Longe do Paraíso
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Ele foi acusado de um terrível homicídio. Ela tem de repor a verdade antes que seja tarde demais e um inocente pague por um crime que pode não ter cometido! Afinal, quem matou Isobel Vance?
1. Prólogo

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Avisos: **Fanfiction não apropriada para menores de 13 anos por conter algumas cenas de violência e vocabulário pouco apropriado.

**Sumário: **No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle_ e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_À segunda batida, ela não pôde ignorar mais o barulho. Desligou o rádio e colocou de lado as folhas para a candidatura à ETEQ (Escola de Treino Especializado de Quidditch). A coragem nunca fora um problema para ela, mas durante a guerra contra o Mal fora posta à prova e quase se esgotara. Agora, mesmo depois de Voldemort ter sido derrotado, vivia-se todos os dias num clima de terror puro – os Devoradores da Morte continuavam à solta e ansiavam por vingança._

_- Quem está aí?_

_Uma forte brisa apagou as velas do corredor e fez as cortinas bailarem ao ritmo do vento. Retirou a varinha do manto e fez uma fraca luz incidir da sua ponta. O corredor era escuro como as Trevas. Engoliu em seco e decidiu avançar. Ali parada não conseguiria nada, era a verdade! Que mal lhe poderia suceder? Os pais eram cuidadosos e haviam tomado todas as precauções para que ela ficasse segura de intrusos durante a sua ausência. Talvez estivesse apenas paranóica!_

_Tudo aconteceu muito depressa! A meio do corredor, alguém lhe bateu com um bastão nas costas, levando-a a cair ao chão. A varinha voou-lhe das mãos e não conseguir reparar onde caíra ela. Gemendo de dor, a rapariga tentou virar-se, mas duas mãos finas apanharam-lhe o pescoço e apertaram-no com imensa força. Fazendo de tudo para que o ar chegasse aos seus pulmões, ela agarrou as mãos e tentou afastá-las de si, mas o intruso era mais forte._

_- Tu... vais... morrer! – sibilou o homem, numa voz dura e abafada._

_Eram eles! Os Devoradores da Morte estavam ali, na sua casa! Viu o brilho louco dos olhos dele por detrás da máscara e ela sentiu os seus encherem-se de lágrimas. Queria gritar, mas faltava-lhe a voz; queria dar luta, mas faltavam-lhe as forças. Sentia as asas da morte roçarem ao de leve no seu rosto._

_Foi então que decidiu utilizar as suas últimas forças para tentar salvar a vida. Começou às joelhadas no homem em cima de si e enfiou dois dedos nos buracos da máscara, numa tentativa de alcançar os seus olhos de assassino louco e frio. O homem soltou um berro e levou a mão à cara, deixando cair a máscara que ocultava a sua identidade._

_- TU?!_

_Tremendo de medo, a rapariga utilizou toda a sua agilidade para escapar ao Devorador da Morte e correu. Apenas precisava da varinha... a varinha... mas onde estaria a porcaria da varinha?_

_Correu de regresso ao quarto e fechou a porta. Atrás de si, os passos selvagens e arrepiantes de quem desejava o seu cadáver. Sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelas suas faces, ela procurou desesperadamente a varinha. Mas era tarde de mais: o homem entrou na divisão, de varinha em riste como quem se prepara para o combate, de olhar louco e sorriso cruel desenhado na sua face sem cores._

_- Porquê? – chorou ela, encarando-o nos olhos – Porquê?_

_- Tu bem sabes o porquê!_

_Com uma corda saída da sua varinha, o intruso apanhou-lhe os pulsos e prendeu a ponta solta à perna da cama. A rapariga tentou dar-lhe um pontapé, mas recebeu em troca um murro que a fez sangrar do lábio. Ambos sabiam que era o fim. As lágrimas dela secaram, a sua respiração parou... e, de varinha apontada ao jovem corpo feminino, o Devorador da Morte proferiu o feitiço mortal._

_Uma luz verde encheu todo o quarto e a cabeça da jovem caiu para trás. Os seus olhos aterrorizados olhavam a face do seu assassino. Como se o corpo sem vida daquela mulher soubesse que ele ainda ali estava._

_Num acesso de loucura, o homem rasgou-lhe os mantos e todas as roupas que ela vestia, espalhando-as em seu redor. De seguida, tocou a sua pele... estava gelada, mas isso ele não podia entender! E sorriu cruelmente; soltou uma gargalhada fria e beijou os lábios da jovem estendida a seus pés. Estava feito – ela que o perdoasse!_

_Levantou-se demoradamente, aproximou-se da secretária e deu uma última olhada ao corpo antes de se materializar. Amarrada à cama, o olhar dela permanecia fixo no local onde se encontrara o Devorador da Morte antes de lhe arrancar o seu último suspiro._

**Continua...**

**Agradecimentos atrasados: **a todos aqueles que deixaram as suas mensagens na minha última fanfic ("_Por Cada Vez_"). Estou-vos extremamente grata por toda a força que me deram! Quanto a uma continuação... eu não sei ainda bem o que fazer. Se vir muita gente a pedir por uma, talvez ainda experimente organizar uma.

**N/A: **Belinha strikes again!! Eu sei que o prólogo é muito pequenino, mas como sabem, é apenas uma introdução. Espero postar o primeiro capítulo a sério dentro de pouco tempo, da mesma maneira que estou a contar que gostem de mistério e romance – o "baile" aqui é esse!

Beijinhos a todos e se tiverem oportunidade... deixem _review_!! XD

**(Editado)** Fanfiction revisada em 2008. Muito obrigado a todos que por aqui passaram. O vosso apoio foi muito importante para mim! x)


	2. Capítulo I

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer:** _Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

**Avisos: **_Fanfiction não apropriada para menores de 13 anos por conter algumas cenas de violência e vocabulário pouco apropriado._

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no puzzle e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

- Afasta esta gente, se faz favor! Não há nada aqui que lhes interesse!

O chefe Gordon indicou aos dois seguranças que o acompanhavam a multidão que se aglomerava ali perto, na ânsia de conseguir saciar a sua curiosidade – por que razão se encontrariam ali tantos Aurors com ar preocupado? A resposta era óbvia: os Devoradores da Morte tinham voltado a atacar!

- Se faz favor, meus senhores, vamos lá a dispersar! – pediram os dois homens, avançando contra a enchente cada vez maior. – Minha senhora, tenha paciência! Não... não temos autorização para fornecermos quaisquer informações neste momento... _eu não vos mandei chegarem-se para trás_?

- Não nos obriguem a utilizar a varinha!

Um pouco afastado de tudo, Gordon estendia em redor da habitação atingida a fita que impedia a passagem de quem não estivesse ligado aos Aurors destacados para aquele caso. Pelo canto do olho, espiava o "público" do dia. Gente curiosa e bisbilhoteira, sim, mas ao mesmo tempo assustada e temerosa com aquilo a que assistiam. Sabia que ele próprio estaria ali no meio se não fosse chefe da equipa! Era apenas uma questão de paciência.

Puxou um pouco mais e deu o seu trabalho por concluído. Sacudindo as mãos de satisfação, não esperava que ninguém o interrompesse quando uma mão pousou fortemente no seu ombro. Oliver Gordon deu um salto assustadiço e virou-se repentinamente.

- Ah, Miss Granger! – exclamou ele, aliviado, ao reconhecer a feiticeira atrás de si. – Assustou-me!

- Desculpe, chefe! – a jovem apontou com o queixo para a casa à sua frente. – É a dos Vance, não é?

Gordon acenou afirmativamente e conduziu Hermione Granger até à porta de entrada, onde se encontravam já alguns dos seus colegas entregues ao trabalho.

Há alguns anos atrás, nunca passaria pela cabeça de Hermione, a melhor aluna que Hogwarts teve por sete anos, vir um dia a ser Auror. Quando chegara aos 15 anos e começou a pensar seriamente naquilo que gostaria de fazer após a escola, a sua mente inocente de adolescente que ainda não conhecia os males do mundo pensava naquilo que, naquele momento, era mais importante para si: os direitos dos elfos domésticos e a sua luta por eles. Queria seguir em frente, lutar por algo que fosse meritório, lutar pela sua B.A.B.E.! Os pais insistiam em algo maior: com a sua inteligência, que fosse para médica, nem que fosse de bruxos! Mas de que lhe servia seguir esse caminho se sabia que nunca iria resultar? Não tinha vocação para isso... esse não era o seu sonho!

Contudo, no fim do seu quinto ano, tudo mudou! A morte prematura de Sirius Black, seu amigo e padrinho de um dos seus companheiros de sempre, causada por Bellatrix Lestrange, sua prima e Devoradora da Morte leal a Voldemort, foi um choque tremendo para todos aqueles que haviam convivido com ele nos últimos meses da sua vida. Cerca de um ano após a sua morte, a guerra tornou-se oficial e foi então que Hermione percebeu que lutar por direitos iguais entre elfos domésticos e humanos não era aquilo que desejava em pleno para a sua vida: defender os inocentes e tornar aquele mundo um lugar muito melhor era bem mais importante!

E tornou-se Auror! Esforçou-se ao máximo para seguir esse desejo. Treinou sempre que podia para passar em todos os testes com distinção. Lutou contra as forças do Mal durante seis anos. Mantinha-se de olho nelas durante dois e assim teria de continuar. Será que valia a pena? Será que alguma vez receberia a recompensa pelo seu trabalho? Ou será que já a tinha recebido? Naquele momento, não existiam respostas...

- Bom dia, rapazes! – cumprimentou ela ao aproximar-se dos colegas.

- Olá, Hermione! – Harry Potter estava presente no grupo de Aurors que ali se encontrava, tomando notas num pequeno bloco. – Já estávamos a pensar que não vinhas!

- Estou ligeiramente constipada e custou-me imenso levantar-me da cama hoje de manhã, desculpem! – explicou ela, olhando para o chefe Gordon, que também esperava uma resposta. – Que aconteceu aqui?

- Temos um corpo. Devoradores da Morte... _outra vez_!

Jimmy Harris, um outro colega do Departamento, passou a Hermione um pergaminho com todas as informações. O olhar castanho dela caiu na fotografia da vítima: uma rapariga jovem, de 17, 18 anos no máximo, de compridos cabelos louros, vivos e grandes olhos verdes, acenava e sorria abertamente para a câmara que a fotografara. E sob a imagem, o seu nome; o nome que Hermione tanto conhecia.

- Isobel Vance! – murmurou ela, sem conseguir esconder a mágoa. –Meu Deus, que horror!

- Já avisámos Emmeline Vance sobre o que aconteceu aqui. E os pais da jovem foram levados por Aurors para ver se os acalmam – sussurrou Harry. – Estavam destroçados, é claro! Juro-te que até o meu coração se partiu quando vi a reacção de Mrs. Vance após ter entrado em casa e encontrado a filha assassinada!

- Vocês conheciam os Vance pessoalmente? – Gordon estranhou a conversa entre os dois feiticeiros. – Quem é Emmeline Vance?

- Oh, nós conhecemos Isobel no nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Tinha 11 anos e entrou pela primeira vez nessa altura. Hufflepuff... uma miúda doce e simpática. Emmeline era sua tia e... aparecia lá muitas vezes!

Hermione não contara toda a verdade, mas isso Gordon não podia sequer desconfiar. Tendo sido Chefe de Turma aos 17 anos, a jovem Auror havia possuído o poder de conhecer um pouco da personalidade de cada aluno de Hogwarts, e esse tinha sido o teu primeiro contacto com a vítima.

Porém, quando entrara na Ordem de Fénix, pudera conhecê-la a fundo. Emmeline Vance, um outro membro da associação, era a sua tia babada e não havia dia em que não gabasse a sua sobrinha de ouro. Harry e Hermione tinham chegado mesmo a conhecer Isobel pessoalmente, podendo assim confirmar que a colega não exagerara: era uma rapariga bonita, alegre, simpática e doce, se bem que um pouco ingénua também! Era uma companheira agradável, cuja maior paixão era Quidditch – sonhava um dia vir a ser _chaser _numa equipa de reconhecimento nacional. Esperava também um dia vir a conhecer o seu grande amor, casar, ter filhos e viver num mundo de paz e estabilidade. Mas agora Isobel estava morta, deixando para trás uma mão-cheia de sonhos por realizar. E aquela era a grande injustiça daquele mundo cruel.

Hermione podia contar esta história ao seu chefe, mas explicá-la implicava revelar o segredo da Ordem e, apesar da guerra ter terminado há cerca de dois anos, existiam ainda muitos seguidores das Trevas que andavam à solta, ansiando por vingança. Se outros soubessem da existência daquela associação secreta, a captura de Devoradores da Morte e segurança dos membros estariam em perigo – dessa maneira, ela não poderia arriscar!

- Bom – Harry tentou desviar a atenção de Gordon, pensando exactamente o mesmo que a amiga. – penso que esta é a altura de ir conversar com as supostas testemunhas! Deseja acompanhar-me, chefe? Já estão todas reunidas...

- Se não se importam, eu gostaria de ver o corpo dela!

O chefe Gordon pareceu não achar qualquer mal no pedido de Hermione e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas Harry não partilhava da mesma opinião. Levantou a cabeça do bloco onde continuava a tomar importantes notas para o caso e mirou a face do chefe e da colega, alternadamente. A preocupação nascia-lhe nos olhos verdes.

- Talvez fosse melhor se Miss Granger nos acompanhasse nas entrevistas às testemunhas! – interrompeu ele, cortando o caminho à amiga. Gordon virou-se para ele.

- Gárgulas galopantes, Potter! Acompanhe a sua colega até ao quarto do crime e não se fala mais nisso! – o velho ergueu um dedo comprido e enrugado. – A decisão é minha; exijo que não a discuta!

E, atendendo ao chamamento de um outro Auror, Gordon virou costas aos dois jovens, avançando lentamente pelo passeio até ao grupo de mantos negros que cercava umas cinco ou seis pessoas perto da multidão que os seguranças tentavam, em vão, afastar.

- Hermione – chamou Harry, num tom de voz cuidado, como quem se prepara para fazer um aviso muito sério. – é apenas para teu bem! Não vale a pena veres aquilo que aconteceu com ela porque já nada podes fazer!

- Tu preocupas-te demasiado!

Sem mais palavras, ela abriu a porta de casa e penetrou no _hall _de entrada, espantosamente iluminado e alegre. Como pensar que uma jovem de 18 anos apenas fora assassinada naquele mesmo lar há apenas umas horas atrás? Parecia tudo tão calmo, tão simpático, tão belo...

- Não sigas mais! – Harry seguira-a e segurava-a por um braço, impedindo-a de dar um passo em direcção ao corredor que levava ao quarto da vítima. – Por favor! Eu conheço-te, Hermione, sei como és! E veres Isobel neste momento será terrível para ti! Por favor...

Mas ela não fez caso das suas palavras! O seu olhar fulminou-o e ele viu-se obrigado a soltar as garras do braço dela, deixando-a seguir o seu caminho. Hermione seguiu em frente, em direcção ao quarto da rapariga sonhadora que conhecera um dia. Aquela cuja vida fora brutalmente tirada por alguém sem escrúpulos e com um coração mais duro e frio que a pedra.

Dois feiticeiros do Ministério tiravam fotografias por todo o local com máquinas que largavam uma onda de fumo azul a cada clique. Respeitosamente, cumprimentaram Hermione quando esta passou por eles para se aproximar do corpo. Ignatus Roxester, um colega de Gordon no Ministério, encontrava-se de cócoras junto de Isobel, observando-a cautelosamente.

- Bom dia, Miss Granger! – ela respondeu ao cumprimento do gordo feiticeiro, cujo bigode farfalhudo tremia à mínima palavra que proferia. – Temos caso aqui! Também veio tirar as suas conclusões?

- É, deixei-me dormir e perdi o "comboio"! Que se passa então?

Roxester passou-lhe um par de luvas e ela calçou-as, com uma expressão neutra, tentando ocultar a vontade que tinha de chorar a morte de Isobel.

Os olhos verdes da jovem, olhos inocentes de alguém a quem ainda faltava muito a viver, estavam abertos e o terror bailava ainda neles. Da boca entreaberta escorrera um fio de sangue, que permanecia seco no seu queixo, e os pulsos atados à cama estavam marcados, como se ela se tivesse tentado libertar das cordas que a prendiam momentos antes da morte. Estava totalmente nua e as suas roupas continuavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

- Vê isto aqui? – perguntou o bruxo, apontando para as marcas rosadas que se encontravam no pescoço dela. – Que lhe parece que seja?

- Marcas de estrangulamento... Estranho, não me parece que essa tenha sido a causa de morte!

- E de facto não foi!

- Avada Kedavra! Foi isso que a matou, não foi?

Ignatus confirmou com a cabeça e palpou o ventre de Isobel. Hermione pigarreou e, discretamente, virou a cabeça para não ver aquele terrível espectáculo. Os olhos verdes da jovem pareciam continuar vivos, pareciam conseguir ainda observar os acontecimentos que tomavam lugar em seu redor. Era simplesmente macabro!

- O facto de ela se encontrar nua... será que foi abusada? Poderá ter chegado a sofrer uma tentativa de violação?

- Não, não creio! Não há quaisquer vestígios de tal no corpo! Penso que deixá-la sem roupa foi mais um capricho do, ou dos, assassinos!

Ela não aguentou e sentiu as lágrimas transbordarem-lhe dos olhos. Escondendo a cara, limpou-se à manga do manto e puxou o cabelo para trás. O companheiro reparou na sua reacção e deu-lhe um par de pancadinhas suaves nas costas. Confirmando que já haviam tirado suficientes fotografias ao corpo, Roxester estendeu uma mão e fechou os olhos de Isobel. Para sempre.

- Nunca pensei assistir a algo assim... tão cedo! – suspirou Hermione, como que a tentar desculpar-se da sua reacção. – Será que alguma vez nos habituamos a ver isto?

O feiticeiro apertou-lhe o ombro com força:

- Não, Miss Granger! Nunca nos habituamos, nunca o suportamos! Apenas o podemos encarar de frente, com forças para isso!

E quem não tinha essas forças? Hermione não queria pensar dessa maneira, mas quantas vezes não se tinha ela sentido fraca perante certos casos?

Ainda de cócoras, ela deixou cair suavemente a cabeça e desviou o olhar para a secretária perto de si. Típica de uma adolescente de 18 anos, encontrava-se repleta de tudo aquilo que era mais importante para Isobel: o espelho estava quase totalmente coberto por fotografias da família e dos amigos, que se agitavam para que todos pudessem mostrar os seus rostos; produtos de maquilhagem aglomeravam-se a um canto; livros acerca de Quidditch estavam espalhados pelo tampo; e um copo de cristal... um _copo de cristal_?!

- Porque deixaria uma rapariga um copo de cristal aqui, na secretária do seu quarto? – inquiriu Hermione, levantando-se subitamente, interrompendo o caminho de Ignatus.

- Que tem o copo? – o homem virou a sua cara de lua-cheia para a rapariga dos caracóis e apontou um dedo para umas folhas estendidas sobre a cama. – Vê aquilo, Miss Granger? Pelo que sabemos, Miss Vance encontrava-se aqui a estudá-las momentos antes da morte! Fichas de candidatura à ETEQ... porque não poderia ela estar a tomar uma bebida enquanto o fazia?

- Em _copos de cristal_?

Ajeitando a luva na mão direita, Hermione agarrou o objecto e fê-lo rodar lentamente, observando-o com toda a atenção. Atrás dela, Ignatus espreitou pelo seu ombro, também numa tentativa de encontrar algo de estranho nele. E, por fim, ela exibiu um sorriso de vitória, apontando para uma mancha de pequenas dimensões na borda.

- Que me diz a isto, Mr. Roxester?

- Que pode ser uma impressão digital da vítima ou dos donos da casa, mas... – ele agarrou o copo com as suas mãos gordas já protegidas e exibiu um pequeno sorriso por debaixo do seu farfalhudo bigode preto. – excelente trabalho, Granger!

Olharam-se nos olhos. O de Hermione adquirira um brilho especial. O recente assassínio daquela rapariga inocente, com quem chegara a partilhar tardes de folia quando o mundo não lhes dava esse prazer, marcava um novo ponto na sua carreira; sabia que não poderia descansar enquanto o criminoso – provavelmente mais um Devorador da Morte anteriormente ligado às hostes de Voldemort – não estivesse em Azkaban. Qualquer feito seu que pudesse levar à descoberta do culpado, por mínimo que fosse, era motivo de orgulho e muita satisfação.

- Não me parece que existam por aí muitas impressões digitais desconhecidas – prosseguiu Roxester, entregando o copo a um outro feiticeiro que o guardou cuidadosamente dentro de um saco de plástico. – Possivelmente, pertence a um Vance, mas não entendo o porquê de este copo ainda estar aqui! Imagine que o assassino lhe tocou sem protecção e descobrimos quem ele é...

- Tenho esperanças que ele, ou ela, se tenha descuidado neste ponto! Também não entendo o porquê de não terem examinado _tudo _o que estava em cima da secretária! Sabe, a minha mãe sempre me proibiu de tocar no serviço de jantar se não fosse dia de alguma comemoração especial e estas coisas ficam sempre na nossa cabeça...

Após mais umas breves palavras, Hermione e Ignatus acabaram por abandonar o quarto do crime, deixando os feiticeiros das fotografias sozinhos enquanto continuavam o seu trabalho. Espreitando pelo próprio ombro, a morena deitou ainda um último olhar ao corpo de Isobel; na sua mente, permanecia a terrível imagem dos seus olhos aterrorizados, fixos no local onde estivera o criminoso no último segundo da sua vida. Um novo arrepio subiu pela sua espinha e decidiu colocar aquela imagem de lado. Porém, como fazê-lo?

Harry esperava-a à porta de casa, com a mão esquerda no bolso do manto e uma prancheta na outra.

- Já entrevistaste as testemunhas todas? – estranhou Hermione assim que o viu.

- O Gordon está a tratar disso, vou lá agora ter com ele! – os seus olhos verdes adoptaram uma sombra escura. – Como estás?

- Mal... Nunca é agradável ver gente boa naquele estado, não é?

- Eu bem te avisei! Eu disse-te que não era bom veres o estado em que Isobel tinha ficado! Eu tinha-te _avisado_ que não ia ser bom, mas tu és mais teimosa que uma mula, porra! De quem herdaste tu esse feitiozinho, afinal?

- Dado que nenhum dos meus pais toma estas atitudes, eu diria que é consequência dos cerca de 13 anos que convivi em más companhias! – gozou ela, de mau-humor, levando a que Harry rolasse os olhos nas órbitas. – No entanto, não sei porque estás tu tão zangado comigo, meu amigo! Ou Mr. Roxester não te contou da minha descoberta?

E perante a expressão atenta do companheiro, Hermione descreveu o copo que encontrara no quarto da vítima. Sabia que era ainda prematuro afirmar que a partir dele se podia chegar a um culpado, mas havia essa possibilidade, ainda que mínima. A análise deveria ser feita o mais depressa possível!

- O que a mim mais me espanta – confessou ele assim que a amiga terminou o discurso. – é como é que os gajos do Ministério deixaram escapar isto! Sabes que eles são fogo, Hermione! Examinam sempre tudo quase a microscópio e deixaram escapar um _copo de cristal abandonado em cima de uma secretária_?

- Mr. Roxester tinha a mesma dúvida que tu! E eu também não sei. O que interessa agora é que vão examiná-lo...

- Ó POTTER! – berrou Gordon do fundo da rua, enxotando a multidão que não arredava pé dali. – Mas vou ter de ir aí buscá-lo por uma orelha?

Harry deitou a língua de fora.

- Vou andando ou o velho ainda tem um ataque cardíaco! – ajeitou os óculos que lhe estavam a escorregar pelo nariz abaixo. – Posso ter o prazer da tua companhia?

- Desculpa, Harry, mas acho que vou para casa. Acho que já devo estar com alguma ponta de febre, não me estou a sentir muito bem... Avisa o Gordon que não conte comigo para hoje, está bem?

- OK! Vai lá e vê se te curas, sim? Precisamos dos teus miolos de ouro!

Ela assentiu com um fraco sorriso e viu-o afastar-se até ao seu trabalho. Tentando ignorar as perguntas do público que assistia ao macabro espectáculo do dia, virou a face para a rua que a levaria de volta ao seu lar e, inevitavelmente, uma imagem se foi formando à sua frente: uma imagem de dois olhos... dois olhos grandes, dois olhos verdes, dois olhos mortos… _mortos de medo_!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **nesta fanfiction, criei o maior número de personagens originais que alguma vez fiz! Não se admirem quando depararem com gente que não conhecem, mas é que eu adoro criar OC's! _Emmeline Vance _faz mesmo parte da Ordem de Fénix, mas não referem qualquer sobrinha amiga da Hermione... x)

**JanePotter**, muito obrigada pela mensagem. Quanto "àquela", ainda vais ter de esperar! (risada malvada)

Beijos a toda a gente que lê!


	3. Capítulo II

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer:** _Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF _

**Avisos: **_Fanfiction não apropriada para menores de 13 anos por conter algumas cenas de violência e vocabulário pouco apropriado._

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no __puzzle__ e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

- Somos enviados a este mundo com um propósito, com uma razão para tal! E cabe-nos a nós cumprir esse caminho que nos foi indicado previamente.

Hermione mirou as pontas dos pés enquanto esfregava o sapato na lama, de ansiedade e comoção. Sentia a chuva cair lentamente sobre o seu chapéu pontiagudo e apertou melhor os mantos negros contra o seu corpo. As palavras de Dumbledore, o escolhido para presidir a cerimónia, transmitiam uma paz interior especial que se manifestava em todos os presentes no funeral e ela não era excepção. A calma começava a tomar conta de si.

- Tive o prazer de conhecer Isobel Vance ainda antes de entrar em Hogwarts – continuou o professor, cada vez mais velho mas, inesperadamente, cada vez mais enérgico. – As qualidades que nela sobressaíam eram conhecidas por todos os presentes aqui: Isobel era doce, amiga, leal... E pergunto-me: qual seria o seu destino? Pensar que ela ainda não realizara a sua razão de vir a este mundo... Como pode haver humano capaz de um crime assim?

Um soluço abafado foi a única resposta, vinda de uma mulher magra na primeira fila. Um homem totalmente calvo passou um braço pelos seus ombros e deu-lhe um triste beijo na face.

Com essa imagem na memória, Hermione fechou-se do discurso de Dumbledore; não ouviu nem mais uma palavra do que ele disse e suspirou profundamente. O cheiro a terra molhada sobrepunha-se a todos os outros. Já nem sabia sequer se as gotas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto eram chuva ou lágrimas. Discretamente, provou uma e soube-lhe a sal – aí tinha a resposta!

Que se passava com ela? Desde que Isobel fora encontrada assassinada, há já três dias atrás, que notava que estava cada vez mais sensível. Aquele caso tocara-a profundamente, talvez porque era a primeira vítima sua conhecida. Chorava sempre que se relembrava dos momentos que passara com ela, tinha pesadelos com os olhos verdes aterrorizados da jovem e acordava encharcada em suor durante a noite! Em apenas três dias, a sua vida mudara com completo e não sabia quando iria regressar à normalidade.

- Hermione... – chamou Harry em voz baixa, puxando-a suavemente por uma manga do manto.

Ela despertou com a chamada de atenção do amigo e percebeu que o discurso do velho professor já acabara, sendo que todos os presentes se dirigiam agora até ao caixão que descia lentamente para a cova. Havia quem atirasse flores durante a descida e Ron, que também marcava presença no funeral, foi um deles – atirou uma túlipa branca, a preferida de Isobel.

- Agradeço a vossa vinda... – comentou Emmeline Vance, que cobrira o rosto com um véu preto, aproximando-se dos três amigos quando a cerimónia chegou ao fim. – Acreditem que sim. O meu irmão e a minha cunhada agradecem-vos também por isso!

- Nós lamentamos imenso aquilo que aconteceu! – exclamou Ron gravemente. – Todos conhecíamos Isobel e gostávamos muito dela. Teremos imensas saudades!

- Sabem...? – Emmeline retirou um lenço do manto e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos negros e expressivos. – Ainda penso, apenas por vezes, que ela continua aqui comigo! Como não posso ter filhos, apeguei-me muito à minha única sobrinha. Ela também era minha afilhada, não sei se sabiam! E custa tanto pensar que a última imagem que tenho dela é naquele estado... no quarto... no seu próprio quarto... naquela... eu não... não consigo...

A mulher deixou-se levar por um choro compulsivo, gemendo e soluçando enquanto tentava, em vão, extinguir as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face, por detrás do véu. Ron pareceu ficar pouco à-vontade, uma vez que lhe custava ver aquelas reacções à sua frente, mas Hermione compreendeu a dor da sua colega na Ordem de Fénix e atreveu-se a dar-lhe um forte abraço. Emmeline retribui o afecto, passando também os braços em torno do pescoço da jovem.

- Obrigada, Hermione! – agradeceu ela, já um pouco mais calma, afastando-se da colega. – Desculpem-me...

- Não tem que pedir desculpas! – interrompeu Harry. – Na verdade, a sua reacção é totalmente compreensível, Miss Vance!

Ela fungou e exibiu um triste sorriso. De seguida, agarrou Harry e Hermione por um braço e, aproximando-se também do colega ruivo, segredou-lhes no seu tom de voz mais baixo:

- Tenho um favor a pedir-vos! – como os três jovens a escutavam atentamente, Emmeline fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de prosseguir. – Já estou velha e, como consequência, a minha cabeça já não funciona como antes! E sou a única da minha família que tem oportunidades, ainda que mínimas, de descobrir o que faz o Ministério para encontrar o assassino na minha sobrinha. Apenas queria pedir-vos com toda a força do meu coração... _por favor_, não deixem o culpado sair impune!

- Miss Vance, nós estamos já a fazer todos os possíveis...

- Por favor! – a mulher interrompeu as palavras de Harry com um tom e uma expressão angustiante e desolada, algo que o trio nunca vira nela. – Peço-vos apenas para nunca desistirem de o apanhar, mesmo quando os outros desistirem ou parecer que é uma tarefa impossível! Confio em vocês para vingar a morte dela!

Os dois rapazes entreolharam-se, como que indecisos em uma resposta. Mas Hermione parecia decidida! Olhou para trás, para a nova morada da amiga e não conseguiu deixar de sentir um aperto no coração.

ISOBEL KRISTIN VANCE (1986-2004)

_Amada como filha, sobrinha e amiga. _

_Descansa em paz._

Tinha 18 anos e a sua vida tivera um fim terrível. Era injusto e isso nem se questionava. Por isso, a resposta ao pedido de Emmeline não poderia ser outra:

- Não se preocupe, cara colega! Vamos descobrir o culpado e ele pagará pelo que fez o mais depressa possível. E isto é uma promessa; não a enganarei!

* * *

- Miss Granger, perdoe-me, mas penso que _aquilo _anda à sua procura!

Hermione deixou cair o relatório que tinha nas mãos na secretária de Mr. Ginger e tomou atenção ao aviãozinho de papel lilás que voava à entrada do gabinete. Agradecendo ao chefe do Nível Quatro do Ministério da Magia a atenção e pedindo desculpas pela interrupção, recebeu nas mãos o memorando interdepartamental e leu-o num instante.

- Problemas? – questionou Ginger, encostando-se confortavelmente na sua cadeira.

- Apenas uma reunião no QG... vou daqui a pouco...

- Miss Granger – frisou ele, parecendo algo impaciente. – eu não tenciono prendê-la aqui! Adiemos a nossa conversa para mais tarde, não há qualquer problema!

- Tem a certeza?

- Absoluta! Tal como tenho a certeza que já está tão farta destas andanças como eu!

Ela exibiu um sorriso cúmplice a Jake Ginger e levantou-se da cadeira.

- Será que pode ser quinta-feira? – perguntou o chefe, abrindo a sua agenda encarnada.

- Seria óptimo!

- Quinta-feira, 16 de Novembro de 2004, às 15 horas: reunião com Miss Granger com o assunto "_Rubeus Hagrid – infracção do código 275_" – a pena de falcão de Jake tomou nota das suas palavras na agenda. – Então, até daqui a dois dias!

- Adeus e... obrigada!

Segurando o seu manto azul-escuro no braço direito, Hermione abandonou o gabinete e dirigiu-se para o elevador do edifício, que a levou de regresso ao Nível Dois.

No quartel-general de Aurors, encontrou a confusão de sempre: feiticeiros e feiticeiras corriam de um lado para o outro, ditavam textos às suas penas ou simplesmente conversavam com os colegas enquanto bebiam chá, sendo constantemente observados pelos olhares frios e rudes dos Devoradores da Morte cujas fotografias estavam afixadas em todas as paredes do quartel. Cumprimentando um ou dois colegas, Hermione avançou pelo meio da multidão e foi bater à porta do cubículo de Harry.

- Andavas desaparecida, mulher! – comentou ele assim que a amiga entrou e fechou a porta.

- Desculpa, estava com o chefe Ginger no Nível Quatro. Recebi o memorando e vim assim que pude.

- Que andavas tu a fazer no Departamento de Regulação e Controlo das Criaturas Mágicas? – bastou um olhar entre ambos e Harry leu-lhe os pensamentos. – Hagrid outra vez?

- Maldita a hora em que aceitei ser a representante dele nestes casos, até parece que faz de propósito, metendo-se em alhadas a torto e a direito! Oh, desculpe... não reparei que estava aqui! Boa tarde, minha senhora!

As preocupações de Hermione eram tantas que nem reparara que o seu amigo estava acompanhado. Frente à secretária de mogno que ocupava quase todo o cubículo estava sentada uma mulher. Era alta e escanzelada, de pele branca como a cal e olhos grandes. O cabelo, negro e muito liso, estava apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça e as roupas estavam largas e já um pouco velhas. O seu manto castanho apresentava algumas nódoas.

- Hermione, apresento-te Miss Katrina Vlaskova, uma das testemunhas do crime e que possui informações bastante interessantes. Achei que gostarias de ouvir aquilo que ela tem a dizer! – Harry fez sinal à amiga para se sentar numa das cadeiras de estofo esverdeado. – Miss Vlaskova, esta senhora é Miss Hermione Granger, uma das Aurors responsáveis por encontrar o assassino.

- _Bom _tarde!

- E o Ron? – questionou a jovem morena após retribuir o cumprimento da testemunha, sentando-se na cadeira que Harry lhe oferecera. – Pensava que ele também queria participar na busca!

- Mandei-lhe um memorando há pouco, mas tinha saído para uma missão e não sabem quando é que ele estará de volta – explicou o rapaz, ajeitando os óculos redondos. Ron trabalhava também no Ministério, se bem que o seu posto se situava no Nível Três (Departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e Catástrofes), mais propriamente no quartel-general de Obliviators.

Estendendo um pergaminho à sua frente e enfeitiçando a pena que transportava sempre consigo no bolso do manto para escrever todas as palavras que Katrina dissesse, Hermione pediu à mulher que explicasse a razão da sua presença ali. Chegada ao Reino Unido vinda da Rússia há apenas cinco meses, falava um Inglês atroz e por várias vezes a jovem teve de lhe pedir para repetir o que dizia, pois não a conseguia entender. Porém, após uma considerável meia hora, pensou possuir todas as informações que a imigrante russa tinha a oferecer. E estas, tal como Harry prevenira, eram bastante interessantes!

- Você consegue descrever com toda a clareza o homem que viu naquela noite? – atirou ela, assim que achou que Katrina não tinha mais nada a dizer.

- Eu conseguir ver homem na perfeição! Ele até dar olhos para mim!

- Desculpe... mas ele fez _o quê_?!

- Pelo que eu entendi – interrompeu Harry, que se levantara e puxava naquele momento uma tela branca que ocupava toda uma parede do pequeno gabinete. – ela quer dizer-nos que o tal homem a olhou nos olhos quando se cruzaram! E, assim que ele a viu, colocou algo na cara e fugiu. O que, se virmos bem, é muito suspeito, tendo um homicídio provocado por um Devorador da Morte ocorrido naquela rua!

- Por favor, Miss Vlaskova, poderá fazer de novo a descrição do homem que viu naquela noite?

Hesitante, a mulher lá começou a descrever uma vez mais a face que vira na noite do crime. À medida que dizia cada característica que se relembrava, a varinha de Harry, apontada à tela, desenhava tal nesse espaço. Quando a descrição chegou ao fim, tinham o primeiro desenho básico daquele que poderia ser o assassino de Isobel.

Agradecendo a Katrina a ajuda que tinha sido para o caso, Harry levou-a até fora do quartel-general e aí pediu a um colega que a acompanhasse até ao Átrio. Quando regressou ao gabinete, a amiga não desviava o olhar do desenho na parede.

- Pode-te parecer estranho – sibilou ela, franzindo o sobrolho. – mas eu conheço esta cara de algum lado!

- Claro que conheces! É um Devorador da Morte e a sua cara de certeza que se encontra algures por aí em algum ficheiro!

- Não, Harry. Talvez até estejas certo, mas eu conheço esta cara de qualquer outro sítio...

O rapaz fitou-a, surpreso. Mas em breve encolheu os ombros e apontou a varinha de novo à tela.

- Bom, de qualquer maneira, vou passar esta imagem a todos os Aurors para descobrirmos o seu nome. Tenho a certeza que é apenas uma questão de tempo.

Num minuto, já ele produzia cópias da imagem do suspeito. Porém, naquele exacto momento, reparou em Hermione, que continuava ainda abismada com o rosto desenhado na parede do cubículo, como se estivesse a exercer um esforço sobre-humano para descobrir a sua identidade.

- Estás bem? – questionou ele docemente, aproximando-se dela.

- Estou! Bem, vamos mas é ao trabalho, não é? Prometi encontrar o culpado e vou cumprir com a promessa, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

* * *

O relógio da sala bateu as sete horas da manhã. Apesar da hora, numa altura durante a qual era raro existir muito movimento nas ruas e nas casas, a moradia de Hermione encontrava-se já bem viva. A mesa da cozinha, à qual a rapariga se sentara para iniciar aquela manhã de quarta-feira, suportava não só a louça do pequeno-almoço (chá bem quente e torradas acabadas de fazer) como um dossier recheado de informações sobre Isobel. Problemas, ajudas que lhe foram fornecidas, testemunhos e, claro, material sobre o crime que lhe roubara a vida de forma tão brutal.

_Jay_, a gata de pêlo negro e brilhantes olhos amarelos que substituíra Crookshanks após o seu falecimento, saltou furtivamente para o seu colo e enroscou-se, ronronando, pedindo por mimos. Porém, Hermione não tinha tempo para fazer festas à sua amiga de quatro patas. Continuava a prestar atenção ao dossier, sem ligar ao novelo de pêlo que tinha nas pernas.

- Tem de haver alguma coisa! – resmungou ela, segurando a chávena de chá numa mão. – Tem de existir algo que a ligue aos Devoradores da Morte. Porque haveria ela de ter sido assassinada se não existisse uma ligação por detrás disto?

Sabia que essa era uma das chaves para descobrir o culpado. Se Isobel estava morta, era porque sabia de algo que não devia. Os Devoradores da Morte, já mesmo no tempo da guerra, quando Voldemort estava com eles, apenas atacavam quem fosse uma ameaça ou soubesse mais do que devia. E de certeza que aquele fora o caso!

- Ela esteve na escola até Junho do ano passado, portanto, terá de ser algo recente! – Hermione falava para si mesma enquanto folheava o conteúdo do dossier para trás e para a frente. – Ora, que temos aqui? "_Abril de 2001. Marianne Vance apresentou queixa devido a um ataque de Aquele Cujo Nome Não Deve Ser Pronunciado e seus comparsas..._"; mas que tem isto a ver com Isobel?

Após uma leitura mais detalhada do artigo, Hermione entendeu que Marianne Vance era a mãe de Isobel – a mesma senhora magra que chorava sem parar na primeira fila durante o funeral da jovem. E então, percebeu o porquê daquele pergaminho ter sido acrescentado àquele dossier específico: quem quer que ali o tivesse colocado, achava que a sua morte se podia dever a uma vingança da queixa que a mãe da vítima apresentara. No entanto, algo não batia certo nisso: porquê assassinar alguém que não fizera nada de prejudicial? Dessa maneira, seria a primeira vez que ouvia falar de um caso assim com Devoradores da Morte, que atacavam sempre aqueles que queriam! E para quê esperar três anos por essa vingança? Seria apenas porque ela se encontrava em Hogwarts?

- Não, muito arquitectado para uma queixa sem pormenores! Procura melhor, Hermione, procura melhor! – parecia que uma vozinha tinha invadido a sua mente, repetindo constantemente as mesmas palavras que a levavam a prosseguir com a sua busca.

Subitamente, a sua mão deteve-se. Segurava uma folha de pergaminho com um aspecto mais recente que as outras, escrita com uma letra grande e espaçosa que ela bem conhecia: Jimmy Harris, o seu colega também envolvido naquele caso. Procurou a sua assinatura no final do relatório e aí encontrou o seu nome. Trincando mais um pedaço de torrada, achou que era melhor ler aquilo que tinha à frente:

_«4 de Outubro de 2004. Isobel Kristin Vance, recém-formada na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria, apresentou-se hoje no Ministério da Magia com uma alegada prova em como um ataque de Devoradores da Morte seria realizado dentro de três semanas no quarto andar do Hospital de St. Mungus de Doenças e Lesões Mágicas, na Enfermaria dos Doentes Incuráveis. Questionada acerca da maneira como obteve tais informações, Miss Vance manteve-se no silêncio, entregando-nos apenas um envelope e saindo apressadamente do gabinete onde fora recebida._

Em Anexo: _as fotografias que nos foram entregues por Miss Vance._

Em Evidência: _os possíveis Devoradores da Morte responsáveis pelo futuro ataque»_

Virando a página, Hermione encontrou as quatro fotografias que Isobel entregara aos Aurors que a haviam recebido. Todas elas incolores, mostravam uma rua sombria e desconhecida onde se viam alguns feiticeiros (devido à escuridão, era impossível ver algo com clareza, mas ela quase podia jurar que eram somente três homens), que se escondiam atrás de paredes ou caixotes do lixo, como se estivessem a praticar algo de reprovável e não quisessem ser descobertos.

- Mas não houve qualquer ataque em St. Mungus! – relembrou-se ela, quase sem respirar. – Nunca existiu nada de grave no Hospital. A informação de Isobel estava errada!

Não era necessário ser um génio diplomado para entender o que acontecera ali. Aquela era a resposta, a chave para entender a razão daquele crime. A jovem descobrira algo sobre os Devoradores da Morte e revelara-o às autoridades; mas o grupo fora mais esperto e percebera a sua jogada, anulando o ataque e vingando-se dela, assassinando-a!

- Mas como é que o Jimmy nunca se lembrou disto? É importantíssimo! Agora é uma questão de ligar as peças, pois acredito que um destes homens matou Isobel... Mas qual? Quem são eles?

Totalmente atarantada, Hermione levantou-se de rompante e atirou com _Jay _ao chão, que fugiu para um canto da cozinha ofendida e zangada com a atitude da dona. Mas ela nem ligou: fechou o dossier com violência, meteu-o debaixo do braço e, segurando o manto na outra mão, materializou-se para o seu lugar de trabalho.

No quartel-general de Aurors encontrou a maior das confusões que alguma vez ali vivera! Os colegas corriam de um lado para o outro, escreviam pergaminhos sem parar, enviavam corujas, abeiravam-se de mapas nacionais e discutiam uns com os outros sobre onde colocar pinos, num estado de total excitação. Demasiado preocupada para atender ao que se passava, Hermione dirigiu-se até Harry e Gordon, que se encontravam a um canto a conversar com alguma gravidade.

- Chefe Gordon! – chamou ela, aproximando-se do bruxo. – descobri algo importante...

- Já descobriste há mais tempo! – interrompeu Harry, cujos olhos brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas. – Recebemos agora mesmo o resultado das análises ao copo!

- Copo?! Mas que copo?

- O copo do quarto da vítima. E tinhas razão, Hermione: a marca não era de nenhum Vance!

- Então, já têm um suspeito do homicídio?

Ela alegrou-se. O seu trabalho levara a que a sua promessa a Emmeline – ou pelo menos, metade dela – ficasse assim cumprida. Com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, recebeu das mãos do amigo o desenho que havia sido feito na tarde anterior.

- É ele! – afirmou Harry. – E tinhas razão uma vez mais: a gente conhece-o, _e bem_, para além de membro do grupo de Devoradores da Morte!

- Mas quem? O nome dele, homem, o nome!!

- Podes não acreditar – Harry falava com tal ansiedade que chegava mesmo a atropelar as palavras que dizia. – mas a análise diz-nos que a impressão digital que encontraste pertence, nem mais nem menos que ao Devorador da Morte Draco Malfoy!

**Continua...**

**N/A:** peço imensas desculpas pela demora, mas é que as últimas semanas de aulas dão comigo em doida, com testes e trabalhos e o tempo não é muito para me dedicar à escrita. De qualquer maneira espero que gostem do capítulo e do mistério que se vai desenrolar em torno deste homicídio.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Pontos de interrogação** – já sabes que escrevê-los mesmo não funciona, né? Muito obrigada pela review e, de qualquer maneira, espero que continues a ler, porque, já sabes, do meu caderno não levas nada!

**JanePotter** – muito obrigada. Eu escrevi esse capítulo (quase) todo na piscina, não sei de onde fui a tirar a inspiração. :P Quanto ao Inglês, aquele teste foi canja, por isso...

**Pandora** – miguxa!! Olá. Bom, apesar de achar interessante e de ouvir muitos elogios, nunca vi CSI, prefiro extraterrestres e hospitais, uahahahahah!! Quanto ao homem do prólogo... uuuh, isso eu não posso dizer já!

**Formiguinha** – eh, há séculos que não te via, nina!! Eu adoro a Clarice... mas realmente nem me lembrei dela para esta fic! Beijinhos e vê se actualizas as tuas fics que eu tenho saudades!

**Likeanangel** – de qualquer maneira, é bom estar de volta! Obrigada pela mensagem, só espero não ter exagerado no "suspense" desta vez! E aquilo que disse sobre fics à Formiguinha, para ti: idem-idem, aspas-aspas!


	4. Capítulo III

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer:** _Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF _

**Avisos: **_Fanfiction não apropriada para menores de 13 anos por conter algumas cenas de violência e vocabulário pouco apropriado._

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no puzzle e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

A excitação dos Aurors naquela manhã de quarta-feira continuava no seu ponto máximo. O facto de terem já um nome dava-lhes ânimo para prosseguirem o seu trabalho em busca do homem suspeito.

No entanto, três feiticeiros encontravam-se aparte dessa agitação imensa. Harry, Hermione e o chefe de ambos, Oliver Gordon, tinham-se trancado no cubículo dela logo após a revelação.

- Bem, Granger, você anda mesmo obcecada com este assunto! – observou Gordon ao reparar nos recortes de jornais que noticiavam o assassínio de Isobel afixados em todas as paredes.

- Mas agora está perto do fim! – afirmou o moreno de olhos verdes com um sorriso confiante de vitória, transportando uma chávena de chá até à amiga sentada à secretária. – É apenas apanharmos o canalha do Malfoy e chegámos ao fim desta odisseia. A morte de Isobel estará vingada!

Hermione não disse nem uma palavra. Apoiando os cotovelos no tampo da secretária, massajou as têmporas e fechou os olhos por um curto momento. O silêncio reinou no local durante esse período de tempo.

- Malfoy... – gemeu ela, quebrando por fim o calmo ambiente. – Estou com umas ganas de lhe bater que se o visse à minha frente era capaz de perder a cabeça! Agarrava-o pelo pescoço e...

- Isso não nos levaria a lado nenhum! – cortou o chefe com um tom firme. – O que interessa agora é saber onde é que ele está para o prendermos e o levarmos para apodrecer em Azkaban. Sim, porque com um crime destes não acredito que cumpra menos que prisão perpétua!

A jovem levou a chávena que Harry lhe trouxera aos lábios e deu um gole. Só quando sentiu o sabor do chá é que se lembrou que ainda há pouco o tomara ao pequeno-almoço, mas não foi capaz de o mandar de volta.

- Portanto, nós temos a certeza que é o Malfoy quem nós procuramos como o assassino de Isobel?

- Tudo aponta para isso, amiga! – concordou Harry, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e encostando-se a uma parede. – A descrição que Katrina nos fez – um homem louro, pálido, de olhos azuis – corresponde a ele e, na verdade, já se comprovou que o desenho é muito semelhante à pessoa em questão! A nossa saída é levar a melhor testemunha deste caso a tribunal, porque eu tenho a certeza que ela irá confirmar que o homem que viu é o homem que se senta na cadeira bem na frente dela.

«E, claro, temos ainda o copo! Os responsáveis pela análise confirmaram que a impressão digital é dele, sem quaisquer dúvidas. Por que razão foi Malfoy a casa dos Vance, mais precisamente, ao quarto da vítima? Não me parece que Isobel o tenha convidado para tomar uma bebida no quarto dela!»

- Mas as fotografias também são uma boa indicação! – apontou Gordon, mirando as fotos que Hermione descobrira no dossier sobre a vítima. – Olhe aqui, Potter, apesar da escuridão e da distância, parece-me que aqui este do canto esquerdo tem o cabelo bem mais claro que os outros dois. Isto sem falar que quando se põe de perfil – _como agora! _– o recorte da face é extremamente parecido ao recorte do perfil do suspeito. Excelente! A sua história faz todo o sentido, Granger, e acredito que foi isso mesmo que se passou!

Fechou o dossier com algum estrondo e colocou-o sobre a secretária. Na sua cara redonda, desenhou-se um largo sorriso de encorajamento.

- Tenho de lhe dar os parabéns por este trabalho! Desde o copo de cristal até às fotografias, está simplesmente de parabéns por tudo o que fez e é exactamente por isso que é meu desejo que seja você, Miss Granger, a presidir o julgamento para castigar o suspeito pelo seu crime.

Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos amendoados do chefe. Sabia bem que era Gordon quem costumava estar presente nos julgamentos e sentia que aquele convite era uma enorme honra para si. Era como uma vitória pessoal e podia daquela maneira realizar dois desejos de uma só vez: presidir a um julgamento e ver Draco Malfoy, o seu maior inimigo dos tempos de escola, espalhar-se ao comprido à sua frente. Poderia ela pedir mais do que a oportunidade que lhe era oferecida naquele exacto momento?

Ainda surpresa com o pedido inesperado, Hermione agradeceu ao seu chefe o voto de confiança. Atrás da sua figura corpulenta, Harry observava ambos com uma mescla de surpresa, alegria e admiração a bailar-lhe na face.

- Bom – Gordon cortou o momento de descontracção entre o trio e adquiriu uma faceta mais dura. – aqui trancados não fazemos nada! Vá lá, os dois lá para fora e vamos encontrar o paradeiro daquele pequeno patife imediatamente. Deixem-me orgulhoso de vocês uma vez mais.

Bebendo o último gole de chá de tília num instante, Hermione saiu do seu gabinete na companhia do amigo de olhos verdes. Preparando-se para umas horas de árduo trabalho, os dois aproximaram-se de um grupo de três colegas que se debruçavam sobre dois mapas numas das várias secretárias do Quartel, onde dois deles discutiam a alto e bom som.

- Porque dizes tu que ele pode estar fora do país se não há quaisquer registos de tal ter acontecido? – bradava Fred Nicholson, um feiticeiro alto e jovem, de cabelo castanho e algumas madeixas loiras, que se encontrava ainda "à experiência" no Ministério.

- Ouve lá, se tu fosses um Devorador da Morte e fugisses do país, fazias as coisas às claras para todos te descobrirem? – respondia-lhe uma outra Auror, Natalie Franchise, uma trintona de cabelos alourados, cujos olhos brilhavam por detrás de uns óculos de armação azul-marinho. – Não! O segredo está em pensar como eles!

- Mas que vem a ser isto? – interrompeu Harry, afastando os dois feiticeiros envolvidos na discussão. – Querem ser ouvidos no Pólo Norte ou quê?

- Desculpa, Harry, parece que aqui os nossos dois colegas não estão a conseguir controlar as suas emoções! Mr. Nicholson, lembro-lhe que sou o seu supervisor aqui no QG e sou eu quem informa o chefe da sua prestação nesta equipa; veja lá se tem maneiras! – avisou Jimmy Harris, também presente no grupo, deitando-lhe um olhar reprovador que em breve trocou por um de felicitação ao reparar em Hermione. – Hey, parabéns, colega! Já soube também da história das fotografias. Fico muito contente por tudo o que conseguiste, principalmente por o teres feito a partir de um relatório meu!

- Até é de admirar como é que pudeste esquecer algo daquela natureza! – censurou a jovem, abeirando-se do mapa que estudavam. – Uma coisa tão importante: declarações, fotos,...

Jimmy, um rapaz de 27 anos, cabelo escuro cortado à escovinha e dentes da frente ligeiramente tortos em relação ao normal, encolheu os ombros e tentou desculpar-se da acusação da colega:

- Já devias saber como é a minha memória! Entre tantos trabalhos desde aquele dia, nunca mais me lembrei daquilo...

- Bom, vamos mas é tratar de encontrar o Malfoy, que atrasos em tarefas já temos suficientes! – queixou-se Harry, que ainda não perdoara aos especialistas o facto de terem necessitado de quase uma semana para examinarem uma impressão digital num simples copo. – Que discutiam vocês, Mr. Nicholson, Mrs. Franchise?

Com a eloquência característica, Natalie explicou aos dois colegas que, na sua opinião, o facto de não existirem registos de saídas para lá das fronteiras nacionais não significava exactamente que Draco Malfoy permanecia ainda no Reino Unido. Querendo passar despercebido, ser-lhe-ia fácil fugir do país sem ninguém o perceber e poderia muito bem estar naquele exacto momento num outro país qualquer, o que dificultaria a operação de busca.

- E muito... – concordou Harry, cuja especialidade era a procura e captura de infractores, desde ladrões a Devoradores da Morte. Coçou levemente a nuca com um ar pensativo. – Se ele fugiu do país, será impossível encontrá-lo sem qualquer ajuda internacional!

- Se ele fugiu, estamos simplesmente lixados! – suspirou Jimmy. – Até encontrar um fugitivo apenas em Londres é difícil, imagina no mundo inteiro...

Fred agarrou alguns pinos vermelhos e começou a assinalar num mapa nacional os locais onde o suspeito fora visto nos últimos tempos. A sua colega de discussão dedicou-se ao estudo de um mapa-múndi, torcendo o nariz enquanto os seus olhos miravam a extensa área dos cinco continentes. Hermione abanou a cabeça; sabia bem que só trabalhando em equipa é que o trabalho daria os seus frutos.

- Isto é um trabalho para ser realizado entre todos! – chamou ela, fazendo com que os quatro colegas a observassem. – A trabalhar sozinhos e a discutir entre nós não vamos a lugar nenhum! Malfoy poderá ainda encontrar-se no país, mas não é impossível ter-se refugiado no estrangeiro. Eu concordo com a visão de Mrs. Franchise, o que significa que temos um grande trabalho pela frente.

Estendeu melhor o mapa que Natalie examinava sobre a secretária e rodeou a Europa com um dedo.

- Se ele está no estrangeiro, temos mais probabilidades de o encontrar aqui. As viagens para outros países são controladas, como sabem; não acredito que tenha ido muito longe. O primeiro passo a realizar é informar as autoridades de cada país europeu acerca do homem que procuramos: passar fotografias, informações, tudo o que for necessário! Temos de espalhar a nossa teia, entendem? Porque, com sorte, Malfoy será fisgado e uma vez preso nela... nunca mais escapa!

* * *

Por cima dos armários pessoais dos Aurors, o relógio anunciou meia-noite. A maioria do pessoal saíra já do Quartel e recolhera às suas próprias casas para um merecido descanso após um dia inteiro de árduo trabalho. No entanto, alguns feiticeiros permaneciam ainda no seu trabalho; entre eles, estavam Harry e Hermione, se bem que o nível de ambos era bem mais baixo àquelas horas da noite. A morena dos caracóis cedera mesmo ao cansaço e adormecera num dos sofás do quartel-general. Atendendo ao facto que ela estivera até há pouco com uma leve constipação, Harry cobriu-a com uma manta axadrezada, deixando-a repousar por uns momentos.

- Novidades, Potter? – Gordon irrompeu pela sala com uma expressão cansada e olheiras. O jovem feiticeiro levou um dedo aos lábios, prevenindo-o para fazer pouco barulho.

- Hermione deixou-se dormir – explicou ele em voz baixa. – Quanto a novidades, não há muitas! Emitimos um mandato de captura internacional avisando as autoridades europeias para o caso de Malfoy ter fugido e partiu um grupo de Aurors para descobrirem informações em território internacional, mas nada de mais relevante. O paradeiro dele continua incerto.

- Ficaram muitos aqui?

- Alguns. Mas todos os que foram para casa estão sobre um Encantamento Multiforme, portanto, à mínima coisa, estão logo todos aqui.

- Melhor assim. Bom, eu mesmo vou...

As palavras de Gordon foram abafadas por um estardalhaço incrível. Um mocho de cor escura batia freneticamente contra o vidro de uma das altas janelas, agitando as asas sem parar, como que desesperado para entrar no local. Todos os presentes largaram as suas tarefas e observaram a dança inesperada do animal. Até mesmo Hermione acordou com o barulho, levantando-se imediatamente.

- Abram-lhe a janela! – ordenou o chefe corpulento, que também se assustara com o espectáculo.

Elle Graham, a responsável pelo aviso europeu acerca de Draco Malfoy, cujo sono foi afastado por completo pelo comportamento do mocho, abriu a janela, recebendo na cara o frio da noite e o bater das asas do animal. Este sobrevoou as diversas secretárias, deixou cair um pedaço de pergaminho sujo sobre a cabeça de Gordon e saiu tão depressa como entrara.

Meio aparvalhados, todos correram até junto do chefe da secção, que agarrara a mensagem escrita a partir de letras recortadas de jornais e a lia agora em voz alta:

«_d. mALfoy EsTa enTre nOs! __RuA batIvOlta, nRº 12, 6ª Ala aBaixO dO alÇapão_

_Um aMigO»_

Silêncio de morte assim que a voz de Gordon se extinguiu. Houve uma troca de olhares entre os presentes e um pequeno arrepio percorreu a espinha de alguns. Elle foi a primeira a reagir:

- Penso que devíamos investigar! Esta pode ser a nossa oportunidade!

- E se for uma armadilha? – interrogou Hermione, em cuja face já não existiam quaisquer vestígios da sesta que fizera há minutos atrás. – Sim, pode ser! Recebemos uma carta _de um amigo, _escrita com letras de jornais... Tanto pode ser amigo como inimigo; esta carta pode ter sido enviada por um Devorador da Morte que nos quer apanhar desprevenidos!

- E como poderia um Devorador da Morte saber que Draco Malfoy é o nosso principal suspeito? – cortou Elle, que nunca se dera muito bem com Hermione e as suas teorias.

- E se essa for a sua morada certa, quem mais a saberia, ó...? – Harry defendia sempre a melhor amiga das investidas de Elle, de modo bastante brusco e desagradável.

- Mr. Potter!! – avisou Gordon, com uma voz que não era para brincadeiras. – Bom... existem várias hipóteses, teorias a tirar desta carta, mas só nós não fazemos nada! Se faz favor, Potter, chame os seus colegas imediatamente.

Harry assentiu e tratou logo de cumprir as ordens do chefe. Haviam sido ele e Hermione a darem a ideia dos falsos galeões encantados para comunicarem algo importante de modo discreto e seguro, tal como fizeram em Hogwarts, há anos atrás, nos tempos do Exército de Dumbledore e da malvada professora Umbridge. Ambos se orgulhavam imenso que a ideia tivesse sido um sucesso entre colegas e agradava-lhes utilizarem aquele método, como se assim pudessem recordar os momentos da sua adolescência passados na melhor escola que tinham frequentado.

Em breve, todos os Aurors de serviço estavam reunidos no Quartel, algo cansado e sonolentos, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos e curiosos acerca das novidades. Em poucas palavras, Gordon explicou-lhes o sucedido, deixou cair a carta sobre a secretária mais próxima e pediu a todos sugestões sobre o que deveria ser feito. As respostas não se fizeram esperar:

- Ignora-se! É o que se faz a cartas anónimas! – opinou Natalie Franchise, cujo cabelo estava totalmente revolto, como se não tivesse visto escova depois de ter passado pela cama.

- Pois eu penso que deveríamos averiguar este local! – exclamou Jimmy, que se sentara suavemente sobre o tampo de uma secretária. – Pode ser perigoso, mas acho que vale a pena o sacrifício.

O grupo assumiu duas posições e dividiu-se: metade apoiava a investigação proposta pelo colega Harris e outros tantos concordavam com a posição de Natalie. A resolução para aquele caso veio de maneira rápida e de boca inesperada: directamente da mente ensonada de Fred Nicholson!

- A única hipótese é decidirmo-nos por ambas! – disse ele, avançando para o meio da confusão. – Essa mensagem pode ser uma armadilha, sim; podemos ter um grupo de Devoradores da Morte à nossa espera neste local. Mas e se for verdade? E se esta for a morada certa? E se Draco Malfoy está _mesmo_ nesta Ala? Pode ser a nossa oportunidade...

Gordon olhava-o com espanto crescente.

- Eu tenho uma ideia sobre o que podemos fazer! – os olhos cinzento-azulados de Fred brilhavam de uma imensa excitação. – A nossa ideia será jogar pelo seguro e não deixar que eles pensem que estamos desprevenidos! Podemos formar dois grupos e atacar agora mesmo...

* * *

O número doze da Rua Bativolta era semelhante a uma pequena tasca de aspecto sujo e desconcertado. Mas o que mais colocou de sobreaviso o grupo de Aurors destacado para aquela missão não foram as mesas de madeira manchadas e de pernas tortas ou as garrafas de bebidas fortes espalhadas desordenadamente pelo balcão envernizado sem cuidado, mas sim o facto de não encontrarem vivalma no local que visitavam.

- Mantenham-se alerta! – avisou Harry, tirando o capuz que cobria a sua cabeça. – Podem estar escondidos algures à nossa espera!

- Potter... que se passa? – perguntou Gordon, que ficara no quartel-general a pedido dos seus pupilos, através do espelho intercomunicador que ambos os homens possuíam.

- Estamos numa espécie de tasca totalmente deserta. Mantenha-se preparado caso sejam necessários reforços durante um ataque!

- Informação recebida, Potter. Estamos a postos para tudo aquilo que possa ser necessário.

- Potter, aqui! – chamou Natalie, que se agrupara a um canto com os restantes cinco colegas.

Ele guardou o espelho no bolso do manto e correu até junto do grupo. Nele estava também presente Hermione, de varinha apontada ao chão, incidindo uma fraca luz sobre um pequeno alçapão de madeira. Apesar de se poder confundir facilmente com o resto do piso, os seus limites distinguiam-se muito bem quando observados de perto. Todos se entreolharam e seguraram as varinhas como quem se prepara para um combate.

- Estão todos preparados? – os seis Aurors acenaram afirmativamente perante a pergunta do moreno de óculos. – Lembrem-se que lá em baixo tanto podemos encontrar um feiticeiro muito procurado como todos os Devoradores da Morte que frequentam este bar à nossa espera. Podemos ter luta!

- Mas nós estamos conscientes disso! E não vamos virar a cara à luta ou fugir como cobardes!

- Que se abra o alçapão! – e incitado pelos colegas, Fred apontou a varinha ao pedaço de madeira. – _Alohomora_!

No chão surgiu um buraco negro, de formado quadrado, suficiente para deixar passar uma pessoa de cada vez. Preparados para enfrentarem o pior, o grupo desceu a pequena escadaria de madeira empoeirada, sendo liderados por Harry, que seguia em primeiro lugar.

- _Lumos_! – aquilo que viu assim que a luz se acendeu deixou-o de queixo caído. – Pelo nome de Merlin!

Tinha à sua frente um enorme corredor, escuro e de aspecto frio. Não existiam velas ou tochas para o iluminar e corria uma brisa desagradável que lhes deixou os cabelos revoltos. Incrustadas nas pedras que formavam o túnel existiam diversas portas de madeira velha e ressequida, que apresentavam azulejos de identificação.

- Aqui temos a Ala Um! – anunciou Harry, apontado a varinha para uma dessas portas, que estava mesmo à sua direita. – É uma questão apenas de seguir os números.

- Isto não é bom sinal! – resmungou Hermione, mesmo atrás dele. – Se ao menos surgisse um Devorador da Morte de surpresa à nossa frente... Está tudo demasiado calmo para não ser suspeito!

Os outros acenaram em sinal de concordância e tomaram uma atitude de extrema atenção. Seguravam as varinhas com firmeza nas mãos, apontando para todos os lados ao mínimo passo que davam. Esperavam um susto, um ataque, uma emboscada, uma armadilha, apenas o que seria normal naquela situação – e saberiam enfrentá-la sem medos ou receios. Mas daquela maneira não... Hermione estava cheia de razão: era um local demasiado calmo para não os intrigar.

Subitamente, um zunido irrompeu na calmaria daquele estranho corredor. Os Aurors prepararam-se para se defenderem de um possível ataque, mas ninguém surgiu à sua frente. Até que Harry levou a mão ao bolso e todos os colegas o observaram a retirar o espelho que o mantinha em contacto com o quartel-general: Gordon queria saber o que se passava com eles.

- Estamos agora mesmo à porta da Ala Cinco – informou o rapaz, sentindo o batimento cardíaco aumentar. – Faltam apenas mais uns passos. Ainda ninguém apareceu... nem sabemos que pensar!

- Talvez estejam todos à vossa espera na Ala que nos foi indicada. Atenção redobrada assim que chegarem ao vosso destino! Será necessário enviar-vos mais colegas?

- Por agora não. Acabámos de chegar!

Harry guardou de novo o espelho no bolso e colocou-se ao lado da porta. O azulejo que indicava a Ala Seis estava já um pouco rachado e coberto por uma camada de pó. Acenando uns aos outros, seguraram com força os instrumentos de combate nas mãos e o líder, dando um passo em frente, deu um pontapé na porta, para aumentar assim o efeito surpresa. No entanto, aquilo que encontrou por detrás dela – um salão recheado de sofás puídos e mesas tortas – estava, tal como tudo o resto, vazio.

- Porra! – praguejou Fred, com uma imensa irritação a nascer em si.

- Mas o que é que vos passou pela cabe...?

Os sete Aurors viraram as cabeças para o lado esquerdo do salão e os seus olhos caíram sobre o homem que acabava de surgir por detrás da parede que escondia uma passagem para uma outra divisão. E ali estava ele: Draco Malfoy! O seu cabelo louro estava extremamente sujo e comprido, chegando-lhe até aos ombros. O manto negro, esfarrapado e algo dobrado, ficava-lhe largo e as mãos que saíam das mangas eram pálidas e ossudas. Tinha uma cicatriz na sobrancelha direita e a barba por fazer. Talvez a única coisa que não se alterara durante todos aqueles anos desde que abandonara Hogwarts fosse os olhos, pequenos e azuis, que brilhavam de maneira esquisita naquele rosto marcado pela fome e sofrimento.

- Mas que...? – ele não terminou a frase e sacou a varinha comprida do manto. – _Atordo_...

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritaram diversas vozes em uníssono.

O corpo frágil de Malfoy voou contra a parede de pedra atrás de si com toda a força. Assim que caiu ao chão, agarrou o peito com uma mão enquanto procurava a varinha com a outra. Mas tal objecto já se afastava do seu dono, voando até um saco de plástico que Natalie segurava nas mãos, devido a um Encantamento de Convocação realizado pela feiticeira.

- Draco Malfoy! – Harry apontou-lhe a varinha ao pescoço e olhou-o nos olhos. – Encontramo-nos outra vez. Quem diria, não?

- Potter! – cuspiu ele, contorcendo-se de dores e olhando a varinha que continuava apontada a si. – Que estás aqui a fazer? Afasta essa coisa de mim ou vais ter de te haver comigo!

- Eu, contigo?! – repetiu o moreno, no meio de uma gargalhada incontida. – Como? Já não tens varinha e acho que até mesmo tu percebes que não passas de um esqueleto andante. Aceita, Malfoy: hoje, estou acima de ti, tal como merecia!

O louro viu-se obrigado a engolir em seco e as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta. Porém, não conseguiu resistir à fúria assim que ouviu o discurso seguinte:

- Draco Malfoy, estás detido como suspeito do homicídio de Isobel Vance. Não tentes sequer resistir! Qualquer palavra que disseres poderá e será usada contra ti em tribunal...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **primeiro que tudo, quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Era para ter postado este capítulo antes, mas falhei. Espero que tenham gostado e que me perdoem quaisquer erros, eu não percebo muito de capturas e leis... Votos de um feliz 2005, que tudo vos corra da melhor maneira e obrigados especiais a:

**JanePotter: **ahahahah!! Devias-te sentir especial: afinal, conheces um grupo bem mais pequeno que todo o conjunto de personagens desta história. A gente vê-se dia 3. Cuida-te! x)

**Pandora: **espero que os exames te tenham corrido bem. A ver se te mando um mail entretanto! Só espero depois não te começar a matar de desgosto com esta fic... Beijinhos e escreve! x)

**Formiguinha: **qual ideia maluca, qual nada! x) Na verdade, na "versão original" o Harry só revelava o nome do suspeito no terceiro capítulo. O que aconteceu foi que eu não gostei da maneira como saiu e como tentei por várias vezes fazê-lo sem nunca me sair como queria, desisti e coloquei assim. Eu adoro desistir e escolher a via mais fácil mas feia... De qualquer maneira, espero que continues a ler! Acho que tens um capítulo novo, né? A ver se vou ler! Beijinhos também! x)


	5. Capítulo IV

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer:** _Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF _

**Avisos: **_Fanfiction não apropriada para menores de 13 anos por conter algumas cenas de violência e vocabulário pouco apropriado._

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no puzzle e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Batiam já as três da madrugada quando o grupo da missão à Rua Bativolta regressou ao quartel-general. Apesar da hora tardia e do cansaço que sentiam, todos os seus colegas se encontravam ainda no local à espera de notícias, deambulando por entre as secretárias.

- Ali estão eles! – avisou Jimmy, correndo até ao grupo que acabava de entrar. – E então? Têm boas notícias? Apanharam-no?

- Eh, Mr. Harris, deixe-os respirar! – Gordon puxou os jovens para um sofá, onde os sete se sentaram confortavelmente. – Ele está já em Azkaban, não é assim?

Harry retirou os óculos e passou a mão pelos olhos. Nos seus lábios desenhou-se um sorriso grande, um sorriso de vitória.

- Exacto! Levámo-lo para lá assim que o capturámos – explicou ele enquanto encavalitava de novo os óculos no nariz. – Tenho a certeza que ele será levado a julgamento o mais depressa possível!

- E o que é que aconteceu durante a captura dele? Disseram-me que estava tudo deserto...

Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e deixou-a cair para trás. Estava esgotada! Vendo o cansaço dos colegas, Natalie começou a explicar resumidamente aquilo que se tinha passado desde que tinham abandonado o Quartel dos Aurors, numa voz arrastada e sonolenta.

- Potter levou-o a Azkaban, onde ele ficou e ficará para sempre, se existir alguma justiça neste mundo! – concluiu ela. – Se bem que Malfoy não chegou à prisão na mais perfeita saúde: partiu duas costelas ao ser desarmado pelo nosso grupo e teve de ser transportado até à enfermaria para ver se se encontra na mais perfeita saúde quando chegar a altura do julgamento!

- Só há nessa história algo que não bate certo! – Gordon começou a andar em redor dos seus pupilos, enquanto franzia o sobrolho e coçava o queixo. – _Deserto_! Aquilo que vocês descrevem que se encontra abaixo do alçapão parece-me ser um refúgio secreto de Devoradores da Morte e podem crer que daqui a umas horas irei enviar uma patrulha para revirar todos os cantos... Mas porque estariam todos eles fora quando vocês chegaram?

Apertou a mão e amarrotou a carta anónima que recebera com a morada do homem que mais procuravam naquele momento, a qual permanecia ainda por entre os seus dedos compridos. Só então entendeu a estupidez que acabara de dizer e bateu com a outra mão na testa com toda a força.

- Desculpem! – pediu o chefe, sacudindo a cabeça de desespero. – Deve ser do sono!

- A pessoa que nos enviou a carta deve ser um conhecido do tal refúgio – argumentou Hermione, que fechara os olhos para tentar diminuir a intensidade da sua dor de cabeça. – E das duas, uma: ou nos avisou no momento em que todos, excepto Malfoy, saíram do local ou foi tudo muito bem arquitectado para o apanharmos a ele e deixarmos escapar os outros. É claro que a segunda hipótese é muito mais plausível e aceitável; e é também por isso que eu penso que as nossas buscas ao local serão infrutíferas. Ninguém utilizaria um esconderijo que já foi denunciado às autoridades.

- A primeira hipótese implica demasiadas coincidências – opinou Harry de sua própria justiça. – Chegar no momento em que todos saem mas deixam para trás o homem que procuramos por mero acaso? Não dá para acreditar!

- Então, Malfoy foi traído pelos próprios companheiros. Fim da história! – Jimmy Harris bocejou, parecendo subitamente mais cansado que antes. – Bem, teremos de lhes agradecer.

- Talvez o caso de Isobel tenha sido isolado! – lembrou o rapaz de olhos verdes. – Talvez não tenha sido uma decisão de um grupo inteiro mas de apenas um homem e os colegas não aprovaram a conduta do outro!

Hermione abriu os olhos pela primeira vez desde que se sentara no sofá e torceu o nariz:

- Não acredito muito nisso! Os Devoradores da Morte são todos sedentos de sangue e terror e Isobel denunciara os planos deles. Era um alvo a abater com rapidez e Malfoy apenas cumpriu os desejos deles.

- Nós não sabemos se a razão da morte da jovem é essa, Miss Granger, tudo é apenas uma suposição! – falou Gordon, que cruzou os braços e olhou para a face de Harry. – Ainda não me contaram a reacção dele quando foi apanhado!

Ele bufou de desdém e falou numa voz trocista:

- A reacção que todos têm... ou pelo menos, a maioria! Primeiro, acho que pensou que éramos colegas dele, pois saiu descansado, feliz da vida, do seu refúgio secreto dentro da própria Ala Seis. Quando entendeu quem nós éramos e aquilo que íamos fazer tentou Atordoar-nos, mas fomos mais rápidos e desarmámo-lo. Foi atirado contra uma parede, partiu duas costelas e ficou lá a rebolar pelo chão com aquela lengalenga do "_Eu dou cabo de ti, Potter, dou cabo de ti!_". Mas o melhor foi, sem dúvida, quando eu lhe disse o porquê de ele estar a ser preso! – Harry não aguentou e soltou uma gargalhada. – Ficou furioso, desatou a berrar que era inocente, que nunca tocara num único cabelo de alguma miúda chamada Vance! Como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido essa cantiga antes...

- Se o pai dele fosse vivo, aposto que até se envergonhava de ter um filho com tamanha estupidez! – grunhiu Hermione.

- Aposta e deve ganhar! – o chefe bateu com as mãos uma na outra para todos tomarem atenção. – Ora bem, já são perto das três e meia. Foi um dia em grande para todos nós, com um desfecho maravilhoso e é por ver aqui tantos rostos ensonados que eu quero é que vão para casa, para a cama, dormir por um bocadinho, que amanhã também é dia. Vá, vamos todos embora e... Granger? – ela levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se de Gordon. –Quero que descanse muito esta noite, para estar apta para o julgamento quando este acontecer. Porque assim, tenho a certeza que irá simplesmente brilhar no momento em que mandar aquele cretino para Azkaban!

* * *

_Jay _entrou a correr na cozinha algo desarrumada e passou pela sua tigela de comida já preparada no canto habitual. Após se saciar, aproximou-se lentamente das pernas da dona e começou a esfregar o seu corpo contra elas, pedindo a atenção e os mimos que há muito não recebia.

- Que foi, fofa? – Hermione desviou os olhos do _Profeta Diário _e observou a gata que continuava a seu lado. – Não te tenho ligado nada nestes últimos tempos, não é?

Agarrou o seu animal de estimação e deitou-a no colo, afagando-lhe o pêlo negro com carinho. Com a mão livre, virou mais uma página do jornal e percorreu rapidamente a folha com o olhar. Não existiam ainda notícias sobre a captura de Draco Malfoy, mas não esperava outra coisa: tudo se passara a uma hora demasiado tardia do dia anterior para sair a tempo para aquela edição. Porém, tinha a certeza que a notícia iria "explodir" nos _media _do dia seguinte!

Olhou o relógio. Tinha ainda vinte minutos antes de partir para o Ministério, uma vez que o chefe passara o seu turno para as onze horas da manhã, dando-lhe tempo para poder descansar um pouco mais. Se bem que em nada lhe alterara a manhã: por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu adormecer após acordar às oito horas em ponto.

- Ele vai pagá-las, _Jay_! – murmurou ela à gata que ronronava de satisfação nos seus braços. – É apenas uma questão de tempo. Eu sabia que ele era mau e mesquinho, mas nunca o imaginei capaz de matar assim! Uma miúda tão nova... uma antiga colega... Como é que foi capaz?

Dobrando o _Profeta _e atirando-o para o seu cesto próprio, Hermione levantou-se e avançou até à sala. Sentou-se no sofá vermelho-escuro, colocou a gata no chão a seu lado e puxou até si uma caixa forrada de veludo encarnado e dourado. Era aí que guardava as suas fotografias dos tempos de Hogwarts, aqueles tempos inocentes e divertidos. Era com saudade que se relembrava deles, principalmente do momento em que entrou no colégio, assustada com tudo aquilo que conhecia e era novo para si. E foi numa dessas fotos que ela deixou cair o seu olhar e a sua atenção, pegando nela com todo o cuidado. Fora uma das poucas que tirara no sétimo ano, em conjunto com Harry e Ron, em tempos de guerra, negros e violentos. E por detrás deles os três, podia claramente ver a cabeleira loura de Isobel, naquela altura uma jovem de apenas 11 anos, que ria das palhaçadas das colegas.

Hermione sorriu tristemente e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face. Pensar que aquela miúda, ali tão alegre e feliz, estaria morta daí a sete anos, assassinada por um dos seus colegas mais velhos, por alegadamente descobrir a verdade terrível que os Devoradores da Morte escondiam... Malfoy ia pagá-las; desta vez, pisara o risco em grande e não poderia sair impune da sua situação!

- Esta cozinha está um perfeito nojo! – observou ela ao penetrar de novo no lugar, reparando na loiça por lavar e nos pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa, bancadas e chão. Retirou a varinha do manto e tratou de a colocar a limpar-se sozinha. – Assim está melhor!

Compôs o manto, enrolou o cachecol em torno do pescoço, agarrou o dossier com as informações acerca de Hagrid para a reunião com o chefe Jake Ginger nessa tarde e, despendido-se de _Jay_ com uma festa no corpo felpudo, materializou-se para mais um dia de trabalho no Ministério.

- Granger, ainda bem que te encontro! – chamou Fred Nicholson assim que ela apareceu no quartel-general, saindo do cubículo de Jimmy Harris em sua direcção. – O chefe Gordon pediu-me para te avisar assim que chegasses que ele precisa de falar contigo no gabinete dele. Mas não disse o porquê!

- Obrigada, Mr. Nicholson! – e mudou a sua rota para o local indicado.

Oliver Gordon era o único Auror que possuía um gabinete de tamanho razoável. A secretária, algo manchada e um pouco estragada por Gritadores que não haviam sido abertos a tempo, estava cheia de papelada e as paredes mostravam inúmeras imagens e notícias de Voldemort e seus seguidores. O velho feiticeiro estava sentado num belo e antigo cadeirão que se situava perto da única e alta janela.

- Disseram-me que queria falar comigo! – explicou Hermione após o chefe lhe dar permissão para entrar.

- Ah, sim! – Gordon levantou-se pesadamente e colocou a carta que lia em cima da secretária. – Acabo de receber a confirmação do próprio Ministro da Magia em como o nosso _querido_ amigo Malfoy vai a julgamento já amanhã, no próximo dia 17 de Novembro, às dez horas da manhã.

- E você está realmente certo que deseja que seja eu a conduzir o julgamento? É só que... bom, perdoe-me duvidar de si, mas com tudo isto que se passou, a tão fácil captura de Malfoy pelo Harry, eu pensei...

- Não se preocupe! – Gordon agarrou numa prancheta e sentou-se atrás da secretária. – Tudo bem que, regra geral, é Mr. Potter quem nos apanha os feiticeiros que ocupam hoje as celas de Azkaban... mas lá por... que... o... diacho, onde é que eu meti a minha pena? – Hermione olhou em redor mas o chefe encontrou aquilo que precisava primeiro. – _Accio_ pena! Obrigada, Miss Granger. Ora... onde ia eu?

- Que é sempre o Harry quem apanha os bandidos! – respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Nem todos! Só que, apesar disso, há coisas que o Potter não tem, ou pelo menos, não brilham tanto nele como em si: capacidade de raciocínio sobre pressão e uma inteligência fora das medidas!

Os elogios do chefe não eram iguais aos outros e Hermione abandonou o gabinete uns minutos mais tarde com uma maior confiança e as faces ligeiramente coradas. Avançou em direcção ao seu cubículo, cumprimentando os colegas e tendo ainda a conversa com Gordon bem presente na sua mente quando, subitamente, parou.

Franzindo o sobrolho, olhou para um dos cantos do Quartel e deu de caras com uma estranha imagem: um homem corpulento, vestido com um manto branco e utilizando um gorro da mesma cor na cabeça, estava acocorado junto da porta, virado para a parede. Sabendo que ele não era dali, aproximou-se lentamente do homem, mas o seu percurso foi interrompido por alguém que lhe agarrou um braço e a afastou da meta.

- Que se passa, Granger? – questionou Jimmy Harris, sem a largar, com ar preocupado. – Estás estranha! Sentes-te bem?

- Quem é aquele homem?

- Quem, aquele? – Jimmy apontou o estranho com um dedo e Hermione confirmou. – Ah, não te preocupes! É somente um exterminador. Estávamos demasiado ocupados para andar a enfeitiçar todos os cantos do Ministério e chamámo-lo para nos ajudar.

E afastou-se, exibindo sempre um sorriso nos seus finos lábios. A morena viu-o regressar à confusão e decidiu também ela partir para o seu cubículo, no qual a esperava imenso trabalho, mas não sem antes dirigir um último olhar ao tão estranho homem que nada mais parecia fazer senão explorar a parede à sua frente, sem dirigir palavra a alguém.

* * *

- Tragam o prisioneiro!

As portas do tribunal abriram-se e entraram seis guardas de Azkaban (uma vez que os Dementors se haviam aliado a Voldemort durante a guerra), transportando no meio de si o suspeito Draco Malfoy. O seu aspecto melhorara bastante desde que fora preso: tomara um bom banho e o cabelo estava agora mais curto. O rosto fora limpo, apesar de continuar pálido e cansado. Era visível o seu esforço para escapar ao grupo que o escoltava, mas o facto de se encontrar muito fraco levava a que todas as tentativas fossem em vão. Por fim, foi sentado na cadeira frente ao banco mais alto da Sala de Audiências, cujos braços estavam repletos de correntes que o prenderam assim que ele as tocou.

- Bom – Hermione pigarreou, ajeitando o seu manto cor de ameixa para ocasiões especiais do Wizengamot, e encarou Malfoy de frente. – estamos hoje aqui reunidos para julgar Draco Marcus Malfoy, acusado de assassinar com uma Maldição Imperdoável Isobel Kristin Vance. Presentes nesta audiência: Gideon Maverick, Ministro da Magia; Oliver Gordon III, chefe do quartel-general de Aurors; Amelia Susan Bones, chefe do Departamento de Aplicação das Leis Mágicas; Hermione Jane Granger, Auror e presidente do julgamento; Harry James Potter, Auror; Natalie Frances Baker Franchise, Auror. Dia 17 de Novembro de 2004, dez horas da manhã e dá-se início à sessão.

Malfoy desviou o olhar dela e mirou as faces dos feiticeiros presentes no julgamento. Não eram muitos, mas todos eles o olhavam com ares de desprezo e raiva. Hugo Vance, pai de Isobel, apesar de aconselhado a não ir, marcava presença num dos primeiros bancos. Ron sentara-se exactamente atrás dele para poder controlar o ódio e a angústia que o homem sentia ao observar o assassino da filha.

- Miss Vance – falou Hermione numa voz clara e bem audível, tentando ocultar o seu nervosismo. – foi encontrada morta na sua própria casa no dia 10 de Novembro deste ano, algumas horas depois do seu homicídio, pelos pais, Hugo e Marianne Vance. Declarações de Mr. e Mrs. Vance ao grupo de Aurors responsável por este caso levaram a que fosse composta a cena do crime: o intruso entrou em casa da vítima durante a noite, assassinou-a de forma brutal e, de seguida, fugiu. Os pais encontraram o terrível cenário quando regressaram a casa de manhã, após uma viagem ao estrangeiro. Como primeira pergunta: como conseguiu o culpado entrar numa casa protegida contra semelhantes ataques? Importa-se de responder, Mr. Malfoy?

- Importo-me, sim! – respondeu ele de forma brusca. – Porque eu não sei a resposta á tua pergunta.

- Por mim, tudo bem... quanto menos contribuir, pior para si!

«Miss Vance foi vítima de um crime brutal. Existiam marcas de estrangulamento no seu pescoço e o seu olhar aterrorizado indicava-nos bem que Maldição a vitimara: Avada Kedavra, a maldição mortal! Tenho a certeza que qualquer membro do nosso júri poderá reparar que assim foi ao observar as fotografias tiradas ao corpo – Hermione passou as imagens imóveis ao júri, que acenaram em concordância. – E isso leva-nos a pensar: que fez ela para merecer este castigo? Que poderia ter feito uma miúda de 18 anos para levar a um crime assim?»

A morena esboçou a sua expressão mais dura para olhar o ex-colega preso na cadeira das correntes. Este fuzilou-a com o olhar, remexendo-se como se tentasse escapar aos olhares que todos os presentes lhe deitavam.

- A resposta à minha pergunta poderá ser encontrada folheando este objecto – a feiticeira levantou no ar o dossier recheado de informações acerca de Isobel. – onde encontramos todas as ligações que a vítima teve com a justiça. Entre elas, encontramos a novidade que Miss Vance avisou o Ministério de que um grupo de Devoradores da Morte planeava um ataque em pleno St. Mungus dentro de três semanas. Um ataque que não se realizou! – era agora o relatório de Jimmy e as fotografias dos três suspeitos que circulavam de mão em mão entre os membros do júri. – E qual a conclusão que se pode tirar deste caso, meus senhores e minhas senhoras? _Vingança_! Os Devoradores da Morte descobriram a jogada perigosa de Isobel e suspenderam o ataque já conhecido no Hospital... Ao invés desse, realizaram um outro na própria casa da jovem que lhes denunciara os planos e acabaram com a sua vida!

A jovem dos caracóis recebeu de novo as importantes peças daquele caso e, após colocar o relatório no seu lugar, aproximou-se lentamente de Malfoy e mostrou-lhe as fotografias do arquivo.

- Será que me pode confirmar se está aqui presente? – questionou ela, sem obter qualquer resposta. O loiro desviou a face, com ar culpado. – O seu silêncio diz-nos tudo, Mr. Malfoy! Bem, talvez queira então dizer-nos quem são os seus companheiros.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio falou mais alto em toda a sala do Tribunal. Draco olhou para Hermione como que a desafiá-la e cerrou duramente os lábios. Atrás dele, Hugo Vance tentava reprimir toda a sua fúria, controlando a enorme vontade que tinha de se levantar e abanar o jovem Devorador da Morte até ele confessar a verdade.

- Pois bem, Mr. Malfoy recusa-se a dar-nos a conhecer a identidade dos seus companheiros, mas penso que todos aqui, membros do júri e testemunhas, vimos o olhar culpado que ele demonstrou aquando da primeira pergunta. Apesar do seu silêncio, podemos entender claramente qual a resposta: Draco Malfoy _é _um dos Devoradores da Morte aqui presentes, no momento em que planeavam o ataque em St. Mungus!

- Nós não planeávamos qualquer ataque no vosso infectado hospital! – gritou ele subitamente, perdendo toda a sua postura.

- Ah, sempre era você que aqui estava! – concluiu Hermione por entre o burburinho geral. – Estamos a progredir muito bem! Explique-me lá então que estava um grupo – o seu grupo, Mr. Malfoy – a fazer aqui neste momento?

O prisioneiro não lhe respondeu uma vez mais. A sua explosão repentina fora totalmente fora do controlo e não desejava mais nenhuma. De preferência, o melhor seria mesmo não mais abrir a boca durante todo o julgamento, excepto sempre que fosse necessário expressar a sua inocência. Hermione exibiu um sorriso vitorioso e regressou ao seu lugar, no banco mais alto.

- Meus senhores, minhas senhoras, Draco Malfoy decidiu, ou foi escolhido pelos colegas para se vingar do facto de Miss Vance ter revelado a verdade às autoridades. Ele próprio confirmou que era um dos homens da fotografia e esta foi analisada de modo a comprovar que os homens presentes eram os responsáveis pelo ataque que não se chegou a realizar!

«Para além disso, os Aurors têm em seu poder provas que o suspeito esteve na casa de Isobel, muito provavelmente no dia do seu homicídio. Na verdade, _este _é o único objecto que possui impressões digitais que não as dos donos da casa. As impressões de Draco Malfoy!»

Enquanto falava, a jovem segurava uma bandeja na mão, que continha o copo de cristal que ela mesma encontrara no quarto da vítima, e apresentava-o aos membros do júri.

- Este copo de cristal estava no quarto de Isobel Vance e análises de peritos confirmam que esta impressão digital é sua, Mr. Malfoy! – comentou Hermione, encarando a face pálida do prisioneiro. – Se você está inocente, como é que isto aconteceu?

- ISSO NÃO PROVA NADA! – gritou ele, fazendo as correntes rangerem com os seus movimentos bruscos. – Eu já tinha estado na casa da Vance, sim... mas não...

- E que esteve o senhor a fazer na casa dos Vance? – a Auror decidiu avançar com a pergunta que mais lhe interessava ao ver que Malfoy não ia continuar. – Eu não o consigo entender! Diz-me que é inocente, mas não me dá motivos para eu confiar em si e cada vez se enterra mais...

- Eu sou INOCENTE! E isso é o que basta! Ninguém precisa de saber aquilo que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, simplesmente querem a verdade. E a verdade é que EU não sou o assassino da VANCE!

Ron segurou Hugo Vance, impedindo-o de se levantar do seu lugar, mas o homem estava a arder de fúria e tentava escapar-se dos braços fortes e firmes do Obliviator. Hermione notou nos dois e decidiu prosseguir com o julgamento. Com um ar cansado, virou-se para o júri.

- Chamo agora a testemunha de acusação: Katrina Vlaskova.

A imigrante russa levantou-se a medo do seu lugar e avançou até à rapariga que a esperava. Todos os olhares estavam caídos sobre si; até mesmo Draco a olhava com imensa desconfiança.

- Bom dia, Miss Vlaskova! – esta abanou a cabeça, como que a cumprimentar a outra de volta, observando com terror toda a sala de Audiências. – Será que nos pode contar tudo aquilo que viu na noite do homicídio?

- Sim! Ah... na noite... eu sair para uma voltinha... sozinha! – naquela mesma manhã, pouco antes do julgamento, Katrina melhorara o seu Inglês junto de Harry, para não originar confusões ao longo do discurso. – Ser tarde, mas eu não ter medo! Eu andar cedo, mas depois atrasar e... hum-hum!

Hermione viu-se obrigada a conjurar um copo de água para ver se Katrina se acalmava um pouco. E tal gesto teve os seus efeitos, bem positivos: em breve, a testemunha explicava aos seus ouvintes a sua breve e simples história. Ao entrar na rua onde os Vance viviam, deparou-se com um estranho homem à luz do candeeiro. Um homem que a mirara, olhos nos olhos, por uma fracção de segundo, antes de colocar algo na cara e fugir a sete pés.

- E esse homem... – questionou a presidente do julgamento, sentindo o doce sabor da vingança brotar-lhe do peito. – pode reconhecê-lo?

Katrina torceu as mãos enquanto a expectativa crescia por toda a sala do Tribunal. Por fim, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e apontou um dedo longo e branco à figura de Draco Malfoy.

- Foi ele!

- ESSA MULHER MENTE! – se não fossem as correntes, Malfoy era capaz de saltar da cadeira e agarrar a imigrante pelo pescoço. – MENTIROSA! EU NUNCA A VI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA!

- Que eu saiba, você nem álibi tem para a noite em questão! Muito obrigada, Miss Vlaskova – a jovem russa regressou ao seu lugar enquanto Hermione se aproximava do júri. – Para finalizar, a prova derradeira! Mrs. Franchise, poderá dizer-nos que revelaram as análises à varinha de Mr. Malfoy?

Natalie levantou-se do seu lugar e leu do pergaminho que tinha nas mãos:

- «_A varinha do suspeito Draco Marcus Malfoy foi examinada pelo nosso grupo de peritos. Para além de apenas terem sido encontradas as suas impressões digitais, averiguou-se qual o último feitiço por ela executado. O resultado foi conclusivo... Avada Kedavra, a maldição mortal!»_

- Pois bem – a voz agora clara de Hermione sobrepôs-se ao burburinho que se seguiu à declaração da Auror. – penso que está tudo dito! Da mesma maneira que penso que ninguém neste local tem dúvidas acerca da verdade sobre quem é o assassino de Isobel. É então por isso que vos peço que levantem a mão caso concordem comigo em como este homem merece cumprir uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban!

E levantaram-se mãos. Um número enorme de mãos no ar; praticamente toda a totalidade de membros do júri concordava com a pena proposta pela jovem. Um sorriso cruel espelhou-se na face dos feiticeiros que haviam marcado presença no julgamento ao verem a decisão final.

Na cadeira das correntes, Draco Malfoy olhou desesperado para a quantidade de mãos que se elevava à sua frente e para o sorriso de Hermione, que, pela primeira vez, se sentia contente com o sofrimento dos outros; sentia-se feliz em ver Malfoy provar o veneno que já há tanto merecia.

- O júri do Wizengamot decidiu! – afirmou ela, sentindo subitamente todo o gelo que se fazia sentir naquele calabouço ser substituído por uma agradável sensação quente de vingança. – Draco Marcus Malfoy, está condenado a passar o resto da sua vida na prisão na qual você tanto gostou de ver os outros! Em breve um grupo de guardas o vai conduzir à sua nova moradia: uma cela bem apertadinha somente para si!

E sorriu uma vez mais. A morte da sua amiga estava vingada.

- E aqui, meus senhores, se encerra a sessão!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Oh, meu Deus, eu só quero que me desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem... espero que realmente me perdoem a demora. Não sei o que me aconteceu (preguiça aguda, na certa...), mas vou tentar que não volte a acontecer!

Eu não entendo nada de leis, por isso, não sei se o julgamento ficou algo parecido com aquilo que é na realidade, mas espero sinceramente que gostem e que continuem a acompanhar os próximos capítulos. Eu _não_ vou desistir dela, posso é demorar um pouco mais nas actualizações.

**JanePotter **(uh, vou considerar esse comentário de Alias como um grande elogio! E só agora é que reparo no nome da "minha" Auror), **Miri **(bom, o Draco é um Devorador da Morte que escapou da cadeia. Eu sou da opinião que os foragidos não têm exactamente as melhores condições de vida, daí o seu aspecto. A expressão do _esqueleto andante _não passou de uma utilizada pelo Harry, o grande inimigo de Malfoy na história, não tem nada que ver com aquilo que eu acho da personagem xD), **Pandora **(peço imensas desculpas por não ter enviado ainda nenhum mail, mas vou ver se me ponho actualizada em breve), **Lina **(fiquei muito contente com a tua mensagem, e mais ainda por saber que estás a gostar. Só espero que continues a pensar o mesmo daqui para a frente) e **Marta **(eu sei que não gostas que te chame assim, mas já estás contente agora? xD) – muito obrigada pelas vossas mensagens e comentários acerca desta fic, só espero que continuem a gostar tanto como até agora! X) Beijos a todos!


	6. Capítulo V

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer:** _Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers – exceptuando aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF _

**Avisos: **_Fanfiction não apropriada para menores de 13 anos por conter algumas cenas de violência e vocabulário pouco apropriado._

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no __puzzle__ e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

* * *

**Capítulo V**

- Miss Granger, apenas uma palavra para o _Profeta Diário..._

- Miss Granger, do _Profeta Vespertino, _poderá dar-nos alguma informação sobre o julgamento que acaba de findar?

- Miss Granger, por favor, para informação dos leitores do _Daily Magic News_, como correu a audiência?

Hermione suspirou profundamente. Assim que saíra da Sala do Tribunal, mesmo em pleno Ministério da Magia, havia sido recebida por uma enorme onda de flashes a rebentarem na sua cara, jornalistas a gritarem perguntas aos seus ouvidos e a tomarem notas nos seus pergaminhos com as penas especiais para a ocasião. Tal fora uma reacção algo inesperada e havia sido apanhada por completo na teia jornalística que se alastrava à entrada da Sala onde um dos seus maiores inimigos escolares acabara de ser condenado a uma pena de prisão perpétua no local que, um dia, fora o local mais temido pelos feiticeiros.

Preferindo optar pelo silêncio, a jovem avançou por entre o magote de gente que a esperava, tentando alcançar o elevador para fugir à confusão e se refugiar na calmaria do seu gabinete. Porém, os jornalistas não a deixavam cumprir os seus planos de fuga e perseguiam-lhe o rasto como cães. Estava já prestes a virar-se e a mandá-los enfiar as máquinas e as perguntas pelo traseiro acima quando Maverick, o Ministro da Magia, e o chefe Gordon vieram em seu auxílio: captaram a atenção dos "perseguidores" e encaminharam-nos para uma saleta, onde as suas perguntas poderiam ser respondidas sem mais demoras.

- Vá descansar, Granger! – Oliver Gordon piscou um olho à sua pupila quando passou por ela com um grupo de jornalistas. – As feras estão domadas.

Ela agradeceu com um simples gesto, mas nem teve forças para avançar em frente e acabou por se afundar numa das cadeiras almofadadas que se situavam mesmo à porta da Sala do Tribunal. Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e descansou a cabeça na palma das mãos. Na sua mente passavam todas as imagens do julgamento que acabava de presidir. Draco Malfoy estava preso! Malfoy... o seu inimigo, o assassino de Isobel... por fim atrás das grades, para sempre. E fora ela quem o conseguira. Por que razão a sua satisfação com o que acontecera se desvanecera tão repentinamente?

- Por aqui, Hermione?

A jovem levantou os olhos subitamente para comprovar quem ali se encontrava com ela: uma voz daquelas era inconfundível. E a de Neville Longbottom era também inesquecível.

- Não te tinha visto ainda, rapaz! – declarou com um sorriso.

Neville retribuiu aquilo que sabia que era um cumprimento da amiga e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado dela. Com 24 anos, continuava bastante parecido com o rapazinho que fora durante o seu período escolar: baixo e redondo, o cabelo negro como ébano ligeiramente desalinhado e bastante esquecido. Contudo, não fora isso que o fez desistir daquilo que mais desejava fazer. Com uma grande queda para Herbologia, sempre pensara em vir a ser professor ou perito naquela matéria; mas a guerra mudara-lhe as ideias, como acontecera a tantos outros. A avó falecera de causas naturais pouco depois de ele fazer os 18 anos e à hora da morte pedira ao único neto para honrar o trabalho dos seus pais, ainda internados em St. Mungus, totalmente loucos. E Neville decidiu que o último pedido da querida moribunda seria cumprido – decidiu enfrentar os seus medos e combater valentemente contra o mal em conjunto com os seus colegas, sempre tão bravos, tão inteligentes, tão corajosos.

O treino para Auror era duro e somente os melhores conseguiam entrar. Ele ficou pelo caminho, apesar dos excelentes resultados que tanto surpreenderam todos aqueles que se relembravam do gordinho medricas que estudara nos Gryffindor com Harry Potter e os seus amigos. No entanto, o ódio enorme que nutria por tudo aquilo que se relacionava com Voldemort e a enorme vontade de prosseguir o trabalho drasticamente interrompido por Frank e Alice Longbottom continuavam a latejar nas suas veias e não quis deixar para trás esse sonho. E foi assim que, quando os Dementors se aliaram ao Senhor do Mal e Azkaban ficou sem qualquer segurança, Neville se ofereceu para o cargo, sabendo bem que riscos corria, mas achando que era chegada a altura de os enfrentar de queixo erguido.

Hoje era um dos guardas da prisão dos feiticeiros, sendo responsável por um dos imensos corredores de Azkaban e conhecendo bem as melhores maneiras de tratar os mais perigosos prisioneiros e resolver as mais complicadas situações. Devido à modéstia e a uma leve timidez, recusava os parabéns dos amigos, dizendo que não entendia o porquê de tantas felicitações; porém, bem lá no fundo, sentia-se orgulhoso do caminho que aprendera a seguir sozinho desde há cerca de quatro anos atrás.

- Vieste buscar a "pesca" de hoje? – perguntou Hermione, encostando-se na cadeira.

- Que remédio! Estão ali num instante a trabalhar com a papelada... – Neville soltou uma gargalhada amigável. – Mas eu não podia perder este momento por nada! Levar Malfoy direitinho para Azkaban... vai ser lindo!

- O melhor de tudo será quando ele te vir! Talvez se quando fosse mais novo soubesse o que lhe ia acontecer por nossa causa, tivesse sido mais simpático!

- Olha que não sei. Ele é tão orgulhoso... Medo devia sim ter, isso não lhe falta! Afinal, Harry prendeu-o, tu condenaste-o a prisão perpétua, eu levá-lo-ei para trás das grades... – o jovem olhou a amiga com o habitual olhar que sempre reservava para ela, cheio de admiração. – Eu vi-te naquele julgamento. Acho que foste simplesmente fantástica, Hermione! A maneira como falaste, dando a entender o quão horrível aquele crime foi, a maneira como apresentaste as provas que o incriminavam, a maneira como o encaraste no final... Soberba para uma primeira vez! Quem me dera ser um dia como tu!

- Neville – interrompeu a morena, com a voz dura de quem deseja dar um bom conselho. – o teu problema é a falta de confiança que tens em ti. Já conseguiste provar que, quando queres, és capaz de mais do que outros que, numa visão geral, parecem pertencer a um nível mais elevado que o teu. Basta pensar que vai tudo correr bem e verás que consegues!

Ele suspirou, com ar de quem foi vencido mas não totalmente convencido. Apertou com força a mão da amiga e preparava-se para dizer algo quando as suas palavras foram abafadas por um enorme grito vindo da Sala do Tribunal. Ambos os jovens saltaram imediatamente das cadeiras onde se encontravam e correram até ao local de onde viera o som. Neville abriu a porta com alguma violência.

- Que se passa aqui? – perguntou ele numa voz firme, sentindo Hermione espreitar por cima do seu ombro.

Os Aurors seguravam Hugo Vance com todas as suas forças. Este tentava libertar-se dos braços fortes que o prendiam, berrando pragas, vermelho de fúria, enquanto esbracejava e chegava mesmo a dar pontapés em redor:

- EU MATO-O! LARGUEM-ME! Tirem as mãos de cima de mim, eu só quero fazer àquele patifório o mesmo que ELE FEZ À MINHA FILHA!

Ron passou a correr pelos dois amigos transportando na mão uma chávena de Poção Calmante. Aproximou-se do homem e, enquanto os homens o seguravam, obrigou Hugo a bebê-la. Em breve, começou a perder as forças e os outros conseguiram arrastá-lo para fora da Sala de Audiências. Ao passar por Neville e Hermione, o ruivo abanou a cabeça, triste e desolado. Nem eram necessárias palavras para explicar o que sentia naquele momento.

- Que fizeste tu, Malfoy? – questionou Hermione assim que Mr. Vance saiu e ela pôde ver o prisioneiro acompanhado por seis guardas no outro canto da Sala. – Vês o que fazes? Não tens vergonha de destruir uma família inteira por causa de uma mera estupidez?

Draco Malfoy, assistindo ao preenchimento da papelada necessária para a sua detenção, olhou-a com fúria.

- Que queres tu? – cuspiu ele com voz rouca. – Diz-me lá que desejas tu! Já me meteste na cadeia e AINDA QUERES QUE EU RESPONDA A PERGUNTAS IDIOTAS?

Por esse momento, já Draco se tentava chegar perto de Hermione, com o ódio a brilhar nos seus olhos cor do mar. Um dos seguranças agarrou-o e puxou-o para junto dos seus colegas, que em breve rodearam o prisioneiro numa tentativa de controlar o seu estado de ansiedade. Um deles virou-se para a Auror com uma expressão algo irritada:

- Peço desculpas, Miss Granger, mas tenho de lhe pedir que se retire. Mr. Malfoy não parece encontrar-se no seu melhor estado de lucidez e estas interrupções apenas pioram a situação! Já chega de confusões por hoje! – de seguida, agarrou Neville por um braço. – E que estás tu aqui a fazer, Longbottom? Vamos levá-lo imediatamente para Azkaban e tua vens connosco, ou é para ficares aqui a namorar pelos corredores?

O jovem pareceu um pouco atrapalhado com a insinuação e chegou mesmo a engasgar-se. O colega tentou juntá-lo ao grupo, mas Neville pediu apenas mais dois minutos na companhia da amiga.

- Desculpa o Corey! – pediu, meio envergonhado. – Ele pode parecer um pouco bruto, mas até é um gajo porreiro!

- Vá, vai lá à tua vida! Eu vou para o meu gabinete arrumar as ideias.

- Olha, se quiseres, depois passa lá por Azkaban. Não tenho um turno muito difícil e talvez possamos falar um pouco.

Hermione sorriu e agradeceu ao amigo o convite, prometendo passar pelo seu posto de trabalho dentro de algumas horas. E virando costas, sentindo o olhar de Corey pregado nas suas costas, saiu da Sala do Tribunal. Assim que a porta se fechou, Neville correu para junto dos colegas, grupo esse que imediatamente partiu para Azkaban com Draco Malfoy entre si.

* * *

- Olha bem à tua volta, Malfoy! – falou a voz sarcástica que o levara até ali. – Porque esta será a tua nova casa até ao dia em que expirares. Espero que gostes, é mesmo à tua medida.

Deu uma forte gargalhada e fechou a cela com alguma violência. Draco olhou-a com desdém e suspirou. Até o seu esconderijo era melhor que aquilo.

No seu lado direito encontrou a cama de ferro, cujo colchão duro estava coberto por uma colcha velha, de cores esbatidas. Do lado esquerdo, duas correntes prendiam uma longa tábua de madeira à parede de tijolos acinzentados, levando-a a formar aquilo que se assemelhava a um estúpido banco. Mordeu o lábio inferior e cruzou os braços com pesar. Que faria ele agora?

Atrás de si, alguém surgiu de repente do nada.

- Confortável? – Neville manteve-se afastado das grades da cela para evitar zaragatas com o prisioneiro. – Bom, Malfoy, venho dar-te uma boa notícia: acontece que tu vieste para Azkaban e logo calhaste no corredor que me pertence a mim! Estás a perceber onde quero chegar?

- Não, gordo, a tua estupidez deixa-me cego quando estou na tua presença! – rosnou o loiro.

- Que, em primeiro lugar, eu estou num nível muito superior ao teu, por isso exijo respeito da tua parte. Isto já não é Hogwarts, não sei se a tua "cegueira" te deixa ver isso!

Draco ia responder torto, mas Neville cortou-lhe as palavras antes de as poder dizer. Agora, era ele quem estava _por cima_ na situação:

- Em segundo lugar, sou eu quem manda nos prisioneiros das celas deste corredor. Portanto, nada de jogos estúpidos da tua parte! Olha que já castiguei muitos que se quiseram armar em engraçadinhos comigo! E em terceiro: esta prisão tem regras e tu tens de cumpri-las. Existem horários para refeições, limpezas e trabalhos. Uma vez que os Dementors se aliaram ao teu Mestre, tivemos de arranjar maneira que Azkaban não fosse apenas estar trancado entre quatro paredes. – batendo com as mãos uma na outra, o segurança deu a entender que a explicação acabara. – E é tudo! Tens alguma dúvida?

- Tenho! – Draco exibiu um sorriso irónico no seu rosto pálido e assustado. – Se precisar de ir à casa de banho, é suposto fazer pelos cantos?

- Isso seria um problema teu, não achas? – ele apontou um dedo ao canto esquerdo. – Vês o único tijolo esbranquiçado? Bate três vezes nele e tens tudo o que precisas!

O prisioneiro olhou Neville da cabeça aos pés, com um ar de autêntico desprezo e irritação na face. Como é que aquele pirralho idiota pudera chegar àquele ponto? Dava-lhe ordens, impunha-lhe regras, exigia-lhe respeito, falava-lhe num tom de voz superior... Não, aquilo não lhe estava a acontecer!

- Bom, se já está tudo esclarecido entre nós, vou deixar-te a sós com as tuas paredes. Penso que será do teu agrado familiarizares-te com elas.

- Estás com pressa para ires ter com a tua namoradinha Sangue de Lama cabeluda?

Mas desta vez Neville não se atrapalhou com o comentário. Conhecia Malfoy demasiado bem para não reconhecer as suas provocações e tinha agora o bom senso de não lhes responder. Olhou o ex-colega nos olhos (só então se apercebeu como ele era alto) e falou-lhe com frieza:

- Já te avisei para não te armares em engraçadinho. Ao faltares ao respeito a um amigo meu, faltas-me ao respeito a mim e já conversámos sobre isso. Guarda as tuas piadas para ti mesmo, Malfoy, aqui ninguém está interessado nelas!

- Uh, que medo!

- Eu já não sou o mesmo Neville de Hogwarts! Tenho 24 anos... sou um homem, tal como tu! Não tenho mais medo de ti. Amadureci como o tempo e parvoíces como as tuas já não me intimidam. Vê lá se sabes pensar duas vezes antes de as fazeres!

- Tu estás errado, Longbottom! Tu, a Granger, o Potter, os vossos amigos... TODOS ERRADOS! Eu sou _inocente_! E quando isso se provar, irei sair daqui e então... então terão a vingança que merecem!

- Sim, claro! – Neville consultou o seu relógio de pulso. – Daqui a meia hora servem o almoço. Porta-te bem e pode ser que tenhas a sorte de eu achar que o mereces.

Draco viu-o afastar-se do seu campo de visão e bateu com força nas grades da cela. Estava furioso. Como é que lhe pudera acontecer algo assim naquele exacto momento? Num instante, tinha toda a sua vida organizada, fugindo com sucesso da justiça, planeando a sua vingança dos tempos passados e, de repente, tudo se lhe escapava das mãos! Agora estava numa situação mais que humilhante, num nível tão abaixo do dos seus maiores inimigos dos tempos escolares que o sangue até queimava de ódio e vergonha quando corria nas suas veias. Aqueles que ele pensava serem inferiores tinham-no encontrado, julgado, humilhado e colocado na cadeia. Mas como é que o conseguiram fazer?

Tirou o manto que vestia, atirou-o para cima do banco de madeira e deitou-se na cama de ferro. Observou as manchas de humidade no tecto e franziu o sobrolho. Não se podia ir abaixo naquela altura! Tinha de ir à luta! Porque não podia manter-se ali fechado enquanto...

- Psst! Hey, Draco!

O loiro levantou a cabeça, esquecendo por completo a corrente de pensamentos que estava a tomar conta de si, e procurou a causa da interrupção. Do outro lado da cela estava um homem, vestido com os mantos da cor púrpura própria dos seguranças de Azkaban. Um capuz da mesma cor ocultava-lhe a face.

- Que foi agora? – perguntou ele com modos bruscos. – O Longbottom já falou tudo comigo! Agora sou uma atracção turística ou quê? "_Draco Malfoy numa cela de Azkaban – dois galeões a visita_", é isso que querem?

- Não sejas estúpido, Malfoy, estou aqui para te ajudar!

E olhando em redor, o estranho retirou o capuz da cabeça. Tinha uma cara oval, barba de três dias e um pequeno bigode de cor escura. A sua pele era algo enrugada e os olhos cinzentos brilhavam no seu rosto esquálido. Passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho molhado pela chuva que caía lá fora e olhou o prisioneiro com um sorriso nos lábios finos e secos.

- Porra, essa coisa é mesmo apertada! – comentou o homem com um ar irónico.

- Desculpe lá, mas nós conhecemo-nos?

O estranho fungou e sorriu vitoriosamente.

- Se nem tu me reconheces, então o disfarce é mesmo bom! – subiu a manga do manto e mostrou a Marca Negra gravada no seu braço. – Sou eu, Patrick Lottus.

- Patrick! Mas... como conseguiste?

Draco sentiu-se invadido por uma onda de puro alívio. E mostrou-o rindo-se. Patrick riu com ele e escondeu o braço, antes que surgisse uma visita inesperada e percebesse que, na verdade, ele era um Devorador da Morte colega do prisioneiro da cela 139.

- Já sabes como eu sou! Mudar de aspecto é comigo! – o recém-chegado aproximou-se das grades e falou tão baixo que Draco teve de se aproximar dele para o ouvir. – Ouve, tu não estás autorizado a receber visitas, tal como a maioria dos presos daqui. Porém, virei ver-te sempre que puder!

- Patrick, mandaram-me para aqui dizendo que eu matei a Vance, lembras-te dela? Parece que ela foi encontrada assassinada aqui há uns dias e agora dizem que fui eu o culpado, mas é mentira!

- Eu sei! – interrompeu ele num sopro. – Sei bem que és inocente e vou tirar-te daqui em breve. Metido aqui dentro não podes fazer muito, mas eu vou trabalhar para encontrar o verdadeiro culpado. Não te afeiçoes a este cubículo, homem: em breve estarás cá fora!

- Prometes?

- Sim! Mas lembra-te que o meu nome aqui não é Patrick! Sou Álvaro Montês, o estrangeiro que veio para Azkaban trabalhar como segurança e não sabe muito Inglês. Convém que nunca nos vejam juntos a conversar ou as suspeitas serão muitas! Também tenciono aproveitar este disfarce para descobrir pistas que nos iluminem. Vais ver, o Ministério ainda te irá pedir desculpas de joelhos!

O prisioneiro soltou uma gargalhada abafada ao ouvir a mentira criada pelo seu colega. Já este retirou do bolso do manto púrpura uma chapa com a sua falsa identificação e prendeu-a ao peito.

- Os nossos processos de falsificação são muito mais desenvolvidos do que aquilo que se pensa! Com sorte, ninguém desconfiará de nada. Bom... não te esqueças do combinado, eu vou "trabalhar".

O loiro levantou-lhe o polegar e Patrick respondeu da mesma maneira. Cobrindo de novo a cabeça até a sua face ficar totalmente oculta, foi-se afastando da cela que acabava de visitar.

Draco sorriu uma vez mais e deixou-se cair de novo na cama. Agora que tinha alguém que acreditava na sua palavra e se ia esforçar para o tirar daquele sítio tenebroso, era como se lhe tivessem retirado um peso da alma, fazendo-o sentir-se leve como uma pena a voar ao sabor do vento.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **mais uma vez, gostaria que me perdoassem este mês sem actualizações. Queria apenas dizer a todos os leitores que eu não vou desistir desta fic e deixá-la inacabada; posso é levar muito tempo a actualizar. Desculpem! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, mesmo tendo servido como introdução a (mais) uma nova personagem. x)

Obrigado à minha beta-reader **Sandra** (mais vale tarde que nunca, não é assim?), pelo trabalho que teve a corrigir os capítulos já publicados, **JanePotter **(eu conheço bem o teu nível de perversidade, mas fica descansada – ou tristonha, depende do teu ponto de vista – não é nada do que estás a pensar), **Wicked-Aleena **(muito obrigada e, já agora, eu também acho que tens muito jeito para escrever!), **Yasmin Bueno **(obrigada outra vez, para mim D/Hr também é o melhor casal e assim será até ao fim) e **Pandora **(espero então que os testes te tenham corrido muito bem e que, já agora, continues a acompanhar).

Beijos a todos! XD


	7. Capítulo VI

****

Longe do Paraíso

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

****

Avisos: _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos._

****

Spoilers: _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

****

Sumário: _No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

****

Capítulo VI

Alguém bateu por três vezes na porta do seu gabinete, interrompendo a monotonia usual daquele lugar. Neville retirou os óculos que usava sempre que era necessário ler ou escrever algo, colocou de lado uns relatórios referentes a casos de má-educação por parte de um criminoso a um segurança da prisão e mirou o relógio em cima da sua secretária. Eram três horas em ponto e àquele momento da tarde apenas podia ser uma pessoa.

- Olá Hermione! – disse ele, dando de seguida dois beijos em cada face da amiga. – Entra, estava à tua espera!

- Mentiroso! Estavas a trabalhar e eu interrompi-te – gracejou a morena ao reparar nos pergaminhos espalhados pelo tampo da secretária. – "O prisioneiro chamou-me filho da…" … Oh, meu Deus, que bela educação!

- É, não é? Mas descansa, estava apenas a ler isso enquanto não vinhas – Neville arrumou tudo num instante e conjurou uma cadeira para a jovem. – Senta-te! Queres uma chávena de chá?

Hermione declinou a oferta e ocupou o assento que ele preparara para si. Em poucas palavras, explicou que o seu chefe, Oliver Gordon, havia-lhe dado aquela tarde livre para poder, por fim, descansar daquele caso. A mesma sorte não teve Harry, e muito menos Ron, que tiveram de continuar o seu trabalho no Ministério.

- É pena, teria todo o gosto em conversar com eles uma vez mais! Mas pronto, a gente logo se vê depois de amanhã no aniversário da Luna. Já arranjaste um presente? Eu ainda estou indeciso entre dois e estou a ver o tempo acabar sem me ver a decidir por nenhum…

Os dois acabaram por se deixar levar por uma conversa banal acerca deles e dos seus amigos, uma conversa tal como aquelas que tinham em Hogwarts, só que Neville não referia os seus receios e Hermione não abordava os seus programas de estudo.

Após alguns minutos, o jovem acabou por acender a lareira para aquecer o ambiente e a sua colega aceitou a chávena de chá de dente-de-leão, que foram bebendo aos golinhos durante a conversa. A determinado momento, Neville encaixou a chávena no pires e adoptou um ar mais sério.

- Aquela rapariga, a Vance… tu conhecias a miúda, não era?

- Porque dizes isso? – atirou Hermione, muito serena, pensando numa história para lhe contar caso ele lhe perguntasse mais alguma coisa. Apesar da sua descendência, o amigo não sabia de nada acerca da Ordem.

- Porque tu e os rapazes assistiram ao funeral dela! – Neville mostrou-lhe o jornal de há alguns dias atrás onde se viam os três amigos de faces tristes, junto à tia da vítima. – Como te reconheci, achei que teres ido porque estavas encarregue do caso não era uma justificação muito plausível. Hey, não fiques com essa cara! – apesar de não entender, a rapariga estava receosa com o rumo da conversa – Não tenho nada a ver com a vossa vida, apenas queria confirmar que a conhecias!

- Pois… bem, nós conhecíamos a Isobel de…. Hogwarts! Sim, é isso.

- Deve ter sido terrível para vocês. Saber que o Malfoy assassinou uma amiga vossa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e levou a chávena aos lábios. O silêncio dominou o ambiente no gabinete durante uns minutos até que Hermione o decidiu interromper, optando por atirar com a pergunta que trazia presa na garganta desde que pusera um pé em Azkaban.

- Achas que… achas que posso ir vê-lo? Ao Malfoy?

Neville olhou-a, com uma sombra escura nos seus olhos amendoados.

- Eu não pretendo armar zaragatas! Prometo-te. Mas é que eu precisava de entender o porquê, percebes? Preciso de perceber o porquê de ela ter de morrer, e como é que ele o conseguiu fazer! Juro-te, não quero mais nada.

O seu olhar passava o desespero em que ela se encontrava. E o rapaz sabia de que nada servia estar a dizer que não, pois conhecia Hermione demasiado bem para saber que ela não desistia às primeiras dificuldades. Malfoy não ia gostar da visita… mas que interessava aquilo que ele achava?

- Só uns minutos! – acabou por avisar Neville, levantando-se da cadeira. – E tens de ser supervisionada, não quero que aquele canalha te magoe!

Hermione exibiu um belíssimo sorriso, radiante. E enquanto saía do gabinete atrás do amigo, fartou-se de lhe agradecer por aceder ao seu pedido. Neville levou-a até ao corredor onde se encontrava o prisioneiro em poucos segundos, tentando ocultar a sua vontade de rir com a atitude da jovem.

- Eu não me quero intrometer nos vossos assuntos, por isso vou manter-me afastado de vocês os dois – avisou ele assim que colocou um pé no corredor que procurava. – Mas estarei aqui assim que precisares, caso o Malfoy se passe. Apenas não demores muito, OK? Estas visitas não são nada recomendadas…

- Percebo. Como te poderei agradecer?

- Dançar comigo no dia do aniversário da Luna. E não te esqueças que eu tenho dois pés esquerdos! – Neville ia afastar-se, mas achou que necessitava de dar um último aviso. – As barras da sua cela estão enfeitiçadas... se ele tentar fazer-te algo, elas encolhem e impedem que alguma parte do seu corpo saia dela.

Ela sorriu de novo, agradecida, e assim que o sentiu pelas costas, avançou em direcção à cela 139. Á medida que avançava pelo corredor iluminado por archotes, os prisioneiros das diversas divisões surgiam das sombras, rosnando-lhe pragas, palavrões ou comentários pouco educados. Alguns eram seus conhecidos: antigos colegas ou Devoradores da Morte que ajudara a prender; e também eles não esqueciam o seu rosto! Hermione tentava não ligar àquilo que eles diziam, mas naquele momento parecia tarefa impossível! O seu coração batia como louco no seu peito e uma gota de suor escorreu pela sua face.

- Olha, olha! – declarou uma voz masculina e sarcástica que ela tão bem conhecia. – Vejam quem ela é! Miss Granger faz uma visita ao lado negro da feitiçaria!

Os restantes prisioneiros bateram com as mãos nas grades das celas em uníssono, mantendo um ritmo constante ao longo de alguns segundos. Malfoy cruzou os braços com uma expressão deliciada.

- Estou a ver que já colocaste todos os teus amiguinhos a adorarem-te! – comentou Hermione, tentando ignorar o barulho que se fazia ouvir no corredor.

- É, sabes, tenho muito boa fama no seio desta grande família. Filho de quem sou, não é difícil!

- Não me digas... Deve ser uma honra ter-te aqui com eles, não? Prova que até os piores bandidos são apanhados nas malhas da justiça.

- Olha lá como falas, sua cabra! – gritou a voz rouca aprisionada na cela 137.

- Eu não estou a falar contigo, Zabini! A conversa é apenas entre mim e o Malfoy, não têm mais nada para fazer?

- Ouviram a Sangue de Lama – pediu Draco, sentando-se na cama. – Deixem-nos lá falar os dois a sós.

Hermione viu os diversos feiticeiros presos afastarem-se das suas respectivas barras e regressarem à monotonia das suas celas. Ela encarou o homem à sua frente; loiro, olhos azuis, roupa velha, corpo escanzelado – que monstro era aquele que se escondia por detrás de uma aparência tão frágil e delicada? Era isso que tentaria descobrir, esperando consegui-lo usando toda a sua perícia e sensatez. Seria capaz?

- Que queres tu, Granger? – começou ele, esticando o corpo suavemente pela cama, colocando as mãos bem atrás da cabeça. – Não virás na certa dizer-me que queres passar um dia comigo aqui, pois não? Já não existem Dementors, mas o ambiente continua horrível...

- Nota-se! És um pirralho comparado com alguns tipos que aqui estão e, no entanto, todos te obedecem!

- Tal como já disse antes, é tudo uma questão de sangue. Acontece que, ao matarem o meu pai, deixaram-me como o único Malfoy neste mundo triste e cruel. E actualmente, Malfoy é sinónimo de herói!

A jovem não resistiu a soltar um ruído de descrença.

- Os Malfoys, heróis! Ah, agora eu entendo como é que os Devoradores da Morte atingem distantes objectivos na vida.

- Mas que queres tu, Granger? – os olhos azuis de Malfoy pareciam estranhamente vivos no seu rosto de mau aspecto. – Vieste gozar comigo? Ou vieste tirar fotografias para dentro de uns anos mostrares aos teus netos de sangue sujo o que fizeste no passado?

- Como é que conseguiste? – perguntou ela, com uma nota de comoção na voz, aproximando-se das grades que a separavam do prisioneiro. – Ela era apenas uma miúda! 18 anos, Malfoy... quem é que já viveu tudo com 18 anos? Como é que foste capaz de fazer uma coisa destas?

Draco olhou-a nos olhos. O seu rosto adquirira uma expressão séria, deixando para trás a ironia de há pouco. Uma sombra escura tomou posse do seu olhar, mas ele nem uma palavra disse.

- Responde-me! – ordenou Hermione, aproximando mais o seu rosto da cela, com voz tremida. – Responde-me, assassino! Como foste capaz de matar alguém como Isobel?

O rapaz levantou-se da cama e foi-se aproximando-se lentamente das grades. Os seus olhos encontravam-se ao mesmo nível dos da jovem, e ambos brilhavam devido à fúria que tomava conta dos dois naquele preciso momento. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios antes de falar.

- Eu não tenho de te dar qualquer resposta! Se queres saber porque é que a Vance morreu, experimenta perguntar ao verdadeiro assassino a razão de o ter feito.

- Malfoy – avisou ela com uma expressão desafiadora. – eu já estou a ficar enjoada com essa tua conversa, ainda não entendeste? Pára de fazer de vítima, porque todos já sabemos aquilo que fizeste!

- Lá porque tu e os teus colegas são muito elogiados pelo vosso trabalho, não significa que tudo o que fazem esteja correcto! – cuspiu o loiro. – Não sei onde é que foste desencantar as "provas" que utilizaste no julgamento, mas estás redondamente enganada! Não me admira nada que tenhas organizado tudo aquilo somente para te vingares de mim.

- Eu não brinco com a justiça!

- Não! Eu fui condenado a prisão perpétua por um crime que não cometi e ainda tens o descaramento de vires aqui dizer-me que não brincas com a justiça? Céus, sempre pensei que fosses mais inteligente que isto!

- Então, tu não és o assassino de Isobel, pois não? – Hermione cruzou os braços com ar pensativo. – Então agora explica-me: que andavas tu a fazer na rua onde ela morreu horas antes do homicídio? Como é que há um copo com a tua impressão digital em casa dela se nunca lá entraste? _Quem é_ o assassino?

- Se eu soubesse já to tinha dito, não achas? – gritou o outro, impaciente. – Eu não me lembro do que fiz naquela noite... mas eu _não_ saí de casa!

A jovem morena apoiou a mão direita na parede de pedra a seu lado, com uma expressão irónica.

- Sabes que não saíste, mas não te lembras de nada. Que conveniente... Peço imensas desculpas, Malfoy, mas se não tens provas em como não saíste de casa na noite do 10 de Novembro nem me mostras provas em como tens um gémeo desconhecido à solta, nada feito! Esta cela continuará a ter o prazer da tua companhia.

- É pena. Mas sei que poderei dormir tranquilo: os meus amigos irão descobrir o verdadeiro culpado e, quando isso acontecer, irei obrigar-vos a ajoelharem-se a meus pés para eu vos perdoar! – Draco recuou e instalou-se no banco de madeira. – Essa é única razão pela qual me interessa que o culpado seja apanhado. Porque de resto... se a Vance morreu era porque o merecia! Em casos de homicídio, há sempre culpa de ambas as partes – ela fez algo que a conduziu a este fim. Olha para o meu pai...

Mas Hermione já não o ouvia. A sua afirmação provocara-lhe uma reacção totalmente inesperada; sentia um punhal cravar-se a fundo no seu peito. _Em casos de homicídio, há sempre culpa de ambas as partes_? Mas como é que ele podia dizer uma coisa tão estúpida, tão venenosa? Ali estava ele, aprisionado naquela cela até ao fim da vida, dissertando acerca da morte merecida do seu pai, sem reparar nela... sem pensar sequer naquilo que tinha acabado de sair da sua boca suja.

- Granger, sentes-te bem?

À voz de Malfoy juntaram-se gritos, choros, súplicas, rezas. _Culpa de ambas as partes_! Só mesmo ele para dizer algo assim! Na sua mente surgiam imagens de todos os amigos que vira morrer durante a guerra, que ela vira ser assassinados em seu redor... e a imagem _dela_. A sua face tão jovem ensanguentada, o seu corpo tão pequeno destruído. Ela não merecia o que teve! Não tivera culpa no que acontecera! Como é que poderia Draco Malfoy chegar ali e dizer que sim?

Uma mulher gritava ao longe, e Hermione ouvia-a tão bem... Em seu redor tudo ficou negro e a imagem _dela_ desapareceu, tal como naquela horrorosa tarde de Julho. E só então se apercebeu que também ela fechara os olhos para fazer desaparecer as memórias daquele dia. Não conseguiu, porém.

- Granger? – tornou o prisioneiro, ligeiramente receoso.

- COMO TE ATREVES? – gritou ela, sem o ouvir. Começou a bater nas grades da cela com toda a violência, gritando o mais que podia, chorando um rio de lágrimas. – TU NÃO VISTE NADA DO QUE EU VI! NÃO SABES NADA! NÃO PASSAS DE UM IMBECIL SEM CORAÇÃO QUE PENSA SER DONO DA VERDADE DO MUNDO. Pois deixa-me dizer-te algo, Malfoy, tu não sabes... o quão errado estás. Totalmente E-R-R-A-D-O!

E dito isto, virou costas e fugiu. Fugir, fugir, fugir, só queria fugir dali. O choro turvava-lhe a vista e não conseguiu sequer distinguir Neville à sua frente, que fora atraído pela sua gritaria selvagem. Os prisioneiros riram-se dela e apontavam-lhe o dedo enquanto ela corria pelo corredor fora da prisão. Todos a gozavam; todos, excepto Malfoy, que, ainda incrédulo com a sua explosão, somente a observava a afastar-se de si.

- Hermione! – chamava Neville, tentando segurá-la. – Hermione, que se passa?

Mas não obteve resposta. Limpando os olhos, ela apressou o passo e correu para a liberdade, longe dali.

hr 

- Tem a certeza que se encontra bem, Miss Granger? Parece-me um pouco estranha... desolada, para ser mais concreta!

- Não, a sério, estou óptima! – Hermione descruzou as pernas e ajeitou a saia, com um sorriso pouco convincente nos seus lábios. – Mas obrigada pela preocupação!

Emmeline serviu-se de mais um pouco de chá e levou a chávena de porcelana aos lábios. Tornou a perguntar à convidada se não desejava mais nada, mas a jovem confirmou a resposta negativa, argumentando que não tinha qualquer fome. O que era verdade... a conversa que tivera naquela tarde com Malfoy em Azkaban estava ainda bem viva em si, sendo assim a principal causadora do seu mal-estar naquele exacto momento. Mas achava que não seria bom contar tal coisa a Emmeline, que já sofria muito por outras razões.

- Como está? – perguntou Hermione, tentando ser simpática e, ao mesmo tempo, desviar o tema da conversa.

- Como deveria eu estar? – a mulher mais velha encaixou a chávena no pires, de novo com uma expressão triste. – Estou a tentar habituar-me à falta que Isobel me faz. Não é fácil, como deve entender, mas tem de ser assim. Uns vão, outros ficam – é a lei! Pelo menos, o culpado já está a pagar pelo que fez.

Emmeline agarrou a mão da colega e apertou-a com força, com um sorriso de gratidão no seu rosto.

- Hugo viu-a no julgamento e contou-nos tudo. Não imagina o quanto lhe agradecemos por tudo o que fez por nós... e por Isobel, claro.

- Não era somente uma questão de descobrir o assassino da afilhada de uma colega; era descobrir quem tinha feito tal coisa a uma amiga! Malfoy nunca mereceu bondade por parte de ninguém e então depois daquilo que ele fez... Foi um prazer presidir àquele julgamento.

Emmeline desviou o olhar e regressou ao chá que esfriava sobre a mesinha do café. Hermione mordeu delicadamente o lábio inferior e deu uma vista de olhos à sua volta. As estantes das salas onde as duas mulheres se encontravam naquele preciso momento estavam totalmente vazias. Os napperons brancos haviam desaparecido das mesas e as duas cómodas tinham sido recentemente envernizadas. Os outros dois cadeirões estavam cobertos por lençóis já velhos, rotos e sujos; a lareira da sala, que ficava bem junto ao armário da loiça de jantar, fora limpa sem cuidado, tendo ainda cinzas espalhadas.

- Não vai ser fácil encontrar quem pague por esta casa. Ninguém irá querer viver numa casa onde alguém foi assassinado! – suspirou a feiticeira ao ver o olhar perdido da jovem a seu lado. – Mas achar comprador não interessa, queremos é deixar este sítio para trás o mais depressa possível. Demasiadas recordações... Hugo e Marianne foram viver para casa dos pais dela até acharem outro local para viver. Penso que preferem ficar por lá. Cambridge, já lá foi?

Hermione acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Bem, é lá que eles irão ficar. Partiram assim que não foram necessários mais relatórios dos Aurors. Eu por cá fiquei... A minha vida é em Londres, Hermione, não posso partir assim! Deixar a Ordem para trás neste momento está fora de questão!

- Você sabe que nos terá aqui assim que precisar de companhia! – observou a jovem.

Emmeline sorriu.

- Claro que sei! E essa é outra das razões pelo qual eu sei que serei capaz de sobreviver nesta cidade.

Prendeu o cabelo liso que começava já a ficar grisalho atrás da orelha e levantou-se do sofá, pousando a chávena em cima da mesinha do café.

- O meu irmão saiu tão depressa desta casa que deixou tudo pelo caminho. Os móveis ficarão, mas as roupas, os objectos... O sogro de Hugo veio buscar tudo aquilo que lhe fora pedido, mas eu sei que tudo o que era de Isobel permaneceu intocado.

- Emmeline – murmurou Hermione, colocando-se de pé junto a ela. – você pediu-me para a ajudar a arrumar o quarto dela e é isso que vou fazer. Mas se ainda lhe custa, não precisa vir comigo!

- Não! Quero entrar uma última vez naquele sítio. Uma última vez...

Um pouco hesitante, Hermione acenou e ambas se dirigiram ao local em vista.

O quarto de Isobel mantinha-se totalmente igual àquilo que ela vira no dia em que ali entrara pela última vez, apenas com a diferença que o corpo já não se encontrava atado à cama. Emmeline suspirou e, tentando ignorar tudo o resto, dirigiu-se até ao armário, abrindo as duas portas.

- Ofereci-lhe este manto quando fez 16 anos! – murmurou a mulher, retirando um belíssimo manto de cerimónia de um dos cabides. – "Já és uma mulherzinha, Isobel, bem mereces um", foi o que eu lhe disse. Só teve oportunidade de o vestir uma vez, nos dois anos que ainda tinha para viver...

Pressentindo o que se iria seguir, a jovem aproximou-se da colega e deixou-a pousar a cabeça no seu ombro. Os seus joelhos cederam e as duas caíram ao chão, abraçadas. Segurando o manto numa mão, Emmeline chorou e não foram precisas as palavras para aquele momento. Porém, o seu desabafo terminou tão depressa como começara. Limpando as lágrimas à palma da mão, ela esticou um braço até ao armário e retirou uma pequena caixa de cores amarela e preta. No centro estava o símbolo de Hogwarts.

- Ela tinha orgulho de onde vinha! – sorriu tristemente e estendeu a caixa para Hermione. – São fotos de Isobel. Eu quero que fique com elas.

- O quê! – perguntou a jovem, surpreendida. – Emmeline, eu não posso aceitar!

- Pode sim. Isobel era sua amiga e é aqui que vocês pertencem: são as recordações das suas amizades. Acho que isto fica melhor consigo, aceite!

Hermione recebeu a caixa nas suas mãos, sem saber bem o que dizer. No entanto, também não foi necessário: alguém tocou à campainha com força e Emmeline consultou o relógio de pulso.

- Deve ser o director do centro para o qual vamos doar estas roupas. Pedi-lhe para vir às seis e meia e ainda não arrumei nada!

- Não se preocupe, eu vou lá!

Pousando a caixa das fotografias sobre a cama, Hermione levantou-se e avançou pelo corredor até à porta de entrada. Assim que a abriu, viu um homem de idade avançada que possuía uma farta cabeleira branca como a neve.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou ele. – Vim buscar uma encomenda de Miss Emmeline Vance.

- Pois claro, entre, por favor – indicou Hermione, fazendo sinal. – Nós estamos um pouco atrasadas, mas verá que em breve tudo estará pronto para poder levar.

****

Continua...

N/A: em primeiro lugar: desculpem todos estes meses sem actualizações. A preguiça é mesmo um pecado mortal, não é? É por isso que eu quero agradecer à JanePotter, por me ajudar a passá-lo e permitir que este capítulo estivesse aqui hoje e não no fim do ano. Em segundo lugar: desculpem também se a sexta parte não vos trouxe revelações ou o adensamento que esperavam, mas este capítulo será necessário mais para a frente. Em terceiro lugar: vou tentar não levar outros três meses a postar, apesar de agora ser Verão, o que significa "_férias_". E em quarto lugar: obrigada a todos aqueles que fazem com que esta fic não permaneça incompleta – **Pandora**, **JanePotter**, **Lina**, **Wicked**, **Marta** e todos aqueles que lêem e não deixam mensagem.


	8. Capítulo VII

****

Longe do Paraíso

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

****

Avisos: _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos._

****

Spoilers: _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

****

Sumário: _No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

****

Capítulo VII

__

"A menina de sete anos levantou-se da cadeira de plástico duro e alaranjado. Na arcada da porta da sala de espera, a mulher de cabelos encaracolados muito mal apanhados na nuca levou as mãos à cara para esconder as lágrimas que brotavam dos seus olhos tão semelhantes aos da filha mais velha, perante as palavras do homem alto que vestia uma comprida bata branca. Este pousou uma mão no seu ombro com uma expressão pesada e afastou-se, como se a acção que acabava de realizar fosse a mais normal do mundo.

Nas mãos da menina, cujos olhos de inocente brilhavam devido às lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer pela sua face sem pinga de sangue, repousava o ursinho de peluche já velho que dedicara todos os seus seis anos de presença naquela família a dar e receber carinho. Era o ursinho dela_; trouxera-o para que _ela_ nunca se sentisse sozinha enquanto ali estivesse – tempo esse que ela sabia que não seria muito."_

- Não era muito... estava tudo bem...

__

"A mulher que continuava ainda junto à porta abraçou o homem a seu lado. As suas lágrimas de dor ensoparam a camisa ensanguentada que ele vestia naquele momento. O homem magro passou um braço em torno dela; na sua face bailavam as principais emoções: dor e tristeza, raiva e ódio. Cerrou os olhos com força e deles escorreu um par de lágrimas que ele não se esforçou em limpar.

A menina tentou chamar a atenção de ambos por mais de uma vez, mas foi em vão. A mãe afogara-se num choro compulsivo e o pai entrara em choque. Ela não gostou da sua reacção e assustou-se. Apertou com força o boneco nas suas mãos e, de súbito, o seu olhar caiu no corredor totalmente vazio, ali mesmo a seu lado. Dirigindo um último olhar aos pais, olhou de novo o corredor e deu um passo em frente."

- Não... não, por favor, não...

__

"O corredor estava vazio, mas podia ouvir o burburinho nas salas que o rodeavam. Caminhando pelo lado esquerdo, encontrava o balcão de atendimento. Contudo, ela sabia que ninguém a podia ver. A mulher feia por detrás do balcão atendia uma jovem com um bebé ao colo; um homem passou por elas empurrado uma cadeira de rodas que transportava uma idosa que respirava através de uma máscara de oxigénio. O movimento era pouco e todos os que ali se encontravam estavam demasiado ocupados consigo próprios para repararem na menina perdida naquele imenso hospital.

E então, ela viu-as. Chegada ao fim do corredor e olhando para o lado esquerdo, as portas de cor acinzentadas pelas quais ela_ passara quando ali chegara. Pela certa, ainda ali se encontrava, lutando pela vida que lhe fugia por entre os dedos._

Relembrou a reacção dos pais às palavras do médico. As lágrimas... a dor... o ódio! Não, ela não poderia estar... não, estava tudo bem!"

- Não... eu não...

"_Aproximou-se lentamente das portas cinzentas. As mãos já doíam de tanto apertar o seu ursinho. O sangue ameaçava gelar-lhe nas veias. Na garganta formara-se um nó que mal a deixava respirar. A medo, esticou o braço direito e empurrou um pouco a porta. Apenas queria ver o que se sucedia por detrás delas._

A imagem deixou-a em choque. Esbugalhou os olhos e tentou gritar, mas o nó na garganta impedia-a de soltar qualquer som. O corpo dela _jazia sobre a maca, quase totalmente desfigurada e banhada em sangue. E o seu rosto... Como poderia aquele ser o seu rosto, outrora tão belo e pacífico?_

Um homem de pequena estatura puxou o lençol branco de modo a cobrir todo o seu corpo e foi então que a verdade a atingiu de forma brutal. Viu a sala enevoada devido às lágrimas que se formaram nos seus olhos cor de chocolate. As batidas do seu coração eram quase imperceptíveis quando ela percebeu que nunca mais a veria com vida outra vez. Ela sabia que devia fechar a porta e correr até ao colo carinhoso da mãe, mas perdera por completo a reacção. Os membros não executavam os seus desejos.

- Filha, não!

A voz feminina que ela tanto conhecia aproximava-se cada vez mais. O homem da sala de espera avistou-a e correu para ela. De súbito, tudo ficou negro quando uma mão forte lhe tapou a vista e braços finos a puxaram até ao corpo confortante da mãe. Esta chorava no seu ombro, mas ela não conseguia fazer o mesmo que a mulher. Não conseguia nada. E tudo o que queria fazer era gritar – gritar como aquela voz gritava na sua mente e no íntimo do seu ser:

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!..."

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Com um grito final, Hermione despertou do terrível pesadelo. O relógio na mesa de cabeceira indicava duas horas e meia da manhã. Sentindo ainda os terríveis gritos ecoar na cabeça e o pijama colar-se ao seu corpo devido ao suor, uma pontada no estômago fê-la revirar-se na cama e correr até à casa de banho, onde vomitou de angústia e desespero.

hr 

As portas de Azkaban abriram-se de rompante para a deixarem entrar. O segurança responsável pelas entradas e saídas da prisão observou-a, de olhos bem abertos, mas não mexeu nem um músculo para a deter. Hermione prosseguiu o seu caminho pelo corredor de pedra com o olhar fixo no nada. Apenas tinha um destino em mente: a cela 139.

Passou pelo gabinete onde na tarde anterior encontrara Neville Longbottom, mas nem parou por um segundo para o cumprimentar. Na sua mente, apenas um destino, uma face. E quando o encontrasse, ele veria: Draco Malfoy nem saberia sequer o que o atingira. Havia de aprender a não gozar com os seus sentimentos.

- Hermione! Hermione, onde vais tu?

A voz de Neville soava tão longe do seu mundo...

- Hermione, fala comigo!

- NÃO! – a jovem afastou a mão do amigo e tentou fugir em direcção ao seu destino. – NÃO! NÃO!

Chegou ao portão de ferro que dava para o corredor recheado de celas com os perigosos Devoradores da Morte – era ali que o cobarde se escondia. Esticou o braço para o abrir e dar um passo em direcção àquilo que mais desejava naquele momento, quando uma mão mais forte a agarrou e a impediu de realizar os seus intentos. Neville seguira-a e puxara-a para si, aprisionando-a com as suas mãos.

- Mas que se passa contigo? – perguntou ele, quase sem fôlego.

- Nada, Neville, não se passa NADA! Deixa-me ir, eu tenho de falar com ele...

- Eu não te vou deixar falar com o Malfoy enquanto estiveres nesse estado e não me contares o que aconteceu ontem à tarde! Conta-me, Hermione!

Ela queria contar-lhe tudo. As palavras cruéis e injustas de Malfoy, o pesadelo daquela noite, o passado negro e doloroso que teimava em esconder. Porém, tais memórias eram como uma punhalada algures no seu peito; as palavras queimavam-lhe a garganta, fazendo-a gritar no seu interior. Que mal tinham feito eles para merecerem tal tragédia? Porque é que tudo doía ainda tanto mesmo após tanto tempo?

Com um ar desolado, Hermione deixou-se cair nos braços do amigo, que a olhava com receio e tristeza no olhar. Baixou a cabeça até ao ombro do rapaz e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem sem controlo pela sua face. Neville passou os braços em torno da sua cintura e embalou-a suavemente, murmurando palavras de consolo ao seu ouvido enquanto a conduzia até ao seu gabinete para poderem conversar com maior privacidade.

- Então, estás melhor? – perguntou ele quando Hermione acalmou um pouco. – Queres alguma coisa? Talvez eu deva ir buscar uma Poção Calmante...

- Não, obrigada! Já estou melhor, sim.

Ela limpou os olhos ao lenço que retirara do bolso do manto e mordeu os lábios repetidamente. Neville puxou o cadeirão para junto dela e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Hermione, eu sou teu amigo, preocupo-me contigo, quero ajudar-te. Mas para isso preciso que sejas honesta comigo, entendes? – falou o jovem, apertando ternamente a mão da amiga. Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, ainda tristonha. – Por isso, diz-me: isto tem algo a ver com a discussão entre ti e o Malfoy no encontro que tiveram ontem?

Mais uma vez, ela mostrou um sinal afirmativo. E como Neville continuava à espera de uma justificação plausível para o seu comportamento anormal, avançou um pouco mais no seu discurso:

- Ele magoou-me muito. Desenterrou partes do meu passado que eu não queria relembrar...

- Que passado? Podes-me explicar o que aconteceu ou não vai ajudar em nada?

Hermione suspirou. Já que as memórias daqueles tempos estavam tão vivas, não valia a pena escondê-las ao amigo só para não lhe doer referi-las, pois Neville esperava uma explicação.

- Bom, não é algo que costume contar a toda a gente, porque é algo muito doloroso. Ainda hoje custa tanto relembrá-lo, tal como no dia em que tudo aconteceu. Somente Harry e Ron o sabem, e foi uma revelação bastante recente também! – exibiu um triste e magoado sorriso. – Ela teria agora 21 anos, se não fosse tudo aquilo...

- Quem teria agora 21 anos? – arriscou ele após uma pausa prolongada.

- Claire... a minha irmã, três anos mais nova que eu.

«Tudo isto aconteceu numa tarde de Julho, há 17 anos atrás. Eu e a Claire tínhamos saído para irmos brincar. Ela tinha somente 4 anos e eu adorava-a: era tão pequena, inteligente, bonita. Poucos adivinhavam qual o nosso grau de parentesco, porque Claire tinha puxado os traços físicos da família do meu pai. Pele, olhos, cabelo muito claros. E era sempre tão querida... eu queria estar junto a ela o tempo inteiro.

Naquela tarde, saímos e fomos para o parque infantil que ficava no nosso bairro, um pouco abaixo da nossa casa. A minha mãe sabia sempre que nós adorávamos ir brincar para aquele local e não se preocupou muito. Maldita a hora em que pusemos um pé fora de casa!

Pedia sempre a Claire para não se afastar de mim quando estávamos sozinhas e ela obedecia-me sempre... mas não o fez naquele dia. Sabe-se lá porquê, enquanto eu me divertia no escorrega e pensava que ela estava mesmo atrás de mim, Claire foi a correr atrás de um pássaro até fora do parque... saiu para a rua... estrada... sorria, chamava o meu nome... e quando eu olhei, ela... foi... eu já só vi um carro passar-lhe por cim...»

As lágrimas transbordaram uma vez mais dos seus olhos. Neville apertou a mão da amiga com força, decidido a guardar todas as suas questões para o fim. No entanto, ela em breve continuou a sua história.

- Eu fiquei transtornada e corri imediatamente para ela. Comigo vieram outras pessoas que viram o que acontecera. Inexplicavelmente, o condutor do carro deu meia volta e desapareceu enquanto o Diabo esfrega um olho. Mas ninguém o tentou impedir... apenas Claire nos preocupava! Atraída pelo barulho, veio a minha mãe, ela... gritou, gritou... "Claire! Claire!". Alguém chamou uma ambulância, mas era tão... tarde!

«A minha irmã morreu naquelatarde, ao chegar ao hospital. Tinha somente 4 anos, Neville! Quatro! A minha mãe só conseguia chorar, o meu pai tinha ainda a camisa cheia de sangue por ter ido na ambulância junto a ela. Estavam em choque... incapazes de me contar o que acontecera. E eu... querendo saber, fui procurá-la e... encontrei-a, por fim. Na maca... mort...»

Neville apenas teve tempo de se chegar junto a ela para amparar a cabeça morena que caiu lavada em lágrimas. Esforçava-se para não chorar junto com a amiga, mas a sua história monstruosa e o seu desespero evidente eram obstáculos difíceis de vencer.

- Qual a tua reacção nesse momento? – perguntou ele assim que notou que o ritmo de choro já abrandara um pouco.

- Como querias que eu reagisse? – Hermione falava por entre soluços com uma voz abafada. – Naquele momento fiquei petrificada por completo. E assim permaneci durante mais uns dias; nem consegui sequer chorar no funeral. Custava-me crer que nunca mais a veria de novo e que a última imagem que eu tinha dela era aquela. E ainda tinha de carregar diariamente com o peso de que se eu não a tivesse levado comigo para o parque naquela tarde, a esta hora ela ainda estaria viva!

- Hermione – suspirou Neville, sem afastar os braços do corpo dela. – o que aconteceu não passou de um acidente. Um acidente terrível, mas ainda um acidente! Não foste tu a responsável pela morte de Claire.

- Foi o que me disseram naquela altura. Os meus pais... – com uma fungadela, a jovem afastou-se do ombro do amigo. – Ao início, sempre pensei que me culpavam pelo sucedido, mas depois eles conversaram comigo e explicaram-me que não era verdade. Mas a verdade é que nunca consegui esquecer aquele dia... com o tempo, fui aceitando o facto de ela já não existia, mas ficou tudo aqui gravado.

Apontou um dedo à cabeça e de seguida, olhou pela janela com uma expressão neutra. Ainda sentado no seu cadeirão, Neville arriscou a pergunta que pensava ter algo a ver com o estado da amiga.

- E o culpado?

Tal como esperava, ela ficou de novo com uma expressão taciturna, mas o ódio surgiu-lhe no rosto de uma maneira que o segurança de todo não esperava.

- Nunca o encontrámos! O condutor bem sabe aquilo que fez, mas é tão cobarde que se recusa a dar a cara! E as estúpidas autoridades não conseguiram sequer um suspeito! É tão desumano, inacreditável... Como pode alguém fazer uma monstruosidade destas e nem sequer se importar com o estado de saúde de uma criança! – Hermione passou a mão pela cara com tanta força que ficou com ela toda vermelha. – Após a morte de Claire, mudámo-nos para o outro lado de Londres, mas ainda hoje não consigo andar na rua, olhar para desconhecidos e não pensar que essa pessoa pode ser o responsável pela morte precoce da minha irmã!

Neville não sabia que acrescentar. Também ele sabia o que era perder um ente querido às mãos de outrém: os seus pais ficaram totalmente loucos depois de terem sido torturados por Devoradores da Morte, mas conhecia os seus nomes e estes cumpriam pena em Azkaban. O caso de Hermione era diferente e tão, ou talvez até mais, doloroso que o seu.

- Quando ontem fui falar com Malfoy – prosseguiu a jovem, um pouco mais calma. – eu não tinha intenção de referir a Claire, claro. Mas a conversa entre nós tomou outros rumos, ele estava a arranjar histórias para se defender... e acabou por dizer que, se Isobel tinha sido assassinada, era porque o merecia, tal como acontecia com todos aqueles que terminavam as suas vidas da mesma maneira. E a minha irmã foi assassinada; mas ela não merecia morrer. Ela não teve culpa! Ninguém merecia morrer assim!

- E era por isso que querias hoje falar com ele?

- Não era só por causa disso!

Os sinais de desânimo e angústia de há pouco pareciam agora começar a amainar no seu rosto. Pousou os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, pensativa.

- Há algo aqui que não bate certo! Eu sei que Malfoy é perito em mentiras, mas todas estas insistências de que é inocente... Não sei, parece que ele não está a ser totalmente falso!

- Tu achas que ele está a falar a verdade! – perguntou Neville, de olhos esbugalhados de admiração.

Ela demorou um pouco a responder. Levantou-se rapidamente da sua cadeira e, sob o olhar abismado do colega, deu umas quatro ou cinco voltas ao gabinete sem abrir a boca, antes de se sentar de novo com um ar desafiador.

- Não sei! – explicou ela, apressadamente. – Mas eu quero castigar o _verdadeiro_ assassino de Isobel e... eu não sei, Neville... Sinto que Malfoy tem algo de importante a revelar, mas algo o impede...

- Achas que apanhámos o homem errado?

- É isso que eu quero descobrir. Eu quero ter a certeza absoluta que Malfoy está somente a tentar equivocar-nos em seu favor!

Hermione suspirou profundamente e a sua expressão ficou taciturna uma vez mais.

- Isobel é o meu primeiro caso de homicídio em que conheço a vítima. Encontrar o culpado é mais que uma vingança ou uma questão de justiça: é recompensar o facto de que nunca encontrei o assassino da minha irmã! – a sua expressão era agora de súplica. – Por favor, Neville!

O jovem não sabia que responder. Achava que aquele não era o melhor momento para proporcionar um encontro entre os dois, ela ainda não estava suficientemente bem para o enfrentar e poderia vacilar, tal como acontecera no dia anterior. Contudo, a sua dor era tão verdadeira e ele entendia tão bem o seu pedido... Daquela vez, foi ele quem suspirou. Como poderia resistir ao olhar desesperado e magoado de Hermione?

- Tudo bem, eu deixo-te ir. Mas não quero que tudo acabe como da última vez! – levantaram-se ambos e Neville abriu a porta à amiga. – Desta vez, eu vou contigo!

****

Continua...

N/A: este capítulo era para continuar. Mas contar a história da Hermione saiu bem maior do que aquilo que eu esperava e por isso é melhor terminar por aqui. Desculpem ainda não adiantar muito mais. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo quanto antes. E mais uma vez, mil e um obrigados ás minhas duas "quidas" **Pandora** e **Jane** – que faria eu sem vocês? Obrigada também à segunda pela olhadela! Beijinhos e até breve, espero!


	9. Capítulo VIII

****

Longe do Paraíso

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

****

Avisos: _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos._

****

Spoilers: _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

****

Sumário: _No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

****

Capítulo VIII

- Olhem, olhem, vejam quem regressou aos Infernos! Ficaste sedenta de mais animação ou vieste para te desculpares do teu comportamento aberrante?

Hermione cruzou os braços frente ao peito e olhou cheia de desprezo para o rapaz magro e de cabelo loiro escorrido fechado na sua cela, sentado a um canto, quase totalmente coberto pelas sombras negras. Avançando com uma expressão superior, Neville colocou-se ao lado da amiga e fuzilou o prisioneiro com o olhar. Draco levantou-se imediatamente com um lampejo de troça na sua face.

- Hoje trouxeste o namorado? Oh, Granger, que me vais fazer? Vais mandar o Longbottom mauzão dar-me tau-tau por não te lamber os sapatos? – enquanto falava, deixava o lábio inferior tremer repetidamente, fingindo estar à beira das lágrimas.

- Não me dizes que és inocente? – interrompeu a jovem, exibindo um sorriso trocista, sem querer perder as estribeiras com ele. – Pois bem, tens aqui uma Auror e um segurança que te querem ouvir: porque é que devemos acreditar no que dizes?

A troça e a ironia desapareceram instantaneamente da face pálida de Draco. Por outro lado, um certo brilho de esperança surgiu nos seus olhos azuis. Ele abeirou-se das grades que o separavam dos ouvintes.

- Vocês acreditam em mim? – perguntou Malfoy num sussurro, sem qualquer vestígio de sarcasmo na voz.

- Miss Granger não disse isso! – Neville colocou as mãos atrás das costas e olhou para o loiro de queixo bem erguido. - Nós estamos aqui para ouvir a tua versão. Tu dizes que és inocente, mas todas as provas apontam para ti. Então, vamos dar-te a oportunidade de te explicares.

- Mas explicações plausíveis, Malfoy! – avisou Hermione, entredentes. – Voltas aí com essas merdas de que já estiveste em casa dos Vance mas não dizes quando ou porquê e acaba-se de vez a oportunidade!

Malfoy olhou-os, aliviado e esperançado. Desde que fora capturado pelos Aurors que sempre pensara que era impossível escapar daquela situação. Não podia fugir de Azkaban e, sendo acusado de homicídio, não seria uma pena leve. Tinha, porém, um amigo que acreditava nele e agora membros do Ministério estavam dispostos a ouvir as suas palavras. Pela primeira vez na vida, achou que merecia a pena trocar a ironia e o sarcasmo por uns minutos de verdade e explicação.

- Eu não matei a Vance, Granger! – sibilou ele para ambos. – É verdade, acreditem em mim!

- Conhecias Isobel? – atirou a jovem do outro lado.

Os olhos de Hermione e Neville estavam fixos na figura do prisioneiro, acompanhando todos os seus movimentos. Draco deixara cair a cabeça loira e mirava as pontas dos pés. Quando pousou o olhar nos dois feiticeiros, passou com a língua pelos lábios antes de falar.

- Que interessa isso? Estou aqui para me defender, se eu a conhecia ou não... isso não interessa!

- Ah, que raio! – irritou-se Neville, afastando um pouco a colega para ambos ficarem na mesma linha frente ao prisioneiro. – As perguntas terão obrigatoriamente de ser duas. Que fizeste tu na noite do assassínio e que justificações encontras para o facto de que uma testemunha te ter avistado no local do crime?

- Sei lá, Longbottom! Se calhar a mulher vê mal e ainda não se apercebeu...

- Mas eu vou ter de avisar mais uma vez...

Neville cortou a palavra de Hermione com uma pancada leve nas costas. Sabia que ela estava muito vulnerável e uma nova explosão não lhe faria nada bem! Com o aviso, a jovem acalmou-se um pouco: suspirou profundamente e afastou o olhar de Malfoy.

- Ouve lá, nós dispensamos as tuas piadinhas sem interesse! – preveniu o segurança, espetando um dedo frente ao rosto do prisioneiro. – Lembra-te que eu já te preveni sobre as tuas ironias e que eu e Miss Granger estamos aqui por vontade própria. O que significa que, ou nos contas algo que interesse para o caso, ou te vamos deixar aí a apodrecer!

Draco bufou de raiva.

- Que queres que eu te diga? Eu nunca vi aquela russa mais gorda e não sei como é que ela me viu naquela noite! – tornou a baixar a cabeça, enquanto se tentava lembrar daquilo que fazia aquando da morte de Isobel Vance. – Papéis... sim, eu estava a fazer algo com papéis! Só me lembro disso, talvez depois me tenha deixado dormir ou assim. Que mais queres, Longbottom? Não me lembro de mais!

- Segunda pergunta, Malfoy – bradou Hermione, já farta da conversa do prisioneiro que não ia dar a lado nenhum. – como é que pode haver um copo na casa de Isobel com a tua impressão digital? E vê lá se me dizes a verdade, ou eu arranco-te a língua!

- Eu já lá estive! – Draco atirou a resposta furioso, conseguindo assim assustar os dois ouvintes. – Estive lá há uns tempos atrás. Mas não foi na noite do crime. _Eu não a matei!_

- Isso significa que conhecias Isobel!

Mais uma vez, o loiro recusou-se a responder à pergunta de Hermione. Ao invés disso, colocou-se de cócoras e bateu com a testa nas grades da cela. As lembranças do seu passado quase se podiam ver passar no azul dos seus belos olhos.

- Eu passei por lá apenas para conhecer a casa. Era grande, era humana... era tão diferente das casas que eu conhecera até então! Tinha os seus defeitos, claro: os sofás eram muito fundos, as escadarias faziam os nossos passos ecoar no hall de entrada, isto sem falar da maldita porta que chiava terrivelmente assim que se abria ou fechava. Mas era agradável, sim!

« Eu não posso adiantar pormenores. Mas Granger, eu juro-te que não me lembro do que fiz, em que objectos toquei... está tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça! Porém, eu sei que não a matei... talvez eu tenha mesmo tocado naquele copo, mas... Pelo Senhor das Trevas, porque estão a olhar assim para mim!»

A conclusão estava à vista de todos. Era óbvio que nem Hermione nem Neville acreditavam no seu discurso incoerente e sem sentido, e não o tentavam esconder. Draco olhou ambos nos olhos e eles viram neles algo completamente inédito: o profundo desespero.

- Queres a verdade, Malfoy? – a morena acocorou-se também e exibiu um sorriso nada amável. – Eu não consigo acreditar em ti nem na tua história de menino inocente. Mas escusas de te importar com a minha ameaça sobre a tua língua: eu contento-me somente em deixar-te aí dentro!

- Porquê, Granger? – perguntou ele num fio de voz.

Mas ela não lhe respondeu dessa vez. Massajando as têmporas, Hermione afastou-se da cela 139 por entre o pandemónio gerado pelos diversos prisioneiros que batiam de novo com as palmas das mãos nas grades. Neville, deitando um último olhar de desprezo ao loiro aprisionado, correu atrás dela e deu um berro para mandar calar toda a gente. Apesar de não se extinguir por completo, o barulho diminui um pouco e o segurança pôde assim abandonar o corredor na companhia da jovem amiga.

A saída precipitada de ambos, contudo, levou a que nenhum reparasse na reacção de Malfoy. Incapaz de se levantar, o rapaz não desviou o olhar do último lugar onde os vira e uma lágrima cobarde escorreu de um dos seus olhos. Lágrima que ele não se esforçou em limpar. E num sussurro, o seu pedido final saiu dos seus lábios com uma réstia de esperança que ameaçava em breve findar:

- Por favor...

hr 

Hermione tocou a campainha do número 45, uma porta de cor esverdeada que se situava apenas a uns passos do Doces dos Duques. Cobrindo o saquinho de papel com o manto de cor escura para o proteger da chuva que caía descontroladamente naquela tarde de Novembro, esperou pacientemente que alguém lhe abrisse a porta, mas foi situação que tardou. Tornou a tocar mais uma vez.

- Já vai, já vai! – ouviu do outro lado. Alguém soltou o trinco e a passagem foi aberta. – Hermione, que bom ver-te! Entra, estás encharcada!

Ela penetrou no pequeno hall de entrada e Ron auxiliou-a a despir o manto, dizendo à amiga que precisava apenas de subir a escadaria para encontrar o grupo do costume reunido.

- Eu fui a última a chegar? – questionou a jovem entre o sério e o divertido, enquanto subia os degraus. – A velhice está a dar cabo de mim!

A casa de Ron e Luna situava-se por cima daquilo que um dia fora um _pub_ para feiticeiros mais idosos mas que agora não passava de um local abandonado, à espera que alguém se decidisse a dar-lhe um qualquer uso para a comunidade mágica de Hogsmeade. Com apenas um piso, era a casa perfeita para o início de vida conjunta dos dois jovens. A sala, separada da cozinha por um simples balcão, era a maior divisão do apartamento e tornava-se bem agradável sempre que servia de ponto de encontro para amigos do casal.

- Hermione, que bom ver-te! –cumprimentou Luna, extremamente calma mas com um sorriso na face ao avistar a amiga.

- Olá a todos. Olá, Luna, parabéns pelo teu aniversário! – as duas raparigas trocaram beijos na face e a morena passou o saquinho de papel à aniversariante. – Toma, espero que gostes do presente. Coloquei-lhe um feitiço _Impervio_, mas não sei se repeliu toda a água...

- "_Snorkacks de Chifres Amarrotados e a Sua Expansão pela Europa e Pelo Mundo_"! Por Merlin, há meses que andava para comprar este livro! Obrigada, Hermione!

Luna afastou uma madeixa do cabelo loiro da face e correu até ao quarto para guardar aquele tesouro. A irmã de Ron, Ginny, que também marcava presença na festa, aproximou-se da amiga com um sorriso algo incrédulo no seu rosto sardento.

- Pensava que a tua opinião sobre aquele livro era de que não passava de uma viagem ao mundo da fantasia! E mesmo assim, gastaste dinheiro nele!

- Se é para fazer uma amiga feliz...

Com um sorriso discreto, a jovem dos caracóis aproximou-se do grupo que já aparecera. Apenas os amigos mais próximos estavam presentes: Harry, num dia de folga do Ministério, Neville, que pedira licença de se ausentar por uma tarde, e Kaneesha Summers, a namorada do primeiro, que desde o início do namoro que era amiga de todos eles. Kaneesha era uma mulher bonita, de pele morena, cabelos cor de ébano e doces olhos escuros que tentavam esconder o sofrimento de uma vida. Contando já 24 primaveras, casara ainda muito nova com o homem errado e o conto de fadas que pensava viver terminou alguns meses depois do nascimento do primeiro filho, Kevin, quando começou a ser vítima de violência por parte do marido. As marcas dos abusos permaneciam ainda no seu corpo e na sua mente, levando Kaneesha a temer o amor depois de obter o divórcio. Mas com Harry fora diferente! Harry era um rapaz que, por muito que se zangasse, era incapaz de magoar aqueles de quem gostava – e ele simplesmente amava Kaneesha e o pequeno Kevin, já de 3 anos. Ela sabia que àquele homem que ela podia entregar sem qualquer receio o seu coração.

- Estás a perder qualidades, Hermione! – gozou o moreno de óculos, passando um braço em torno da cintura da namorada. – Que é feito da tua pontualidade?

- Foste tu que ma roubaste para teu próprio proveito – ela debruçou-se e deu um beijo na face de Kaneesha. – E tu, estás boa? Espero que Harry te trate muito bem, ou avisa-nos e a gente dá-lhe uma palavrinha. Kevin não pôde vir?

A mulher riu-se timidamente antes de responder.

- Não, ele também teve hoje a sua festa de anos e ficou na casa de um amiguito. E escusam de se preocupar com Harry, porque não tenho uma única queixa dele. Bem... excepto que é muito teimoso quando quer!

- Ah, isso é algo que não mudarás nunca! – avisou Neville após cumprimentar Hermione. – É teimoso desde que o conheço, já lá vão 13 anos. É claro que pode ser positivo para umas coisas, mas para outras...

Harry bateu-lhe levemente com a varinha na cabeça enquanto os outros se riam à socapa. O segurança de Azkaban segurou um copo nas mãos e ocupou um lugar no sofá, junto de Ron, observando o beijo ternurento trocado entre o "casalinho-sensação" do momento, o preferido das capas de revistas cor-de-rosa no mundo da feitiçaria.

- Estamos a deixar os solteiros acanhados! – Ron soltou duas gargalhadas enquanto acariciava a mão da aniversariante. – Devem estar a pensar que, por este caminho, ainda vão ficar para tios...

Todos se riram com excepção de Hermione, que apenas exibiu um triste sorriso. Os rapazes imediatamente se relembraram de Claire e do quando ainda lhe custava referir-se a esse assunto e coraram de embaraço, mudando logo de assunto:

- Qualquer dia, em vez de estarmos aqui reunidos para um aniversário, será para um casamento! – comentou Neville, colocando um braço em torno dos ombros de Ginny, cujo namorado estava fora do país numa reportagem jornalística. – Hermione, acho que estamos condenados a ficar um com o outro!

- Vai sonhando! Além disso, eu bem sei que tu andas com os olhos em cima de uma certa menina...

O rapaz corou de novo perante as palavras da morena e não foi capaz de responder aos "Eeehhh" e aos "Quem é ela, garanhão?" dos colegas, afogando-se na bebida que transportava no copo que tinha nas mãos.

Em breve estavam todos juntos num círculo junto dos sofás, conversando alegremente entre eles. Amores de desamores, empregos e desempregos, situações engraçadas com familiares ou amigos... Tudo servia para aquele momento de boa-disposição que não podiam usufruir diariamente. E tal como já era de prever, a conversa acabou por desaguar no trabalho de Hermione em relação ao homicídio de Isobel.

- E em relação ao teu caso? – questionou o ruivo, bastante curioso acerca daquele assunto. – Eu vi-te no julgamento e penso que foste realmente boa! Mas ouvi dizer que tens aparecido muitas vezes em Azkaban. Passa-se alguma coisa com a prisão de Malfoy.

- Não... quer dizer, mais ou menos!

- Mais ou menos?

Luna deu um gole na bebida e todos eles se aproximaram de Hermione, ansiosos pela informação que ela estava prestes a revelar. Apenas Neville se manteve no seu lugar, fixando toda a sua atenção no copo que mantinha ainda entre os dedos, enquanto a jovem relatava as suas suspeitas e conversas com o prisioneiro. Quando terminou, porém, nenhum deles ostentava uma expressão de surpresa ou dúvida perante o que acabara de ouvir.

- Ele pareceu-te_ realmente_ verdadeiro quando conversaram acerca da sua visita a casa dos Vance? – abordou Harry, com um brilho esquisito nos seus olhos verdes.

- Não sabes bem que Malfoy é um mentiroso nato? Eu não acredito _totalmente_ na história dele, mas os pormenores estavam correctos, provando assim que ele conhece, de facto, a casa – Hermione começou a enumerar os defeitos que Draco colocara na habitação da vítima. – Os sofás que se afundavam sempre que nós nos sentávamos, as escadarias que faziam barulho, a porta...

As palavras do rapaz atingiram a sua memória como um chicote! Ela tinha a certeza que ele lhe dissera que a porta chiava terrivelmente, mas isso não batia certo com a casa que Hermione conhecera!

- Que foi? – interrompeu Kaneesha, pegando-lhe na mão.

- A porta não chiava... Não, ainda anteontem eu estive com Emmeline naquela casa e a porta de entrada não chiava nada! Eu própria a abri uma vez, de certeza que não é jeito...

- Quando nós fomos buscar o corpo, eu estava lá desde o início e posso-te garantir que a porta não fazia qualquer barulho! – exclamou Harry, achando que a poderia estar a ajudar mesmo sem entender o que ela falava.

- Neville, que disse Malfoy acerca da porta da casa?

- Oh, o quê? – Neville desviou os olhos do copo e encarou o grupo que o mirava com toda a atenção. – Malfoy disse algo como "_a porta chiava terrivelmente sempre que era tocada_", ou algo assim do género! Porquê?

- Mas eu tenho a certeza que a porta não chiava! Porque terá ele...?

Ron interrompeu-a antes de terminar a frase:

- Ora, é muito fácil entender o porquê! Inventa uma treta qualquer que não corresponde à realidade e pensa que as pessoas vão acreditar que ele estava a ser sincero! Mas se ele pensa que vamos cair nas patacoadas dele bem pode tirar o unicórnio da chuva!

- Eu concordo! – opinou Luna, na sua voz baixa e tranquila.

- Não caias nas historietas que ele inventa! – preveniu Ginny, levando o seu copo aos lábios. – Senão ainda te podes arrepender!

- Faz questão de as ouvir, Hermione. Olha que por vezes são as mulheres quem possuem a voz da verdadeira inteligência.

As palavras de Harry foram recebidas por almofadas atiradas por três dos quatro elementos do sexo feminino presentes na festa. Porém, a Auror não o ouviu, da mesma maneira que não assimilou as palavras do amigo ruivo quando este anunciou a abertura do baile de aniversário, típico da família Lovegood. Com um gesto de varinha, arredou a mesa para um canto e ligou o rádio, que imediatamente começou a tocar uma música alegre. O grupo levantou-se dos seus lugares e avançaram até à pista improvisada. Harry foi, no entanto, puxado por Hermione até ao sofá e ele encarou-a, surpreendido.

- Não é apenas uma questão de vingar Isobel – sussurrou ela ao seu ouvido, tentando fazer-se ouvir por entre os gritos loucos das vozes que cantavam na rádio. – É vingar também a minha irmã, entendes?

- Mas que podes tu fazer? Vai ser impossível encontrares o culpado da morte de Claire e agora tens Malfoy atrás das grades. Porque não esqueces tudo isto e te vais divertir um pouco, hum?

- E se eu prendi o homem errado?

O seu olhar verde dava bem a entender o que ele pensava da pergunta que ela lhe fizera. Afastando-se lentamente da amiga, como não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, Harry partiu para junto da namorada que o convidava para uma dança. Hermione sentou-se no sofá e deixou cair a cabeça até aos joelhos. Que devia ela fazer?

- Há dez anos atrás, recusaste-me um convite para o Baile de Natal – afirmou em tom alegre uma voz masculina à sua frente. – Mas há dois dias atrás ficámos de dançar uma vez no dia de hoje. Mademoiselle...

Com um cansado e forçado sorriso, ela deu o braço a Neville e este conduziu-a até à pista de dança. No meio dos amigos que abanavam os corpos ao ritmo da música, Hermione lá acabou por sorrir verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde há uns minutos atrás ao ver o amigo trocar todos os passos de dança enquanto se tentava divertir sem pisar os pés do seu par.

- Finalmente vejo-te sorrir! – observou ele, satisfeito. – Ainda estás abananada por causa daquela porta?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Ai, Neville, eu nem sei ao certo que fazer... Estava satisfeita com a ideia de Malfoy estar a pagar pela sua má conduta, mas eu não quero vê-lo pagar por um crime que não cometeu!

- Eu sei o que é que podes fazer! – aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e segredou como quem conta um segredo. – Podes-me deixar ajudar-te a provar qual é o verdadeiro papel de Malfoy neste caso! Eu posso falar com os Vance e até mesmo com o próprio prisioneiro se assim for preciso. Deixa-me ajudar-te a tirar esta história a limpo!

Hermione ficou tão aliviada com o pedido do segurança que não conseguiu resistir a dar-lhe um enorme abraço. Só Neville não ficou tão certo se tinha feito o que era melhor para ambos e, enquanto dançava com a amiga dos caracóis, não pôde deixar de desabafar num sussurro aquilo que o atormentava:

- Só espero não estar a meter-me em nenhum sarilho com isto!

****

Continua...

N/A: desculpem não ter avisado, mas estive de férias e não pude postar. No entanto, estou a torcer para que a espera tenha valido a pena. Vou tentar ao máximo dar-vos a conhecer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, se assim quiserem. Beijos enormes para **Jane** e **Bruxinha**... vocês são umas queridas! Beijos!


	10. Capítulo IX

****

Longe do Paraíso

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

****

Avisos: _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos._

****

Spoilers: _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

****

Sumário: _No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

****

Capítulo IX

O sono profundo de Hermione foi interrompido por várias pancadas longas e brutas na porta de casa. _Jay _despertou também e saltou da cama da dona, onde se aninhara durante a noite, para o chão, correndo para fora do quarto.

- Já vai! – gritou a jovem enquanto se levantava e vestia o roupão, ao ouvir de novo as batidas.

Esfregando os olhos, cheia de vontade de regressar à cama, Hermione lá arrastou o corpo até à entrada do apartamento. Esperando ver algum vizinho ou qualquer chato a fazer publicidade a um objecto inútil, qual não foi o seu espanto quando encontrou um grupo com cerca de uma dezena de feiticeiros vestidos com longas e quentes túnicas. Os cabelos de todos eles pingavam água e o da frente, um homem atarracado e com compridas barbas brancas, segurava um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Você é Miss Hermione Granger, a responsável pelo caso do assassínio de Miss Isobel Vance? – perguntou ele, erguendo o queixo de uma maneira que ela detestou e falando com um tom de voz autoritário.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, desejando ter-se arranjado melhor antes de abrir a porta àqueles homens. Apertou o roupão contra o corpo para se proteger do frio que se fazia sentir e passou uma mão pelos cabelos encaracolados que estavam espetados em todas as direcções.

- Pois bem, Miss Granger, nós vimos aqui para a informar acerca do nosso protesto sobre a sua decisão para o referido caso! – explicou o homem.

- Espere, espere aí, Mr... ah...

- Professor Charlston Edgestone.

- Mr. Edgestone! Por acaso o senhor está a par daquilo que levou Draco Malfoy à prisão como assassino de Miss Vance? O senhor sabe aquilo que os Aurors estudaram para este caso?

Edgestone ergueu ainda mais o queixo, se tal era possível, e entregou o pergaminho a Hermione. Um dos homens do grupo tossiu para tentar esconder o riso ao ver o ar surpreso dela enquanto abria a mensagem e os seus olhos liam as frases escritas com a letra fina e redonda do professor:

«_Os jornais noticiaram a morte de Miss Isobel Vance, que ocorreu de uma maneira imensamente brutal e maldosa, impossível de deixar passar impune. Dias após a notícia funesta, fomos informados que o Devorador da Morte de nome Draco Malfoy havia sido preso como culpado do homicídio que vitimou a jovem Vance; uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban foi a escolhida._

A guerra terminou, mas todos nós vivemos em terror diário com aqueles que fugiram e seguem ainda o Mal. O Ministério captura esses homens e mulheres que não nos deixam dormir em paz, mas de que serve isso que nenhum deles recebe o castigo que merece? De que serve a prisão se qualquer um dela escapa facilmente? As regras devem ser alteradas e este é o momento certo.

O crime de Draco Malfoy é demasiado brutal para ser punido com tamanha pena! É hora do Ministério abrir os olhos e provar aos seguidores das Trevas que sabe ser duro com eles. Por isso pedimos que reconsidere neste caso e que forneça ao prisioneiro em questão a maior e mais adequada pena que para ele existe – a morte!

Atenciosamente...»

Seguia-se uma lista de nomes dos feiticeiros que concordavam com a opinião do professor Edgestone, cujo nome encabeçava o grupo. Hermione voltou a entregar ao homem o pergaminho, bufando de desdém.

- Onde é que pensa que vai com esse abaixo-assinado, professor? – inquiriu ela, com um tom a tender para o irónico. – Você pensa que cem assinaturas vão intimidar alguém no Ministério? Intimidar-me a mim?

- Tenho a certeza... – sibilou Charlston com um sorriso superior.

- Você realmente precisa de conhecer as leis um pouco melhor!

O professor guardou o pergaminho no meio dos mantos e exibiu um sorriso cínico. Fazendo sinal aos colegas para partirem, deixou umas últimas palavras á jovem com um tom de ameaça no ar:

- Eu conheço as leis muito bem! E as que não foram escritas no papel ainda melhor!

hr 

Hermione suspirou de impaciência e tal não passou despercebido a Gideon Maverick, que levantou os seus olhos escuros do papel onde escrevia algo para ela desconhecido. Acrescentou mais meia dúzia de palavras e, após mais um sopro impaciente, guardou por fim a pena e o tinteiro.

- Sim, Miss Granger? – perguntou ele, com ar cândido.

- Você sabe perfeitamente aquilo que eu quero, Sr. Ministro, mas finge não me ouvir!

O Ministro da Magia massajou as têmporas e abanou a cabeça. Aquela Auror podia ser muito inteligente e tudo o mais que lhe dissesse, mas conseguia levá-lo à loucura!

Poucos minutos passavam das nove horas da manhã quando Hermione lhe entrara pelo gabinete adentro, pedindo uma nova investigação no caso do homicídio de Isobel Vance. Fingindo-se extremamente ocupado com uns documentos de Estado muito importantes, Maverick pensou que a jovem se iria cansar de ali estar à espera de ser ouvida e acabaria por se ir embora; mas estava enganado! Ao fim de considerável meia hora, apesar de bastante impaciente, Hermione permanecia sentada à frente da sua secretária e o Ministro entendeu por fim que não a podia ignorar nem mais um minuto.

- Você não tem de ir trabalhar?

- Isto _é_ o meu trabalho, Sr. Ministro! – ela aproximou o seu rosto do dele. – Eu tenho dúvidas sobre a questão de Mr. Malfoy como o assassino de Miss Vance.

- Dúvidas!... – atirou Maverick, com um tom desesperado e simultaneamente sarcástico. – O seu mundo gira em torno das dúvidas, Granger? Por acaso já trabalhou nalgum caso que não lhe oferecesse dúvidas?

Ela não gostou do seu tom de voz nem das insinuações que fazia. Estava a exagerar e ambos o sabiam muito bem. O problema era que, tal como já se apercebera, o Ministério estava apenas interessado em ter um culpado da morte de Isobel para apresentar à imprensa e uma vez que esse alguém já aparecera... Para eles, pouco importava se era realmente culpado ou não!

- Bom – Hermione decidiu não responder às palavras do Ministro para não lhe faltar ao respeito, apesar de a vontade ser muita. – eu não lhe peço muito! Apenas gostaria que desse permissão para ser fornecido ao prisioneiro em questão um pouco de Veritasserum, para assim termos a certeza de que temos o homem certo!

Gideon Maverick quase deixou o queixo cair sobre a secretária com o pedido da Auror. Olhou-a nos olhos e entendeu que ela não estava a tentar gozar descaradamente com a cara dele. Recompondo-se do choque inicial, o Ministro da Magia levantou o seu corpo do cadeirão e indicou a Hermione a saída do gabinete.

- Está a expulsar-me! – questionou ela, com uma mescla de fúria e admiração a tomar-lhe conta do peito.

- Estou a dar-lhe uma ordem para sair e regressar ao seu trabalho no QG, Mr. Gordon já deve estar à sua espera – e com um ar mais preocupado, prosseguiu: - Vou pensar naquilo que me pediu, não se preocupe!

Hermione tentou ainda obter mais informações, mas o Ministro permaneceu impenetrável: pedindo-lhe que saísse, regressou logo de imediato aos seus papéis. Ainda nada convencida em relação àquele assunto, ela abandonou o gabinete deitando um último olhar gelado a Maverick que claramente significava que, para ela, aquele era o estalar de uma guerra que se adivinhava dura.

hr 

- Psst... hey, Draco! Olha para mim, meu!

O louro levantou-se da cama, da qual ainda não saíra durante quase todo o dia, e aproximou-se das grades da cela: Patrick Lottus encontrava-se do outro lado com um grosso manto de Inverno com capuz a tapar-lhe a cabeça.

- Até que enfim! – resmungou Draco. – Já estava a pensar se terias fugido...

- Claro que não, mas andei muito ocupado. Afinal, sou eu quem tem o trabalhinho todo para provar a tua inocência! E não te esqueças que ainda tenho o meu trabalho aqui em Azkaban e o meu estudo para melhorar o meu _portuguéssss_... vou ter de ser ou não o imigrante perfeito?

- Eu não quero saber se tens de trabalhar ou aprender línguas novas, eu quero é sair daqui!

Patrick irritou-se e levou um dedo aos lábios. Aproximou-se ligeiramente das grades da cela e, olhando para os lados para ter a certeza de que não eram ouvidos, sussurrou:

- Tenho descoberto umas coisas lá dos nossos amigos. E já tenho um suspeito!

- Quê? Quem?

- Quem poderia ser? Draco, qual é o Devorador da Morte que anda fugido à justiça que sempre te invejou desde que saíste de Hogwarts e vieste trabalhar connosco? Quem é que sempre acusou as tuas falhas frente ao Senhor das Trevas e rebaixou as tuas qualidades quando necessário? Quem é aquele que adoraria ver-te sofrer o mais possível?

Às palavras de Patrick seguiu-se um profundo suspiro de Draco. Nos seus olhos correu a imagem do homem a quem associava tais definições. Seria possível que alguém a quem chamara colega tantas vezes durante tanto tempo o pudesse trair de tal maneira?

- O Rosier? – tentou ele confirmar, num único sopro aterrado.

Na memória do louro estavam ainda presentes os momentos de pura inveja de Alfred Rosier, o herdeiro do há muito falecido Evan Rosier e um dos mais fiéis seguidores de Voldemort, que, pura e simplesmente, o detestava, talvez por ser filho de um dos mais "badalados" Devoradores da Morte do círculo de amigos íntimos do Senhor das Trevas. Sabia bem que Alfred era capaz de tudo para o tramar bem tramado... mas algo assim?

- Olha lá, tu achas que Rosier era capaz de matar uma gaja apenas para me pôr atrás das grades? – questionou o jovem, franzindo o sobrolho. – Uma coisa é mentir, mas muito diferente é matar uma pessoa para lixar um colega... eu mal posso acreditar!

- Se eu fosse a ti, acreditava! Sabes perfeitamente que Rosier não liga a meios para atingir os fins... Tenho estudado certas conversas no _Gangue _e tudo aponta para aquele centauro zarolho!

Draco sentou-se à beira da cama e deitou a cabeça na palma da mão. Havia algo que não estava certo!

- Como é que ele conseguiu fazer algo assim? – murmurou para o nada, esquecendo-se por completo que estava acompanhado. – Deve estar pior do que quando o vi pela última vez, há cerca de sete meses atrás. Matar a Vance e deixar pistas para me prenderem... talvez até tenha sido ele a mostrar aos Aurors o meu esconderijo, não acredito que o tenham feito sozinhos! Tenho de falar com alguém para descobrir a fonte dessa informação...

Abanou a cabeça loira e cerrou os olhos por meros segundos. Patrick olhou em redor para confirmar que nenhum segurança se encontrava no corredor e que todos os prisioneiros daquela Ala se encontravam num canto isolado das suas monótonas celas.

- Ainda me lembro da Vance, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, claro! – confessou Malfoy subitamente. – Era uma miúda um pouco chata com as suas ideias e bastante fechada para meu gosto, desculpa lá, mas tão ingénuatambém! Já sabes que eu nunca entendi bem o que aconteceu... mas custou-me quando me disseram que ela tinha sido assassinada! Lembrei-me daqueles meses em que nós...

Patrick cortou as suas palavras com um murro nas grades. Draco deu um salto e acordou do transe, olhando surpreso para o rosto sem pinga se sangue do amigo.

- Mas tu és parvo, não tens massa cinzenta? – censurou ele, com gotas de suor a escorrer na sua testa. – Nem uma palavra sobre esse assunto, estúpido! Ou queres que os seguranças te ouçam? Aí é que eles não te largam, vão espremer-te até terem tudo o que querem e então... então a situação fica muito pior do que já está!

Os seus punhos cerraram-se com força e o loiro levantou as mãos, pedindo ao amigo para se acalmar. Porém, não houve oportunidade para outra troca de palavras entre os colegas: ouviu-se a porta do corredor a abrir e um segurança espreitou a Ala.

- Que andas a fazer por aqui, Montês? – Patrick respondeu-lhe por gestos nervosos e num estranho inglês aportuguesado que estava a conhecer melhor a escumalha daquela zona. – Quê! Tu não deves estar bom da moleirinha! Vai mas é ter com o Scott, ele precisa de ti... e vê se arranjas um tradutor!

O Devorador da Morte baixou a cabeça e seguiu até junto do colega sem se despedir de Draco. Este observou-o ainda com a admiração a bailar nos seus olhos azuis. A que se devera aquela explosão de Patrick? Que tamanha tragédia poderia ocorrer se ele revelasse aos Aurors que, de facto, já conhecia Isobel antes do crime? Se bem que até já estava convencido que a Granger desconfiava de tal, após tantas conversas...

- Com que então o Rosier... – murmurou o jovem, vendo o amigo afastar-se. – Eu devia ter adivinhado!

hr 

- E então, que soubeste?

Neville passou um pergaminho à amiga dos caracóis cor de chocolate enquanto percorria os corredores do Ministério para alcançarem o gabinete de Gideon Maverick. Hermione leu as últimas linhas escritas pela letra algo desordenada do colega e obteve facilmente a resposta à sua pergunta.

- Tinhas razão! – concordou Neville quando ela começou a enrolar o pergaminho com ar preocupado. – O depoimento de Malfoy não está de acordo com a verdade! Conversei com Emmeline Vance e ela confirmou que, de facto, a porta rangia bastante, até que o irmão perdeu a paciência e lançou um feitiço _Quietus_ para o barulho cessar. Tudo isto ocorreu no dia da morte de Isobel!

- Cada vez me parece mais que cometi um erro monstruoso ao mandá-lo para a cadeia!

O rapaz guardou o pergaminho na sua velha pasta de couro e encarou o rosto pálido da amiga que caminhava a seu lado.

- Tu estás realmente convencida que Malfoy está a falar a verdade em relação à sua inocência? Lembra-te do que Ron disse: é provável que ele soubesse a história da porta e ta tenha contado numa tentativa de parecer inocente aos teus olhos.

- Eu não sei em que acreditar! – suspirou Hermione, com ar desalentado. – Foi por isso que pedi ao Ministro para fornecer Veritasserum a Malfoy. Se ele confirmar que é inocente sob o efeito da poção, temos muito trabalho pela frente! Maverick mandou-me chamar ao seu gabinete, espero que já tenha uma resposta... positiva, de preferência!

- Talvez ele aprove. O Ministro já não é Fudge... penso que vais ter sorte com ele!

Atingiram uma bifurcação no corredor e separaram-se: Neville seguiu pelo lado direito e Hermione pelo esquerdo, tendo como meta o seu encontro com Gideon Maverick. Recebera um memorando há minutos atrás avisando-a que o Ministro da Magia tinha algo muito importante para lhe dizer. Apenas esperava que fosse realmente uma resposta afirmativa para o seu desesperado e urgente pedido.

- Pode entrar, Miss Granger! – disse Gideon do seu gabinete, quando Hermione bateu nervosamente na grande porta de madeira trabalhada.

A jovem entrou no gabinete que ainda há algumas horas atrás visitara e acenou ao Ministro que a esperava. Contudo, aquele quadro mostrava-lhe certos detalhes surpreendentes: perto da lareira, segurando um cálice de prata nas mãos, estava Cornelius Fudge, antigo Ministro da Magia, ligeiramente mais velho do que da última vez que o vira, como seria de esperar.

- O que é que ele aqui está a fazer? – acusou Hermione, apontando um dedo acusador ao foco da sua ira crescente. – Você já não tem qualquer cargo no Ministério, Fudge, que veio aqui cheirar?

- Miss Granger, tenha maneiras! – repreendeu um chocado Maverick, ainda sentado à secretária.

- Deixa estar, Gideon. Já esperava que a nossa amiga se tornasse assim, emburrada e malcriada, depois das amizades esquisitas que fez ao longo da vida! – Fudge deu um gole na sua bebida.

- Não me provoque, ou eu não vou responder por mim!

O actual Ministro fartou-se das palavras azedas trocadas pelos dois feiticeiros e bateu com um pesado calhamaço que tinha ali à mão no tampo da secretária.

- Cale-se, Miss Granger! – disse ele com voz rouca, fazendo a jovem olhá-lo com espanto e fúria. – Chamei-a aqui para a informar que a sua proposta de uso do Veritasserum foi recusada, não para a ver discutir acaloradamente com o antigo Ministro da Magia, Mr. Fudge.

Hermione olhou para Maverick. O coração caiu-lhe aos pés. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Como! – perguntou, na tentativa de fugir com o olhar ao sorriso irónico de Fudge. – Mas, Sr. Ministro, é extremamente importante que Malfoy tome essa poção para termos a certeza que foi ele quem mat...

- Não foi você quem o meteu na cadeia, com base em provas credíveis?

- Pelo nome de Merlin, toda a gente comete erros, e eu acredito que essas "provas credíveis" foram deixadas pelo verdadeiro assassino para incriminar um inocente! Precisamos de mais uns estudos e o Veritasserum seria muito útil para o provar.

- Vamos lá, Miss Granger, Draco Malfoy é tudo menos inocente! – gracejou Gideon, enchendo um pouco mais o seu próprio cálice.

- Mas Miss Granger não liga a isso, Gideon. Para ela, o mais importante é defender todos os bandidos do destino que verdadeiramente merecem!

A jovem Auror cerrou os punhos ao ouvir as palavras falsas e cruéis de Fudge, mas achou por bem não responder às suas provocações. Contudo, o antigo Ministro não pretendia desistir dos seus intentos logo no primeiro _round_ e decidiu cravar o punhal mais a fundo no peito de Hermione:

- Aconteceu assim vezes sem conta! Primeiro acusa-os, depois vem defendê-los. Nem imaginas quantas vezes Miss Granger me enfrentou desta maneira, os bandidos do Reino deviam colocá-la num pedestal! – Cornelius deu mais um gole no seu vinho. – Era bastante jovem quando começou a agir assim... em favor do traidor Sirius Black!

- SIRIUS NÃO ERA TRAIDOR! – gritou ela, totalmente descontrolada. – ISSO É UMA MENTIRA QUE VOCÊ CRIOU PARA LIMPAR O SANGUE DAS SUAS MÃOS! SIRIUS MORREU PARA NOS SALVAR!

- SIRIUS MORREU PORQUE ERA UM EMPECILHO PARA VOLDEMORT! E essa sim, é a verdade!

Não aguentando mais as palavras de Fudge e o olhar de carneiro mal-morto de Maverick, Hermione virou costas e saiu do gabinete. Há muito que Cornelius a desiludira e tal reacção não fora totalmente inesperada. O que mais a magoava era, no entanto, o facto de que ele continuava a tratar Sirius Black como um assassino traidor que morrera por falhar frente a Voldemort e não para defender o seu afilhado e amigos. E apesar de muitos já não acreditarem nas suas desculpas esfarrapadas e historietas que lhe tentavam salvar a pele, Hermione sabia que uma pequena percentagem da comunidade feiticeira de Inglaterra ainda achava que a situação do país se devia á ausência de Fudge no lugar de Ministro.

- Oh... peço desculpa! – murmurou ela ao dar um forte encontrão a um homem de cabelos cor de areia e cara sardenta que aguardava no corredor à saída do gabinete. Ele somente encolheu os ombros.

Estava tudo perdido! Maverick não aceitara o pedido do Veritasserum – na certa, por conselho de Fudge – e não sabia que mais fazer para acreditar piamente na inocência de Malfoy. Talvez fosse tudo paranóia sua... talvez tudo não passasse de um receio seu. Mas estava tão insegura! Qual deveria ser o passo seguinte?

- «Esperar que o meu turno acabe e ir para casa descansar. Encher a banheira, tomar um banho de imersão e beber uma chávena de chá ou de chocolate quente.» - pensou ela, entrando no elevador. - «É isso que eu devo fazer de seguida: relaxar!»

hr 

O primeiro sinal que algo errado estava a acontecer foi encontrar _Jay_, a gata de pêlo negro, totalmente desorientada, correndo pela casa toda. Após pousar as chaves na cómoda, Hermione agarrou o animal e tentou acalmá-la com o seu carinho, sem entender bem o que se passava para aquele comportamento.

Penetrou na sala de estar e imediatamente entendeu a agitação de _Jay_: um mocho de cor escura, bastante parecido com aquele que entregara o paradeiro de Malfoy aos Aurors, estava pousado na mais alta prateleira da divisão.

- _Jay_, o pássaro fez-te algum mal, por acaso? – suspirou a jovem, colocando o animal no chão. – Vamos lá ver que quer o nosso amigo!

Não foi necessário tentar alcançá-lo, pois o mocho abriu as asas e levantou voo, deixando cair um pequeno papel no chão antes de sair por uma janela previamente aberta. Perguntando-se como estaria aquela janela assim, Hermione correu a fechá-la e apanhou a mensagem caída no chão. Tal como a que ela e os companheiros haviam recebido no Ministério, também esta estava escrita a partir de recortes de jornal. Porém, daquela vez, era uma mensagem dirigida à sua pessoa e não trazia qualquer traço de simpatia:

« cUIda dE ti, grAnGeR! aFinaL, esTás A MetEr O naRiz OnDe nAo eS chaMaDA!»

****

Continua...

N/A: espero que tenham gostado! Eu gostei de colocar o Fudge como mau da fita! Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais depressa possível, pois volto a ir-me embora em fins de Agosto, mas, infelizmente, não posso prometer nada. De qualquer maneira, espero que permaneçam "ligados". Obrigada a **Jane** (pela betagem também), **Bruxinha** (oh, U2, eu também gostava de ter ido), **Pandora** (sê bem-vinda de volta!) e **Lina** (espero que continues com a mesma opinião).

Prometo mais "acção D/Hr" no próximo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo X

****

Longe do Paraíso

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

****

Avisos: _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos._

****

Spoilers: _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

****

Sumário: _No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

****

Capítulo X

- Detesto quando fazes isto! – resmungou Neville, tentando acompanhar o passo da amiga.

Hermione não lhe respondeu e prosseguiu o seu caminho até à porta que dava acesso ao corredor da cela 139. Porém, ao contrário das outras vezes, o segurança de Azkaban correu para a ultrapassar e impediu-lhe a passagem para o local que tinha em mira.

- Neville, sai da minha frente! – explodiu ela, puxando o cabelo para trás da cabeça.

- Desculpa, mas desta vez não posso! Hermione... – o rapaz baixou subitamente o volume da voz. – Se os meus superiores descobrem aquilo que tem acontecido por aqui, vão passar-se comigo!

- Antes nunca te preocupaste comigo! Porque é que estás tão perturbado agora, também és daqueles que só quer ver alguém levar com as culpas, não interessa se é inocente ou culpado?

- Eu não disse isso! – replicou Neville, numa voz calma mas ao mesmo tempo insegura. – Mas acho que estás a começar a exagerar! O Malfoy matou a Isobel, Hermione! O Ministro não apoiou a tua decisão de usares o Veritasserum e é assim que a história acaba.

A jovem respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Sabia que estava a exagerar e o amigo não podia levar com o seu mau-humor em cima assim sem mais nem menos; era injusto! Olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu o lábio inferior tremer de nervosismo antes de conseguir pronunciar uma palavra.

- Neville, por favor... – pediu ela, à beira do desespero. – Ouve, eu recebi uma carta a ameaçar-me por causa das minhas investigações! Achas que iria receber uma se Malfoy não fosse inocente? Quem quer que matou Isobel está a congratular-se agora por ter escapado à pena, mas eu vou cortar-lhe o sorriso das trombas! Eu só quero uma conversa, só uma, para tentar conseguir alcançar a verdade!

- Quem é que te ameaçou? – cortou ele, com uma súbita sombra de preocupação no olhar.

- O verdadeiro assassino, de certeza! De certeza que Malfoy está a cumprir pena por um crime que não cometeu e estão todos contra mim! Caramba, Neville, pensei que me ias ajudar!

O feiticeiro suspirou, de novo com uma expressão amedrontada, e afastou-se da passagem sem uma palavra sequer. Hermione agradeceu-lhe com um sorriso, que poderia indicar também um pedido de desculpas pela sua explosão de há segundos atrás, mas pediu-lhe para ir sozinha, pedido ao qual ele acedeu com alguma apreensão. Mas na verdade, a morena tinha de conversar com o prisioneiro a sós.

- Malfoy? – chamou ela, levemente, assim que chegou à cela pretendida.

Draco deu uma volta na cama, ainda adormecido. Uma mão subiu até à cara por barbear e ela pôde reparar uma cicatriz na palma dele. Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não acordar os outros prisioneiros, bateu nas grades da cela com intenção de o acordar.

- Hum... que foi...? – o jovem abriu os olhos azuis e, ao ver Hermione à sua frente, levantou-se de rompante. – Granger! Que fazes aqui?

- Precisava imenso de falar contigo! Desculpa acordar-te às... – consultou o relógio de pulso. - ... seis e meia da manhã, mas é muito urgente!

- Iam acordar-me daqui a meia hora, portanto... – Draco encolheu os ombros e sentou-se à beira da cama. – Que queres tu de mim?

Ela aproximou-se das grades e falou suavemente, tentando todos os possíveis para não acordar os restantes prisioneiros daquela Ala de Azkaban.

- Eu preciso falar contigo sobre uma coisa que me disseste há uns tempos atrás. Quando te vim pedir explicações sobre aquelas tuas conversas de seres inocente, lembras-te?

- Claro que me lembro... e a tua reacção e a do teu amiguinho também cá continuam cá gravadas!

Hermione baixou os olhos perante as palavras secas do loiro, simultaneamente surpreendida com tal acção da sua parte. De seguida, para surpresa de Malfoy, ela enfiou o nariz bem no meio de duas das barras da cela e chamou-o junto de si. Ainda sem saber bem o que tinha ela em mente, o prisioneiro atendeu o seu pedido.

- Que estás a fazer?

- Estou a querer acreditar nas tuas palavras! Malfoy, olha para mim, olhos nos olhos, sem nada nem ninguém entre nós ou a nosso lado, e diz-me que és inocente! Diz-me que não mataste Isobel Vance!

Com uma expressão algo assustada, Draco levantou os seus olhos azuis para os cruzar com os de Hermione. E foi com uma face serena que proferiu as palavras que ela desejava ouvir, sem quaisquer traços irónicos ou mentirosos:

- Eu não matei Isobel Vance!

Ela acreditou! Pela primeira vez na vida, ela acreditou nas palavras de Draco Malfoy. Havia algo de diferente nos olhos dele que a fazia acreditar nas suas palavras por aquela vez.

- Eu acredito em ti, Malfoy! – murmurou Hermione, com uma estranha calma a tomar conta de si. – Eu acredito na tua inocência!

- Tu o quê!

- Quando cá vim da última vez, falaste da porta de entrada dos Vance, em como era terrivelmente barulhenta...

- Outra vez a história da porta? – resmungou o prisioneiro, sem desviar os seus olhos azuis dos dela. – Já o Longbottom também veio com essa conversa!

- Mas não há qualquer porta barulhenta na casa dos Vance. Ou melhor, havia, agora não! – como ele o olhava com uma expressão de quem não compreende nada do que lhe é dito, Hermione apressou-se a explicar. – Mr. Vance silenciou a porta de entrada pouco antes da morte da filha, o que significa que ela não poderia chiar aquando do homicídio. Vistas bem as coisas, se o assassino entrou em casa pela porta da frente, isso explicaria o porquê de ela não se aperceber da entrada de ninguém!

Draco franziu o sobrolho, dando a entender à Auror que se estava a tentar relembrar de algo que acontecera. Porém, não deu quaisquer explicações e ela decidiu não prolongar a conversa. Havia algo mais grave, mais importante que ele precisava saber e não podia tardar mais:

- Malfoy, sobre este assunto... – baixou os olhos, como envergonhada sobre aquilo que sabia. – A população não está satisfeita com a tua pena e deseja algo mais pesado. Eu penso que o Wizengamot não te levará de novo a julgamento, mas se o Ministro decidir satisfazer o desejo do povo pode bem tornear as leis e marcar data para te ser atribuída um novo e mais duro castigo!

Hermione levantou a cabeça quando sentiu uma mão subir o seu queixo até os seus olhos estarem ao mesmo nível dos dele. Uma sombra de medo e insegurança enegrecia-os e a jovem foi incapaz de permanecer insensível perante eles.

- Vão matar-me, Granger? – perguntou ele num sopro comovido. – É isso que eles querem, não é?

- Eu pedi ao Ministro para te administrar o Veritasserum, mas ele recusou! Aposto que há aqui dedo do Fudge! - suspirou e apertou a mão do prisioneiro. – Mas se fores a julgamento, vou fazer de tudo para que não aceitem a proposta desonesta de Maverick e, de seguida, encontrar elementos que provem a tua inocência... Eu quero ver o verdadeiro culpado atrás das grades, não um inocente a cumprir a pena por ele!

Suavemente, Draco afastou a sua mão da de Hermione e fê-la regressar para junto do seu tronco. Aproximou-se por completo das grades da cela, de maneira a que a sua face pudesse entrar em contacto com o ar da liberdade e, pela primeira vez, o soro da verdade correu pelas suas veias, levando-o a pronunciar aquilo que verdadeiramente sentia no interior do seu ser:

- Eu sei coisas sobre o caso que talvez não saibam no Ministério. Prometo que te conto tudo o que sei se me prometeres livrares-me do veneno que me querem atribuir!

Porém, Hermione já não o ouvia. Na sua mente surgiam as imagens do corpo da amiga Isobel e as lembranças dos dias em que seguiu os acontecimentos relacionados com a situação de maneira feroz. O assassino teria de ser preso imediatamente! E por muito mal que Malfoy tivesse feito ao longo da sua vida, não merecia cumprir uma pena injusta.

Foi-se aproximando das grades que os separava, tentando vislumbrar aquele lampejo de verdade nos seus olhos. Lá estava ele, bem no fundo daquele mar azul. Tentou vislumbrar algo mais também, mas a sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando sentiu os lábios de Draco unirem-se aos seus. As emoções trocadas durante aquele beijo eram difíceis de decifrar e Hermione não conseguia entender se estava feliz, surpreendida ou simplesmente enojada. E exactamente no momento em que os seus sentimentos estavam a ser traduzidos para a linguagem que ela melhor compreendia – a do seu coração - ...

O ruído da porta do corredor a fechar com relativa violência fê-los separarem-se num ápice. Confusa, vendo Draco refugiar-se na calmaria dos seus lençóis e cobertores, a jovem morena teve ainda tempo de se afastar o mais possível antes de Emmeline Vance pisar os sujos e gastos azulejos do chão à luz dos archotes que iluminavam aquela Ala de Azkaban.

- Posso falar consigo, Miss Granger? – questionou a mulher num tom de voz neutro.

A inquirida acenou com a cabeça e, deitando um último olhar ao prisioneiro deitado na sua cama, afastou-se na companhia da amiga e colega. Será que Emmeline os tinha visto naquele momento inexplicável?

hr 

- Oh, Sangue de Lama, não estás a aparecer por aqui vezes demais? Acho que se vir a tua cara outra vez vou acabar por vomitar o almoço ranhoso que nos servem aqui!

- Cala a boca, Zabini! – gritou Draco da sua cela, simplesmente furioso. – Não tens mais que fazer? Nenhum de vocês tem mais que fazer senão estar atento ao que faço? Calem-se!

Blaise Zabini fuzilou-o com o olhar e afastou-se da grades que delimitavam a sua cela, tal como todos os outros prisioneiros, curiosos com o que se passaria no caso do colega. Hermione cruzou as mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de se aproximar de Draco, que a olhava com ar amedrontado e arrasado.

- Que se passou com a Vance? Sabes mais alguma coisa sobre o meu caso?

- Sim... apesar das notícias não serem nada animadoras! – confessou ela com um suspiro profundo.

Draco aproximou a sua face das grades e, subitamente, Hermione relembrou-se do beijo de apenas há umas horas atrás. Sem entender o que ele estaria a pensar ou a sentir, instantaneamente a jovem se moveu um passo para a esquerda, afastando-se dele. Não queria repetir a dose de há pouco.

- Emmeline Vance queria levar-me até ao gabinete do Ministro – explicou sem olhar os seus olhos azuis. - Ele já recebeu a petição pedindo para te mudarem a pena. Aquele maldito Edgestone conseguiu tantas assinaturas... tantas... A situação está muito preta!

- Eles vão matar-me, Granger?

- Malfoy, já chega dessa história da morte! – explodiu a morena. – Se eu conseguir, nenhum inocente irá receber um castigo que não merece!

- Não foi isso que fizeste desde o início!

- Se não gostas, eu posso parar! Não fiques a pensar que faço isto por ti... É uma questão minha, percebes? Estou a falar da morte de uma amiga minha...

Umas celas ao lado, Blaise Zabini tentava ouvir o início da enorme tempestade que se avizinhava ao largo da cela 139. Tal como ele, também outros prisioneiros viravam toda a sua atenção para os dois jovens, com um sorriso malvado nos rostos. Draco apercebeu-se disso e tornou a irritar-se com eles.

- Se houvesse uma maneira de conseguir arranjar mais provas de que apanhámos o homem errado... – pensou Hermione em voz alta, sem se aperceber do que estava a acontecer em seu redor. – Mas porque é que aquele centauro zarolho do Fudge teve de vir meter o bedelho no assunto do Veritasserum? E ainda o estúpido do Maverick e a sua falta de personalidade! Com este gajo à frente do governo, havemos de ir muito longe...

- Hum... Granger! – chamou Malfoy, coçando o queixo e reparando naquilo que os colegas faziam. – Talvez não consigas qualquer prova, mas pode ser que ajude para o caso!

A jovem cruzou os braços e encarou os bicos dos sapatos, sem forças para o enfrentar.

- O quê, Malfoy?

- A minha casa! – Hermione levantou a cabeça, com os olhos esbugalhados. – A sério, talvez consigas algo. Como já te contei, foi aí onde estive na noite em que a Vance foi assassinada, apesar de não me lembrar ao certo do que estava a fazer durante esse período de tempo. Quem sabe, pode lá estar algo que te conduza ao início do caminho da verdade.

- Bom, não escondo que estou surpreendida com a proposta, mas aceito. Penso que tens razão...

- Eu dou-te as indicações.

Já encaminhando-se para a saída, a jovem estacou subitamente e voltou-se de novo para Draco.

- Rua Bativolta, número 12. Ainda me lembro disso, Malfoy!

- Pois estás errada! Rua Bativolta, número 104! – perante o novo olhar surpreso da jovem, ele encolhei os ombros finos. – Mudei-me para a Ala Seis apenas a conselho de uns... amigos. Nada mais. Aquela não é a minha casa, mas sim um refúgio e ponto de encontro de Devoradores da Morte, provavelmente agora abandonado. Em relação à minha verdadeira morada... tens tempo de me ouvir?

hr 

O segredo para encontrar o número 104 da Rua Bativolta era fácil e bastava apenas um forte feitiço de Aparição junto ao número 105, uma rasca e velha loja de artigos de Magia Negra. O mais complicado para Hermione foi entrar naquele sujo e frio apartamento, sabendo que estava a pisar terreno de aliados do Mal que ela tanto desprezava.

Era um local pequeno, mas na certa suficiente para quem vivia sozinho. A maior divisão era a sala, como seria de esperar. A mesa redonda com as pernas tortas ocupava o centro e estava coberta de pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros. Um destes entornara-se e formava uma grande mancha de tinta sobre um dos papéis, meio escrito e esborratado. A pena a seu lado dava a entender que, quem quer que tivesse estado ali sentado a escrever, tinha interrompido a sua tarefa de maneira brusca. Hermione aproximou-se deles e espreitou as palavras que ainda eram visíveis.

- «Divisão de posições entre os Dev... te e...», «união de g...», blá, blá, blá! Informações muito importantes para o QG, mas não para o meu caso! Mais tarde virei guardá-los.

Segurou a varinha nas mãos com firmeza para não ser apanhada desprevenida em surpresas desagradáveis e olhou em redor. Não encontrou nada mais desarrumado. Os sofás, algo manchados da humidade, e as estantes empoeiradas estavam vazios e sem nada fora do vulgar que despertasse a sua atenção.

- Malfoy devia estar realmente a estudar aqueles papéis na noite do crime – murmurou Hermione para si mesma. – Isto se ele não regressou a casa desde aquela noite!

Espreitou a cozinha, um pequeno corredor que possuía somente uma comprida bancada onde se encontravam todos os objectos característicos da divisão, mas para além de alguma loiça por lavar e um copo de plástico abandonado sobre a bancada, não encontrou nada mais fora do sítio. Porém, por via das dúvidas, retirou um dos vários sacos de plástico que trouxera consigo nos bolsos do manto e guardou cuidadosamente o copo dentro dele. Quem sabe, talvez o teste ao copo de Isobel estivesse errado ou aquele novo objecto possuísse outras impressões que não as de Draco.

A pequena e apertada casa de banho não apresentava nada fora do vulgar, mas o único quarto da casa mais parecia um refúgio de selvagens! As portas do armário estavam abertas e a pouca roupa encontrava-se espalhada pela cama e pelo chão.

Questionando-se se Malfoy se estaria a preparar para fugir, o olhar da Auror recaiu na temida máscara que sempre ocultava a identidade dos Devoradores da Morte, abandonada a um canto da divisão. Hermione tentou afastar essa imagem, sentindo ainda algo doloroso dentro de si quando a olhava de frente e se relembrava dos anos de guerra. Observou ao pormenor os mantos negros enrolados no chão, as camisas espalhadas pela colcha, as calças com uma perna para cada lado. Ela torceu o nariz.

Subitamente, o seu olhar castanho caiu sobre o objecto que ela tanto tentava evitar. A branca máscara de Draco... Aproximou-se dela e acocorou-se, com atenção redobrada. Sim, estava certa: o lado esquerdo apresentava um ligeiro traço mais escuro, como se estivesse sujo desde a última vez que fora utilizada. Sem conseguir entender o que era aquilo, retirou mais um saco de plástico, deu-lhe um toque com a varinha para o tornar um pouco maior e segurou a máscara com os dedos protegidos com um lenço de papel. Mirou-a de mais perto, mas foi inútil – não conseguia dizer o que era o traço escuro. E assim, deixou-a cair dentro do saco, para análise.

Levantou-se e guardou o saco em conjunto com o que transportava o copo. Deu mais uma vista de olhos a tudo, tendo sempre o cuidado de não tocar em nada. Para além da roupa, não havia nada mais espalhado pelo quarto que lhe parecesse invulgar. Passou de novo pela sala e recolheu os papéis abandonados sobre a mesa. Sabia que Malfoy ia ficar furioso quando soubesse aquilo que ela tinha feito naquela visita, mas tinha de compreender que era o seu trabalho.

- Temos caso! – suspirou ela, deitando um último olhar à casa antes de a abandonar. – Ou Malfoy anda com problemas de memória ou alguém anda a utilizar a sua casa para fins não muito claros!

****

Continua...

N/A: bem, lamento uma vez mais o meu atraso, mas estive de férias e o tempo foi pouco. Sinceramente, eu não gosto muito deste capítulo, mas espero que entendam a sua importância para a história. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo em breve... o caso de Isobel vai ganhar uma nova pista! Pena que as aulas estejam quase a começar...

Muito obrigado a **Pandora **(só por acaso, recebeste o meu último mail ou não te chegou nada?), **lina **(obrigada pelos teus comentários XD), **Jane **(eu detesto o Fudge, ele tem sempre de ser o "meu" político mauzão!) e **Formiguinha **(sê bem-aparecida! Eu também sou muito fã do "Silêncio dos Inocentes", mas nem me passou pela cabeça escrever uma fanfiction que se assemelhasse a essa obra!). Espero que continuem!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer:** _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

**Avisos:** _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos._

**Spoilers:** _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

**Capítulo XI**

Hermione cruzou as pernas e endireitou o seu manto cor de ameixa uma vez mais. Sabia que devia ter o cabelo pior que uma vassoura, olheiras até ao umbigo e uma cara horrorosa, mas a sua preocupação com aquilo que estava prestes a começar conseguia, como sempre, ser mais importante que o seu aspecto.

- De regresso ao local onde tudo começou! Bom, pelo menos para mim...

Ela exibiu um pequeno sorriso e indicou a Neville o lugar junto a si. Os minutos passavam e ela sabia que dentro de pouco as portas do Wizengamot ir-se-iam abrir para aquilo que menos esperava naquele momento: o novo julgamento de Draco Malfoy. Como seria possível que Maverick tivesse seguido aquelas cantigas parvas e egoístas de Fudge?

- Preparada para o segundo _round_?

- Não! – respondeu Hermione secamente, cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – Isto não é justo! Eles não podem condená-lo à morte, não podem, é uma injustiça!

Neville pigarreou e baixou o tom de voz, com receio de quem alguém os estivesse a ouvir:

- Recebi a tua "encomenda" de ontem. Vou analisar o copo e a máscara através de perito do Ministério em que confio imenso, procurando por impressões digitais e pela identificação do traço negro.

A jovem morena acenou com a cabeça, mas o seu pensamento estava longe daquele local. Inesperadamente, ao ouvir os minutos passar em contagem decrescente para o início do julgamento, voltou a experimentar aquelas sensações: o toque da mão dele no seu queixo, o doce sabor de um beijo como último pedido desesperado, a serenidade do seu olhar enquanto lhe relatava a sua própria visão do assunto...

- Hermione! – o chamamento do colega cortou o encadeamento lógico das suas lembranças e trouxe-a de novo à realidade, longe de Malfoy. – Foi ele mesmo quem te pediu e te deu a morada para investigares a sua casa?

- Foi. Por acaso, era algo que ainda nunca me passara pela cabeça, mas mesmo que sim... nunca a encontraria sem a ajuda dele. Está muito escondida!

- E achas saudável manteres uma relação assim tão próxima de alguém como Draco Malfoy?

E Neville nem sequer sabia do beijo...

- Eu e Malfoy nunca nos demos bem durante sete anos em Hogwarts. Depois ele fugiu à justiça enquanto eu o procurava; agora, coloquei-o atrás na cadeia, acusando-o da morte de uma amiga minha – disse Hermione, tentando soar o mais convincente possível. – Tudo bem que agora estou a tentar ilibá-lo de todas estas acusações, mas apenas porque estou convencida que ele é inocente e eu luto pela justiça! Esta batalha não significa que me estou a tornar próxima, ou qualquer outra coisa, de Malfoy! Não sei a que te referes!

- Pois claro...

Hermione desviou a cara, não fosse ele olhá-la nos olhos e descobrir a verdade. Porém, nesse exacto momento, a porta da sala de audiências abriu-se e a cabeça de Oliver Gordon surgiu, olhando os dois jovens.

- Miss Granger, estamos à sua espera! – chamou ele, com uma voz agradável. – O julgamento vai iniciar-se dentro de três minutos, está bem?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira. O mesmo fez Neville, que lhe deu um aperto de mão e lhe desejou boa sorte antes de sair, dizendo que precisava ir esperar os colegas que estavam prestes a chegar de Azkaban. Na companhia de Gordon, que ainda a aguardava à porta do Wizengamot, Hermione regressou à sala de audiências onde Malfoy fora condenado há uns dias atrás. A audiência presente para o julgamento era ainda menor do que da primeira vez e a jovem reconheceu os rostos de Emmeline Vance e Ron Weasley entre ela, próximos um do outro. Porém, desta vez Hermione não tinha a certeza se gostava de ver a sua colega da Ordem de Fénix sentada na primeira fila.

- Contente por estar de volta? – questionou Gideon Maverick, que presidia o julgamento por aquela vez.

- Você nem faz ideia da injustiça que está prestes a cometer.

O riso do Ministro da Magia era frio e chegava a roçar o cruel. Como é que um homem que aparentava ser tão justo e forte se pudera transformar num monstro tão feio e repugnante? Como é que um homem como Maverick pudera deixar uma criatura como Fudge assumir o controlo de um assunto tão delicado como aquele?

Harry puxou a amiga por um braço e sentou-a na cadeira a seu lado, incapaz, porém, de a olhar nos olhos. Contudo, também ela tinha problemas em encarar os olhos espantosamente verdes do amigo naquela altura, quando se reuniam para o mesmo propósito com ideias totalmente contrárias.

- Tragam o prisioneiro! – pediu Maverick, levantando-se do lugar e falando com uma voz forte, clara e superior. – Vamos dar início a esta sessão!

Três guardas de Azkaban, entre eles Neville, penetraram na sala de audiências ladeando Draco Malfoy. Foi ao vê-lo ali, longe da sua cela, em comparação com o dia do julgamento, que Hermione percebeu o quanto ele estava a sofrer na prisão: estava ainda mais magro que antes, se é que isso era possível, e o seu rosto chupado era branco como a cera. A sua palidez não parecia tão evidente na escuridão da sua cela!

- Draco Marcus Malfoy! – chamou o Ministro da Magia, ainda de pé, após o jovem se sentar na cadeira das correntes que apertaram os seus braços finos. – Estás hoje aqui presente para te ser atribuída uma nova e mais dura pena pela morte de Isobel Kristin Vance, assassinada com uma Maldição Imperdoável na noite de 10 de Novembro. Presentes nesta audiência: Gideon Maverick, Ministro da Magia e presidente da sessão; Charlston Peter Edgestone, professor de Magias Aplicadas; Oliver Gordon III, chefe do quartel-general de Aurors; Hermione Jane Granger, Auror; Harry James Potter, Auror. Dia 22 de Novembro de 2004, três horas da tarde e dá-se início à sessão.

Malfoy olhou, cansado, para o público que o rodeava daquela vez, mas com uma expressão diferente da que tivera aquando do julgamento de há cinco dias atrás. Estava receoso; o medo apoderava-se rapidamente dele à medida que os minutos passavam.

- «_Nem é necessário prendê-lo às correntes!»_ - pensou Hermione, sentindo a tristeza por ele invadi-la pela primeira vez. - _«Ele mal tem forças para se aguentar em pé!»_

O olhar tão azul do prisioneiro cruzou-se com o seu. Um grito de ajuda ecoou por todo o calabouço. Mas como é que mais ninguém naquela sala o ouviu?

- Quando estiveste aqui presente para o anterior julgamento, foste condenado por unanimidade a prisão perpétua em Azkaban. O Ministério rege-se baseado em regras que cumpre sigilosamente – Hermione tossiu provocadoramente, mas ninguém a ouviu. – Mas após uma guerra dura e um pós-guerra onde estamos a entender que não podemos confiar em Devoradores da Morte, é altura mais que suficiente para se fazer uma leve mudança nelas. E é por isso que este homem está de regresso ao Wizengamot... para dar a entender aos seus colegas que nós estamos de olhos bem abertos e que não brincamos em serviço com os aliados do Mal que capturamos!

Os olhos de Edgestone adquiriram um brilho superior ao mirarem o prisioneiro preso à cadeira mesmo à sua frente. Tal como ele, muitos outros realizaram a mesma acção, o que deixou Malfoy ainda mais frágil. Hermione apercebeu-se de tal e fuzilou o professor com o olhar.

- Já todos vocês conhecem os motivos e os factos que incriminam Mr. Malfoy – Maverick virou-se para os membros do júri, que o ouviam com a máxima atenção. – Já todos sabem que a atitude do réu foi do mais baixo nível possível e que conseguiu chocar toda a população britânica com o seu crime hediondo. E a audiência do dia 17 de Novembro condenou-o a cumprir uma das mais duras penas do tribunal mágico!

«Porém, chega agora a notificação de que a população não está contente! A população quer mais, quer ver Malfoy sofrer ainda mais na pele com o terrível crime que cometeu. E sendo assim, porque não dar-lhes aquilo que eles querem? Confesso que eu próprio concordo com esta visão como sendo a mais justa para um criminoso como este, sempre concordei...»

- Mentiroso! – rosnou Hermione, sentindo que em breve não conseguiria controlar a fúria que nascia dentro de si. Harry apertou-lhe uma mão, como que a preveni-la para não fazer disparates.

- O júri conhece as provas que incriminaram Mr. Malfoy e sabe que o crime que custou a vida a Isobel Vance foi um dos mais horrorosos desde a queda final do Senhor das Trevas! É então altura de saber se concordam com a nova decisão – Maverick levantou o indicador para o tecto da sala de audiências. – A decisão de que um crime tão horrível como este merece fazer com que o seu autor pague a sua maldade com a mais dura das pen…

- FALSIDADE!

Os olhares de todos os presentes, incluindo o de Malfoy, caíram sobre a figura de Hermione. O Ministro da Magia estava simplesmente furioso com aquela falta de respeito, mas a jovem não ligava e chegou mesmo a enxotar Harry quando este tentou fazer com que ela se sentasse no seu lugar.

- O que é que você disse? – perguntou Maverick com uma voz ameaçadoramente suave.

Hermione sentia o sangue ferver-lhe nas veias e estava praticamente a hiperventilar. Sentia os olhares de todos caídos sobre si, ouvia o burburinho que se espalhava entre a audiência. Porém, apenas uma coisa lhe interessava: ver uma réstia de esperança surgir na face subitamente iluminada de Draco Malfoy.

- Eu disse que isto tudo não passa de uma falsidade! Você é um falso! – acusou a rapariga, vermelha de fúria. – A investigação dos Aurors não está concluída… eu reabri o caso! Você sabe bem que há probabilidades de o réu ser inocente, mas tem medo de perder o seu cargo se a população pensar que não foi competente neste caso e por isso faz tudo aquilo que lhe pedem!

Draco Malfoy parecia mal respirar perante as acusações da Auror. Mas não era o único: muitas pessoas fitavam-na, totalmente imóveis, e outras, como Harry, abanaram a cabeça com a surpresa estampada no rosto. Emmeline Vance parecia não ter reacção e Charlston Edgestone rosnou perfeitamente a palavra "Malcriada!".

- SEI QUE HÁ PROBABILIDADES DE… ! – explodiu por fim Gideon Maverick. – SEI O QUÊ? VOCÊ NUNCA ME PROVOU NADA NESSA SUA TEORIA MALUCA!

Uma tosse violenta cortou as palavras do Ministro. Hermione cerrou os dentes e os punhos. Que vontade de dar um murro enorme na cara monstruosa daquele homem!

- E agora, como castigo pela sua falta perante um superior seu – ele apontou um dedo para a enorme porta – Saia, Miss Granger. E sim… estou a expulsá-la desta audiência!

hr

Neville fechou a porta da pequena arrecadação, cortando totalmente o barulho dos jornalistas que corriam e faziam perguntas sem parar no corredor. Andou cerca de três passos na escuridão e uma fungadela cortou os seus movimentos. Um sorriso franco surgiu na sua face redonda.

- Onde estás, Hermione?

Uma nova fungadela foi a única resposta. O segurança apalpou a escuridão que o envolvia, tentando encontrar a amiga, mas tal não foi mais necessário:

- _Lumus_! – e uma pequena luz surgiu da varinha da morena.

Hermione estava sentada a um canto da arrecadação, no meio de caixas de cartão, caixas de embalagens dos produtos de limpeza de Mrs. Skower e pó. Estava com um aspecto simplesmente horrível e os seus olhos castanhos pareciam agora grandes e vermelhos devido ao choro. Neville acocorou-se junto a ela e pegou-lhe na mão.

- Que aconteceu após a minha saída? – perguntou ela, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- O teu discurso final não convenceu ninguém! Maverick tratou disso… - o jovem suspirou. – Malfoy vai ser morto com veneno daqui a quatro dias, a 26 de Novembro. Lamento!

As lágrimas debulharam dos seus olhos uma vez mais e ela escondeu o rosto nas sombras. Neville passou-lhe um braço em torno do pescoço e apertou-a contra si, deixando-a chorar no seu ombro.

- Hermione, sabes que isso não foi culpa tua! Maverick quer simplesmente condenar alguém pela morte de Isobel, sem se interessar pelo resto. Não há nada que possas fazer…

- Não, aí estás enganado! – fungou a jovem, sempre abraçada ao amigo. – Eu não pude impedir que a minha irmã morresse após aquele acidente, mas podia tê-lo evitado. Desta vez, não vou deixar que o mesmo aconteça! Eu não vou deixar Malfoy ser morto por um crime que não cometeu!

Neville estava prestes a perguntar-lhe pela centésima vez se tinha a certeza de que Malfoy era inocente quando a porta se abriu e uma tosse seca, que tanto se assemelhasse ao tique enervante da professora Umbridge, se fez ouvir. Emmeline Vance descobrira-os.

- Importa-se de nos deixar a sós, Mr. Longbottom? – perguntou ela, num tom de voz neutro.

A jovem morena afastou-se dele e levantou-se, sacudindo o pó do manto. Olhando ambas as mulheres com curiosidade, Neville deixou-as sozinhas e, assim que abandonou a arrecadação, Emmeline fechou a porta. A varinha de Hermione continuava a ser a única fonte de luz.

- Emmeline, eu…

- Deixe estar, já falou demasiado por hoje! – interrompeu a mulher mais velha. – Agora, eu terei a palavra!

A escuridão não deixava a Auror ver bem a expressão no rosto da companhia, mas quando fez a luz incidir sobre ela assustou-se. Via a fúria e o gelo brilhar na sua cara pálida como nunca antes vira!

- Como é que você foi capaz, Granger? – criticou Emmeline, num tom de voz frio. – Eu confiei em si e quando me apanha de costas, apunhala-me sem dó nem piedade! Sua… sua… sua miserável traidora!

- Desculpe! - explodiu Hermione, sem acreditar que aquela colega e amiga estava agora contra ela. – Traidora! Eu Prometi colocar o assassino atrás das grades e é isso que estou a fazer!

- Você defendeu Malfoy durante a audiência! Você quer pôr Malfoy na rua de novo! Para que é isso, para ele voltar a fazer o mesmo que fez à minha sobrinha?

- Eu tenho a certeza que Malfoy não é o assassino de Isobel! – murmurou Hermione, sentindo as suas forças esvaírem-se de um segundo para o outro.

- Você apaixonou-se por ele! – gritou a outra, totalmente fora de si.

Emmeline vira-os! Naquele dia em que surgira enquanto se beijavam, sempre os vira e nunca dissera nada! Agora é que a morena entendia o porquê de se terem acabado as confidências, as conversas amigáveis. Mas quando é que iria acabar aquele pesadelo?

- Miss Vance, não foi nada do que pensa que foi…

- Venha com desculpas agora! Vai-me agora a dizer que ele a estava a obrigar!

Hermione baixou a cabeça e viu tudo enevoado. Porquê mais lágrimas agora, porquê?

- A sua sorte é que eu não gosto de meter jornalistas na minha vida pessoal, senão o seu caso daria um belo título! – a mulher fez um sorriso de desdém e avançou em direcção à porta. – Estou muito desiludida consigo, Miss Granger! Pelo menos, já sei que posso dormir descansada pois Malfoy irá terminar a sua vida dentro de poucos dias. Espero que não lhe passe pela cabeça fazer alguma loucura para o defender, ou eu não respondo por mim e conto ao seu superior as suas conversas com o prisioneiro. E pode crer que ele não irá gostar!

hr

Era o seu tom frio como o gelo que ainda a atormentava. _Jay _deixara-se dormir junto a si, aquecida pelo calor da lareira cujas chamas começavam já a extinguir-se. O relógio marcava duas horas da madrugada, mas o julgamento, a decisão sobre Malfoy, as acusações de Emmeline e o aviso de que Gordon tinha algo muito importante para lhe comunicar logo na manhã seguinte tiravam-lhe o sono.

Hermione passou a mão pelo tampo da caixa de fotografias de Isobel que Emmeline lhe havia oferecido há uns dias atrás, quando se juntaram ambas para arrumar as últimas coisas da jovem. Uma memória dos tempos em que se davam bem. Mas como é que aquela colega, tão justa e inteligente, fora capaz de proferir tão duras palavras quando não conhecia todos os factos da situação?

Durante todo aquele tempo, fora incapaz de examinar o conteúdo daquela caixa e não conseguia explicar o porquê. Talvez por ainda lhe custar relembrar-se das imagens da sua amizade e a do seu corpo sem vida separadas por um tão pequeno espaço de tempo. Porém, agora sentia que era diferente. Agora era hora de abrir a caixa e olhar as fotografias de tão alegres tempos!

O fogo apagava-se lentamente, os ponteiros do relógio pareciam mover-se com o dobro da velocidade normal. Diversas imagens encontravam-se espalhadas pelo chão passado algum tempo e Hermione pôde então conhecer os melhores amigos e companheiros de Isobel Vance. Diversos colegas de Hufflepuff, amigos de outras equipas em Hogwarts, a sua turma na cerimónia de final do sétimo ano, amizades feitas através da Ordem de Fénix – onde se incluíam Hermione, Harry e todos os irmãos Weasley. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na sua face pálida ao ver uma foto das duas em Hogsmeade, num dia de Verão de há dois anos atrás, aquando de uma saída em conjunto.

Passou mais de meia hora e a caixa estava praticamente vazia. Apenas um pequeno montinho embrulhado num tecido suave e rosado permanecia arrumado a um canto. Sem qualquer sinal de cansaço, a morena retirou o embrulho e afastou o tecido, curiosa com o conteúdo. Eram fotos, simplesmente mais fotos. Mas estas eram um pouco diferentes das outras.

A sua companhia naquela meia dúzia de imagens era um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos eriçados, castanho-amarelados, e com olhos doces como o mel. O rosto por barbear dava-lhe um certo toque de simpatia e tinha um aspecto sedutor. Foi com grande admiração que Hermione observou tais momentos: quem seria aquele jovem? Era, na certa, uma situação recente, pois Isobel aparentava ter 17 anos. Nenhum vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts e os locais que serviam de cenário eram-lhe perfeitamente desconhecidos.

- Ora, ora... – murmurou ela assim que pegou na última imagem. Trocando olhares tímidos com a câmara que os fotografara no momento, a loira e o rapaz misterioso trocavam longos e apaixonados beijos. – Eu não sabia que ela tinha um namorado! Mas quem será este tipo? Que poderá ele saber da morte dela?

Não havia como responder às suas perguntas. Porém, as surpresas ainda não tinham terminado. Por detrás da imagem do beijo entre ambos, estava colada uma pulseira com fita magicola. Era uma pulseira simples, feita de tecido multicolorido. E nela, distinguiam-se a preto três letras, como se formassem uma sigla que a jovem morena pura e simplesmente desconhecia:

PAL

**Continua...**

**N/A:** olá a toda a gente outra vez! Vou ter de me desculpar pelo atraso, mas isto anda mau por aqui! Agora com o início das aulas, não sei se a situação vai piorar ou se vou conseguir dar a volta por cima e actualizar com frequência. Mas para o caso de alguém se questionar sobre isso, não, eu não vou desistir da fic! XD

Mil e um obrigados à **Jane**, à **Formiguinha**, à **Lina, **à** Miss Sadmad **e à **Marta**, pelo apoio e mensagens, betagem do capítulo (para a primeira) e ajuda para a passagem do mesmo (falando da última). Isto é por vocês!


	13. Capítulo XII

****

Longe do Paraíso

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

****

Avisos: _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos._

****

Spoilers: _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

****

Sumário: _No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais._

****

Capítulo XII

- PAL! Mas que raio significa PAL? – perguntou Neville enquanto abria as portas que levavam à cela de Draco Malfoy.

- Sei lá, Partido de qualquer coisa... Neste momento apenas sei que Isobel tinha um namorado de quem nada sabemos! – Hermione esfregou as mãos uma na outra para as aquecer. – Devíamos investigar esse rapaz. Se eles se conheciam, talvez possa saber algo que nos passou ao lado! Experimenta falar com Emmeline Vance, talvez ela nos possa ajudar...

- Estão zangadas depois do que aconteceu ontem no julgamento?

A jovem não lhe respondeu, mas o seu silêncio foi suficiente para Neville entender o que se passava. Sem mais atrasos, ele deu passagem à amiga para o corredor. Estava na hora de mais uma conversa com o prisioneiro, que desde que fora condenado à morte se encontrava agora na ala reservada a tais criminosos. Esta possuía ainda maiores níveis de segurança do que a anterior, como a morena pôde reparar assim que se deparou com celas que continham uma parede de vidro inquebrável no lugar das grades de ferro.

- Uh... está-se a aproximar um _show_! – murmurou Nott, um dos condenados, vestindo uma grossa camisola e aproximando-se do seu vidro. As visitas de Hermione a Draco já se haviam tornado galhofa geral entre os "residentes" de Azkaban. – Nunca imaginei ver uma novela destas num sítio tão asqueroso!

- Queres regressar à "câmara de castigo" por mais três dias? – questionou Neville, com maus modos. – Todos gostámos muito de te ver por lá, sentimos saudades dos teus gritos!

Ethan Nott resmungou, mas as palavras do segurança produziram o efeito desejado e o prisioneiro recuou para o canto mais escuro da sua cela. A seu lado, no número 201, Draco Malfoy estava sentado na cama com as mesmas roupas que utilizara no dia do julgamento, exactamente na mesma posição em que o grupo de seguranças, no qual se incluía Neville, o deixara no dia anterior.

- Malfoy... – chamou Hermione suavemente. – Malfoy, olha para mim!

No entanto, Draco não a olhou. As mãos cor de cera estavam caídas no seu colo e os olhos azuis fitavam somente um qualquer ponto na parede à sua frente. Ouvia a voz dela, quente e melodiosa, como a de uma Deusa que chama a sua alma desconsolada para se unir à dela e conhecer assim a sua luz da salvação, mas não a encarou de frente – foi incapaz de o fazer. Era como se tivesse medo que ao olhá-la a fizesse cair naquele buraco sem fundo onde não existia saída possível.

- Por favor, Malfoy! – tornou ela, com voz tremida pela emoção. – Lamento imenso a decisão do júri, mas tu sabes que eu tentei ao máximo limpar a poeira nos olhos de todos eles! Admito que até posso ter exagerado, mas eu tentei, tu estavas lá, viste! A última coisa que eu preciso agora é que te zangues comigo!

Zangado? Não, Draco não estava zangado com Hermione. Tentava simplesmente protegê-la ao máximo agora que se tinha exposto por ele e que a sua vida terminaria em breve.

- A nossa luta ainda não acabou! Ainda temos tempo para procurar o verdadeiro assassino e salvar-te desse destino. Mas para isso necessito da tua ajuda! – Malfoy desviou, por fim, o olhar da parede e cruzou-o com o dela. – Tu disseste-me uma vez que sabias de algo que era desconhecido do Ministério, lembras-te? Foi pouco antes de nós... nós...

- Sim, eu lembro-me! – Draco quebrou o silêncio, pois também não era do seu desejo admitir que eles se haviam beijado frente a Neville. – Lembro-me também de te dizer que só to contava se me safasses...

- Por favor, será que não entendes? Isso pode salvar-te a vida, tens de mo contar!

- Deixa-me terminar, Granger! – cortou o loiro, metendo uma mão no bolso do manto. – Nós tínhamos um acordo, mas o tempo esgotou-se mais depressa do que pensámos. Agora estou à beira do desespero... eu não quero morrer assim, ainda é tão cedo para mim! Preciso de liberdade para enfrentar a derradeira partida. Só me resta acreditar num milagre que me salve no último momento – somente isso!

- Que sabes tu sobre o homicídio de Isobel Vance?

Neville franziu o sobrolho quando o viu retirar um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e estendê-lo para Hermione. Não pronunciou quaisquer palavras ou demais gestos para além daquele. A jovem de caracóis mirou o papel que o prisioneiro lhe entregava e pediu ao amigo que lhe abrisse a passagem para entrar na cela 201.

- MAS TU ESTÁS DOIDA! – berrou ele, totalmente descontrolado com o pedido dela. – Malfoy é um prisioneiro de Azkaban, achas que posso simplesmente chegar aqui e abrir-lhe a cela? E se isto é tudo um embuste para fugir daqui?

- Fugir? Fugir, Neville! Ele mal se aguenta em pé! – as faces de Hermione coraram de raiva e o amigo assustou-se com a sua reacção. Era raro ela ficar assim consigo. – Estás à espera de quê? Estás à espera que Malfoy dê um pulo, me parta o pescoço, te enfie um murro, que fuja de uma prisão onde existem guardas em todas as saídas e que nade até à costa? Por favor...

- Huh, a Sangue de Lama 'tá-te a dar bem, hein? – opinou Nott, que tentava seguir a história com todos os pormenores. O segurança deitou-lhe um olhar furioso e balbuciou a palavra "câmara", o que o fez encolher-se.

A mão de Draco permanecia estendida e o rapaz parecia hipnotizado uma vez mais. Neville olhou para a morena, aflito, com medo da sua raiva, e de seguida para o prisioneiro em questão. Uma gota de suor frio escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Eu devo estar louco! – murmurou ele mesmo antes de abrir uma passagem no vidro.

Hermione deu dois passos em frente e pegou no pergaminho que o jovem lhe entregava. Enquanto o fazia, aproveitou para tocar ao de leve nas mãos dele. Ao toque, um arrepio subiu pela espinha de ambos.

- Vá, já tens o papel, sai daí antes que apareça alguém! – mais uma vez, Neville interrompia um daqueles momentos especiais entre os dois. – Hermy...

O loiro apertou com mais força a mão da Auror e cerrou os olhos. Havia tanto para dizer e tão pouco tempo para o fazer! E ele apenas o conseguira entender quando já era tarde demais.

- A propósito – questionou ela ao sair de junto dele. – sabes o que significa PAL?

O silêncio foi a única resposta que obteve. Se não soubesse aquilo que se passava, poderia dizer que Malfoy ficara parado no tempo. Os seus olhos azuis haviam perdido toda a vida que antes possuíam. Nem o brilho de superioridade neles se mantinha agora.

Neville fechou a porta da cela e arrastou Hermione por um braço para fora daquele local. Nott ria sem parar, como louco a necessitar de internamento, ao vê-los afastarem-se do corredor, ele ansioso e ela cabisbaixa. Como é que a desgraça de Malfoy a conseguia deixar tão deprimida? Porque sentia ela o coração chorar ao relembrar a mágoa surgir naqueles belos olhos cor do céu?

- Estás mesmo disposta a seguir com isto em frente? – perguntou Neville após fechar as portas do corredor, parando a meio do caminho. – Já vais ter uma conversa bem séria com o Gordon por causa disto, ainda te queres prejudicar mais?

- Tenho dívidas a cumprir! Desculpa, Neville, mas tu não podes entender o porquê de, para mim, ser mais importante salvar Draco do que manter a minha reputação no Ministério! – vendo aproximar-se um grupo de seguranças, a jovem achou prudente baixar o tom de voz. – Maverick quer executá-lo somente para manter o seu cargo como Ministro. Mas eu vou fazê-lo cair do seu trono, ou não me chame eu Hermione Jane Granger!

O jovem de cara redonda mirou o pergaminho que ela segurava nas mãos. Dentro de si travava-se uma dura batalha entre a vontade de ajudar a amiga e o receio de sair prejudicado de toda aquela situação.

- Tens somente três dias para encontrar e capturar o verdadeiro assassino de Isobel!

- Com sorte, irei conseguir! E conto com a tua ajuda também!

Um leve arrepio no pescoço cortou-lhe as palavras e conseguiu eriçar-lhe todos os pêlos. Hermione levou a mão à nuca e virou-se, mas a única coisa que ainda viu foi o grupo de seguranças que passara por eles a avançar em direcção ao corredor onde se encontrava Draco Malfoy.

- Que se passa? – inquiriu Neville, reparando nos estranhos gestos da rapariga.

- Nada! Foi apenas uma... impressão. Esquece!

Com a máxima concentração, ela abriu o papel que o prisioneiro lhe entregara há uns minutos atrás e leu a mensagem que o jovem lhe deixara como ajuda para encontrar o homem que devia estar a cumprir pena no seu lugar:

«_Um amigo tem-se esforçado para descobrir a verdade escondida e possui pistas importantes sobre o caso, coisas que não pode revelar aos Aurors devido à sua "posição". Por favor, encontra-o e ouve aquilo que ele sabe. A sua morada poderá ser encontrada da mesma maneira que a minha, na Rua Bativolta, Zona Este, número 91 – procura por Patrick Lottus.»_

Hermione franziu o sobrolho e, por instantes, foi incapaz de desviar o olhar do bilhete de Draco. Ela pedia-lhe para visitar a casa de um Devorador da Morte!

- O que é que diz? – como ela não lhe respondia, Neville retirou-lhe o pergaminho das mãos e leu a mensagem. – Malfoy devia estar mesmo desesperado quando escreveu esta nota... Quase que posso jurar que ele deixou cair uma lágrima na folha, repara aqui na mancha sobre o 91, o nove parece estar um pouco esborratado, não? Está mesmo mal...

Ela não ouviu o seu comentário e guardou o pergaminho no bolso do manto. Apertando o cachecol ao pescoço, passou por Neville e avançou em direcção à saída de Azkaban. O rapaz correu atrás dela.

- Vais a este sítio! Vais mesmo enfrentar um Devorador da Morte por Malfoy?

A morena perdeu a paciência e barafustou em alto e bom som:

- Vou, vou e vou! Estou farta de te dizer que sim, Neville, eu estou disposta a tudo pela verdade sobre o homicídio de Isobel e não ia mudar de ideias de um segundo para o outro, não achas? Ou tenho cara disso?

- Não! Desculpa-me por tudo, mas eu sinto-me bastante confuso com tudo isto! Porém, há algo que eu tenho a certeza – agarrou-a por um braço e conduziu-a até ao seu gabinete. – Prometi ajudar-te e não te vou deixar sozinha com bandidos. Dá-me apenas o tempo de ir buscar o manto e as luvas. Eu vou contigo!

hr 

- Quando é que começou a chover assim? – questionou Neville, olhando o céu cinzento. – Não gosto nada deste tempo, prefiro quando começa a nevar e os flocos brancos e gelados tapam o cimento triste das ruas...

Hermione rolou os olhos enquanto procurava o número 91 da Zona Este. Começava a duvidar da ajuda que o segurança lhe poderia trazer. Ela preocupada com um misterioso caso e ele punha-se a opinar sobre o tempo?

- No momento em que os primeiros flocos começam a cair sobre nós...

- Neville, ACTUALMENTE ESTOU MAIS PREOCUPADA COM OUTRAS COISAS QUE NÃO O TEMPO! – girou ela, fora de si, fazendo-o encolher-se. – Podes calar a boca em relação a isso?

Pararam ambos frente a uma casa de aspecto sujo e desgastado. Um azulejo sobre a porta indicava o número 90, por fim. A seu lado encontrava-se um beco sem saída, seguido por casa que indicava o número 92.

- É aqui! – anunciou ela, retirando a varinha do manto e apontando-a em direcção ao beco, tentando concentrar-se ao máximo para ser bem sucedida. – _Aparecium_!

A moradia de Patrick Lottus surgiu no lugar previsto, algo acima do solo. Puxando o colega por um braço, Hermione subiu a meia dúzia de degraus que o conduziam até à entrada principal. Bateu fortemente, mas não demorou muito para entender que tal não era necessário: a porta estava entreaberta.

- Com licença, Mr. Lottus! – anunciou Hermione, entrando de mansinho na casa. – Mr. Lottus, preciso de falar consigo. Venho por causa de Draco Malfoy!

Atrás de si, a porta fechou-se após Neville entrar também. Os seus dentes batiam sem controlo uns contra os outros devido ao frio que o rapaz sentia, formando uma incómoda e assustadora melodia. A jovem morena afastou os caracóis molhados da face e olhou em redor. A estante com fotografias chamou a sua atenção.

- Esta casa parece estar em melhores condições que a de Malfoy! – murmurou para ninguém em especial. – Está mais limpa, mais mobilada. Para um Devorador da Morte...

O seu olhar cruzou-se com a imagem de um jovem nos seus 25 anos. Tinha um rosto oval, cabelo castanho eriçado e barba comprida. Pela sua expressão, parecia não se encontrar muito contente com a pose. A moldura era simples, algo rasca, e na parte inferior encontravam-se gravadas três letras: AMR

- «_Mais siglas? Mas porque razão é que tudo de invulgar que encontro para tentar resolver este caso está relacionado com siglas?»_ - pensou ela, quase à beira de um ataque de nervos. - «_Que significa AMR?»_

- Ah, Hermione... acho que é melhor veres isto!

Neville procurava algo dentro de um dossier abandonado no chão e retirou uma folha de pergaminho do meio dele. Os dentes já não batiam tanto, mas o seu corpo ainda tremia. Passou o papel para as mãos da amiga e tentou aquecer-se, enrolando-se nos próprios braços.

- Oh! – exclamou ela, dando uma rápida vista de olhos à descoberta. – Tu sabes o que é isto, Neville?

- Um horário?

Hermione deu um estalido com a língua e seguiu com o indicador as anotações feitas, impressas numa máquina de escrever:

- «_Localização do indivíduo: Rua Bativolta, número 104. Activo principalmente no período nocturno. Período de descanso: das oito às quinze horas (aprox). Frequentador habitual do Gangue...»_ e segue-se a planificação dos dias para as diferentes horas! Neville, isto pode ser importante! – os olhos de Hermione brilhavam de emoção. – O dono deste pergaminho tem aqui os hábitos de Malfoy e isto pode querer dizer-nos que alguém o observou de perto para saber que fazer no lugar dele e preparar assim o crime perfeito!

- Achas que sim? – Neville permanecia enrolado em si mesmo e, a pouco e pouco, os lábios iam perdendo o leve tom arroxeado. – Então já podemos ir embora! Lembra-te da tua reunião com o Gordon...

- Isso é só daqui a três quartos de hora, dá perfeitamente para vasculhar esta casa melhor. Ajuda-me a procurar, parece que tens um bom faro para estas coisas!

O segurança torceu o nariz mas, satisfeito com o elogio, continuou à procura de algo que fizesse Hermione feliz. Naquela sala, não houve prateleira que falhasse. Porém, não havia nelas nada que os pudesse ajudar a provar a inocência de Malfoy.

Mais sorte teve Hermione, que decidiu revistar o quarto do Devorador da Morte. Parecia tudo perfeito – perfeito demais para quem andava fugido à lei – excepto num pequeno pormenor: uma folha amarelada arrancada com fúria de um livro de poções. A jovem Auror leu o título e os seus olhos abriram-se de espanto. Ali estava uma provável explicação para tudo o que acontecera!

- Neville! – chamou ela com urgência. – Neville, chega aqui, depressa!

- Que foi, encontraste algo? – o rapaz entrou no quarto com um passo demorado e uma expressão cansada. Há quase meia hora que vasculhava pastas e dossiers sem sucesso.

Hermione mostrou-lhe a folha que acabara de encontrar e viu-o deixar cair o queixo.

- A Poção Polisuco? A... a Poção...

- Agora entendo porque é que existiam dois Malfoys! E eu chamei-o mentiroso quando me disse que tinha ficado em casa toda a noite! Tinha o testemunho da Vlaskova... – baixou os olhos castanhos, pensando em tudo aquilo que dissera ao prisioneiro naqueles últimos dias. – Fui tão injusta!

- Não é altura de lamúrias, Hermione! – pediu ele, segurando-lhe o queixo até os seus olhos estarem ao mesmo nível. – Agora temos documentos que nos podem indicar um caminho para a verdade que procuramos. Isto coloca esse tal Patrick Lottus no lugar cimeiro de uma curtíssima lista de suspeitos!

- Malfoy vai ficar destroçado! Pelo que eu entendi, eram amigos – pegou num dos sacos de plástico que transportava sempre consigo naquelas situações e guardou as duas folhas nela. – Uma traição assim deve ser muito amarga!

Neville apertou-lhe o ombro direito num gesto carinhoso e ambos regressaram à sala, prontos para partir. Hermione apertou o saco contra si, como tesouro precioso que ela não poderia nunca perder.

- Já falta pouco para a tua reunião com Gordon! – anunciou o segurança, consultando o relógio. – Boa sorte para ela!

A morena acenou-lhe mas foi incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra. E em silêncio materializaram-se para o Ministério da Magia. Avistava-se uma enorme torrente de trabalho para ambos!

hr 

Gordon encheu a chávena da sua pupila com chá bem quente e entregou-lha sobre a secretária. Ainda com o cabelo húmido por causa da chuva, ela agradeceu e pegou-lhe com ambas as mãos. Por elas espalhou-se uma agradável onda de calor.

- Imagino que sabe porque é que aqui está! – começou ele com ar muito sério.

- A audiência de ontem? – arriscou Hermione, apesar de saber perfeitamente que fora isso que a trouxera até àquele gabinete.

O chefe dos Aurors levantou-se da cadeira e avançou para a janela. Parecia que tinha algo de muito importante a dizer, mas que não sabia por onde começar.

- Chefe, eu sei que fui mal-educada para com o Ministro e também para com os presentes no julgamento – a jovem pousou a chávena sobre o tampo da secretária e olhou a figura corpulenta de Gordon. – Mas eu tenho razão: Malfoy está inocente e cada vez me convenço mais disso!

- Miss Granger...

Os seus olhos castanhos cruzaram-se com os de Hermione e ela conseguiu ver o arrependimento bailar neles. As notícias que estavam prestes a eclodir não pareciam ser nada boas.

- Recebi um memorando do próprio Ministro da Magia, pedindo-me para a castigar pela sua falta de controlo ontem perante todas aquelas pessoas. Eu... você está suspensa das suas actividades como Auror durante duas semanas! – acabou ele por dizer, com mágoa na voz.

- Duas semanas! Suspensa... mas assim... assim eu não...

- Não vai poder assistir à morte de Draco Malfoy! – completou Gordon. – A ideia de Maverick é exactamente essa!

Hermione baixou a cabeça. Suspensa? E logo agora que estava tão perto da verdade... os acessos aos ficheiros de Devoradores da Morte, provas e tudo aquilo que a poderiam ajudar totalmente vedados! A esperança de salvar a vida de Malfoy parecia agora desvanecer-se como fumo.

- Peço imensas desculpas! – o chefe pousou uma mão no ombro da rapariga, com todo o pesar. – Mas foram ordens de um superior! Se faz favor, Miss Granger, passe-me a sua varinha. Nos próximos 15 dias, não poderá entrar no Ministério!

****

Continua...

N/A: bem, isto vai tornar-se um hábito. Mais uma vez, lamento pelo atraso, mas a primeira temporada de testes já começou e o tempo livre não é muito! De qualquer maneira, espero que estejam a gostar do desenvolvimento da história. Já não falta muito para o seu final.

Como sempre, agradecimentos a todos aqueles que me têm acompanhado nesta "aventura": **Jane**, **Wicked-Aleena**, **Pandora**, todos aqueles que passam por aqui para ler mais um pouco do desenvolvimento. Fico contente por saber que não estou a trabalhar para as paredes (lol). Beijos e até breve... espero!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos. _

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais. _

Capítulo XIII

Estava belíssima! Os seus caracóis cor de chocolate esvoaçavam ligeiramente, apesar de não existirem quaisquer correntes de ar, um tímido sorriso desenhava-se nos lábios rosados, doces como o mel, que ele um dia tivera a oportunidade de provar. E se nunca o tivesse feito? Antes era algo inimaginável; hoje, apenas se podia sentir satisfeito por saber que iria morrer em breve mas que tinha conhecido aquele pequeno prazer.

- Estás tão concentrado... Em que estás tu a pensar?

A imagem de Hermione desfez-se subitamente perante as palavras algo irónicas de Patrick, que o visitava mais uma vez. Draco levantou-se da cama, tentando apagar por completo aquilo que acabara de visualizar, e correu até ao vidro. Patrick, o seu grande amigo Patrick, trazia-lhe sempre um lampejo de esperança.

- Precisava imenso de falar contigo! – suspirou o loiro, aliviado. – Já falaste com ela?

- Ela quem? Ouve, trago-te óptimas notícias: o Ministério andou a revistar a casa do Rosier!

- E por que razão é isso uma boa notícia? Na minha actual situação, não tenho muita vontade de começar a saltar de alegria...

Patrick revirou os olhos e bateu palmas com relativa força. De seguida, temendo que alguém reparasse nele e desconfiasse das suas intenções, encolheu-se e adoptou uma expressão mais dura.

- É claro que interessa! – grunhiu ele. – Alfred Rosier, lembras-te? Aquele que, muito provavelmente, matou uma gaja só para te tramar e anda por aí à solta enquanto tu estás aqui a apodrecer e, parece-me a mim, a perder cada vez mais massa cinzenta!

- Para que preciso dela agora? A minha vida está a chegar ao fim e não tenho qualquer esperança. A Granger... – as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta e teve de fazer um esforço para completar a sua mensagem. – O Maverick conseguiu fazer com que ela fosse suspensa durante estas duas semanas para complicar o seu trabalho na busca do verdadeiro assassino.

Deixou escapar um sorriso irónico. A última coisa que lhe passaria agora pela cabeça era rir-se, mas estava já pronto para enfrentar tudo o que se encontrava dentro do reino das possibilidades.

- Eu já sabia que era odiado... mas tanto assim? – ele procurou os olhos de Patrick. – Foi o Longbottom quem me contou as novidades, minutos antes de chegares. Agora tudo parece tão difícil...

- Malfoy, ouve-me! – chamou o outro, ao ouvir passos no corredor. – A casa do Rosier foi revistada por Aurors! Aurors, meu! Se estes já andam metidos no assunto, é porque eles devem estar prestes a descobrir algo!

Draco afastou-se do vidro e sentou-se à beira da cama, massajando as têmporas. Que mal assim tão grande teria ele feito para merecer um castigo assim? Seria aquela prisão um castigo pela sua vida? Será que não tinha salvação possível?

- Eu dei a tua morada à Granger para ela te contactar e ter uma conversa contigo sobre o que tens andado a descobrir nestes últimos tempos! – suspirou por fim. – Sempre pensei que já por lá tivesse passado.

- Eu tenho estado sempre em casa. Isto de ser segurança também cansa, sabes... precisava mesmo de descansar! E ninguém apareceu pela minha casa, muito menos uma Auror à procura da verdade! Talvez não tenha tido tempo – Patrick encolheu os ombros. – Ou tenha tido medo! Para que é que a mandaste a minha casa? Eu podia matá-la sem querer, já sabes como eu sou quando me apanham de surpresa!

O prisioneiro loiro apenas se deitou de lado na cama e encolheu as pernas, encostando os joelhos ao tronco. De novo a imagem da jovem Auror, com os seus belos e verdadeiros olhos e a cabeleira encaracolada, surgiu na sua mente; um sorriso clandestino fugiu-lhe para os lábios. Havia um lado diferente que despertava dentro de si sempre que via aquela imagem à sua frente, levando-o a pensar em tudo aquilo que acontecera entre os dois, desde Hogwarts até àquele momento.

- Vivi uma mentira, Patrick! – sussurrou ele, sem ter a certeza de que era escutado. – Tudo aquilo que me foi ensinado, tudo aquilo em que acreditei... tudo falso! Foram precisos 24 anos para entender o meu erro. Foi preciso uma acusação destas para descobrir o meu verdadeiro caminho! Se tivesse apenas uma oportunidade para poder apagar o passado...

- Malfoy, estás a rezar? – questionou Patrick, que não ouvira uma palavra sequer.

- Talvez... – Draco levantou-se de súbito. As últimas palavras de Hermione ecoavam agora na sua mente. – Tu sabes o que é que significa PAL? A Granger perguntou-me e eu não sei que lhe responder!

- PAL? Onde é que eu já ouvi esse nome? – o Devorador da Morte coçou o queixo enquanto puxava pela memória. – Ah, claro... Portuguese AirLines! Sim... essa sigla deriva daí!

- Tens a certeza?

- Não me ia disfarçar de imigrante sem primeiro me informar um pouco sobre o _meu_ país de origem, não achas? – uma gargalhada rouca ecoou pelo corredor. – "A maior organização de transportes mágicos de Portugal para o Mundo". Mas que tem a PAL a ver com o caso?

Draco encolheu os ombros, mas uma restolhada fê-lo calar-se antes de prosseguir com o seu raciocínio. Deitou-se de novo na cama e cobriu-se até à cabeça com a colcha que ficara abandonada a um canto, enquanto Patrick, retornando ao seu disfarce de segurança Montês, deu uns passos para o lado e espreitou a cela de Nott. Este levantou-lhe o dedo médio com desagrado.

Se se desenrolou alguma conversa entre o recém-chegado e o amigo, Malfoy não ouviu. Uma oportunidade para apagar os erros do passado... sim, era tudo aquilo que ele queria. Porém, sabia que agora era impossível – a sua única solução agora era modificar o futuro. Devoradores da Morte, Voldemort, vingança, Trevas, dor, luta, sangue, morte! De que valia tudo aquilo se o fim era aquele? Qual o valor de tudo aquilo quanto defendia se tudo o que agora desejava era poder tocá-la uma vez mais? Como é que Hermione poderia algum dia vir a amá-lo se se encontravam em zonas tão distintas e contrárias do campo de batalha?

- Malfoy?

A sua voz doce de novo! Como seria bom permanecer para sempre naquele sonho, ouvindo a voz dela ecoar sem parar... chamando o seu nome... sem parar...

- Malfoy, eu sei que estás acordado! É urgente!

Abriu os olhos azuis e ergueu o corpo, olhando para a figura da jovem do outro lado do vidro. Tão bela, sempre tão bela. Nem a sua expressão ansiosa poderia estragar tal imagem!

- Que estás aqui a fazer? – questionou o rapaz, tentando ocultar quais eram os seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

- Precisava contar-te algo! – um trémulo e discreto sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios rosados e ela baixou ainda mais o tom de voz. – Não posso ficar muito tempo, a suspensão até estas visitas me proibiu! O Neville está a vigiar para não me descobrirem aqui, senão ainda perco o meu posto!

- Devem estar prestes a apagar as luzes, tem de ser rápido mesmo...

Lembrando a Malfoy que Neville era um segurança de Azkaban e que estava a par dos horários da prisão, a rapariga abriu a pasta que transportava nas mãos e de lá retirou a folha com as instruções para a Poção Polisuco. Perante o olhar curioso do prisioneiro, mostrou-lha com um brilho no olhar.

- Sabes o que é isto?

- O Snape matava-me se te dissesse que não! É claro que sei o que é a Poção Polisuco... onde arranjaste essa folha? Aliás, que tem ela a ver com o caso?

- Malfoy – chamou a jovem. – isto explica o porquê de existirem dois de ti! Isto explica o porquê de tu dizeres que estiveste toda a noite em tua casa e depois aparecer Miss Vlaskova dizendo que te viu perto da casa dos Vance na noite do crime! Isto só pode significar que o verdadeiro assassino se quis parecer contigo com o intuito de te incriminar!

Perante o entusiasmo da jovem, Draco foi incapaz de dizer aquilo que pensava acerca da sua descoberta. Na verdade, para ele, uma simples folha sobre uma poção não era prova suficiente para o salvar da morte. Porém, Hermione desde cedo aprendera a ler expressões faciais para compreender os verdadeiros pensamentos dos receptores das suas conversas e utilizou aquela sua especialidade para tentar entender tudo aquilo em que Draco pensava. Um sorriso desenhou-se na sua face e ela abriu de novo a pasta.

- Imagino o que deves estar a pensar: que pode uma simples folha provar? Qualquer pessoa a pode ter em sua casa e não é por isso que se vai tornar no assassino que procuramos. Mas... – guardando cuidadosamente a página da Poção Polisuco, retirou os apontamentos da vida de Draco que tinha encontrado no mesmo local e apresentou-os ao loiro. - ... quando se encontra isto ao mesmo tempo é de estranhar, não concordas com o meu ponto de vista?

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver impressos os seus hábitos diários no pedaço de pergaminho que Hermione lhe trouxera. Aproximou-se do vidro que o separava da informação que a jovem lhe transmitiu e, num ápice, leu as palavras apresentadas: todas elas estavam de acordo com a realidade!

- Pelo Se... ou melhor, aquela besta! – praguejou ele, tendo o cuidado de não invocar o nome de Voldemort frente a ela. – Como é que alguém foi capaz de um plano destes?

- Eu não te posso adiantar uma resposta sem estudar o caso a fundo, Malfoy! Mas agora, apesar da minha suspensão, acredito estarmos apenas a um passo de te tirar dessa cela e de te salvar da morte!

- E... onde é que encontraste esses pergaminhos? – a sua voz saiu-lhe tremida. Será que era, de facto, Alfred Rosier a face por detrás de toda aquela história?

Hermione baixou os olhos perante a pergunta do prisioneiro. Por um lado, desejava revelar-lhe o nome do principal suspeito, mas por outro tinha receio de o magoar quando lhe contasse quem era o dono daqueles papéis. Seria bom dizer-lho naquele momento? Algo no seu coração lhe dizia que sim...

- Eu encontrei isto na casa que visitei hoje à tarde – acabou ela por dizer, encarando-o de frente, com voz baixa. – Aquela cuja morada tu me deste. A de Patrick Lottus.

Uma sombra escura cruzou os olhos azuis do jovem e ele afastou-se subitamente do vidro. Olhava agora a morena como um ser desprezível que não sabia o que dizia.

- Que queres tu dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, num murmúrio. – Estás a dizer-me que Patrick, o meu melhor amigo Patrick é quem possui todas essas coisas sobre mim? Estás a dizer que foi ele quem matou Isobel para me colocar na cadeia!

- Eu apenas disse que encontrei estas coisas na casa dele. Mas se queres saber a minha opinião, sim... eu acredito que há uma forte possibilidade de tal!

Draco retornou das sombras e aproximou-se de novo de Hermione. E, pela primeira vez, ela sentiu-se de facto assustada com o seu aspecto: a sua expressão parecia ter perdido toda a simpatia com que ele a tinha tratado naqueles últimos dias.

- Que estupidez! Patrick tem sido o meu melhor amigo desde que deixei Hogwarts há sete anos atrás. Tem feito todos os esforços para descobrir quem é o verdadeiro assassino de Isobel desde que fui preso. Arriscou a vida para me tirar da prisão e agora vens tu dizer-me que ele é na verdade um assassino mentiroso que apenas me quer enganar? – falou ele, num tom de voz suave mas simultaneamente deveras ameaçador. – Além disso, se tu conhecesses toda a história, facilmente entendias que aquilo que estás a dizer é um perfeito disparate...

- Que história? – perguntou ela, a medo. Draco gelou-a com o seu olhar. – Mas porque é que estás a olhar assim para mim? Eu apenas segui as instruções que me entregaste na tua última mensagem!

- Olha lá, porque queres tu tirar-me de Azkaban? Tantas coisas, tantas buscas, tantas pistas e agora vens atirar com as culpas para cima da única pessoa que realmente tem descoberto provas nestes últimos tempos! – atirou ele, voltando a possuir um traço de sarcasmo no olhar. – Eu não posso acreditar em ti!

- Como é que me podes atirar com uma coisa destas! Tu sabes bem o quanto me tenho esforçado para provar a tua inocência, coloquei a minha carreira em risco por tua causa e a única maneira que tens para me agradecer é esta? Pelo menos ainda te podias dignar a um "Obrigada, Granger, mas acontece que eu sou um parvo e prefiro apodrecer aqui dentro a ser ajudado por ti"! – meteu a mão ao bolso do manto e retirou a carta que ele lhe havia entregue naquela manhã. – Foste tu quem me mandou até lá!

- Patrick falou comigo e confirmou que nunca lá foste! Ele esteve em casa toda a tarde e ninguém lá apareceu, muito menos uma Auror à procura do assassino de Isobel! – as palavras do amigo surgiram como por magia na mente do loiro. Hermione parecia cada vez menos credível!

- Eu apenas segui as tuas ordens! Rua Bativolta, zona Este, número 91...

Uma gargalhada fria cortou a sua leitura. De um momento para o outro, todos os sentimentos amáveis para com Draco Malfoy pareciam desvanecer-se como fumo, sendo substituídos por aqueles que ocupavam o seu coração quando ainda em Hogwarts... quando no início daquele caso. Que lhes acontecera?

- Essa morada não é a de Patrick Lottus! – anunciou o loiro, já sem vontade de rir. – Não foi para aí que eu te mandei, uma vez que o meu amigo vive no número 61.

- Desculpa!

- Sim – Draco aproximou-se ainda mais do rosto dela e falou com todo o cuidado para evitar erros de compreensão. – Patrick vive no lugar que tu indicaste apenas com uma diferença: a sua casa é a 61 e não a 91, como tu indicaste! Essa é a morada do homem que Mr. Lottus desde o início considerou como o verdadeiro culpado... Alfred Rosier!

A fotografia que encontrara na prateleira da casa que visitara naquela tarde fuzilou-a após as palavras do loiro. Agora entendia o AMR gravado na moldura. _Alfred M. Rosier_. Tudo fazia sentido. Mas como pudera aquilo acontecer se ela apenas seguira com todo o cuidado as instruções que o prisioneiro lhe havia dado?

- Eu ainda não sei que carga de água andaste tu a fazer para ires parar à casa daquele idiota, mas agora sabes a verdade! Se fosse a ti despachava-me... o tempo está a acabar!

Deitando um último olhar à Auror, um olhar que em nada se assemelhava ao de há simples momentos atrás, Draco afastou-se em direcção à cama. Não havia mais palavras a partilhar com ela. Desta vez estava mesmo sem qualquer paciência para a ver ali ao pé de si!

- Malfoy – chamou Hermione, tentando impedir que o rapaz se afastasse dela. – mesmo que eu traga o verdadeiro assassino para o teu lugar, tu não vais poder sair em liberdade. És um Devorador da Morte, o tribunal não te vai deixar partir apenas porque és inocente no homicídio de Isobel. Mas quanto mais me ajudares a resolver isto, mas te ajudas a ti mesmo, contribuindo para uma leve diminuição da tua pena.

- Eu já te disse tudo aquilo que sabia!

- Não, não disseste! – atirou ela uma vez mais, sentindo o coração bater que nem louco contra as suas costelas. Será que era desta que iria conhecer o maior segredo de Draco Malfoy? – Ainda não me contaste o que existia entre ti e a Isobel. Vocês eram amantes?

O jovem encarou-a de frente e Hermione não soube ler a sua mente naquele preciso momento. De seguida, e sem abrir a boca, deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com a colcha. As únicas palavras que proferiu foram após a voz de um segurança se ouvir para além daquela Ala, anunciando a hora de se apagarem as luzes. O seu tom vocal era parecido ao de Emmeline aquando do final do segundo julgamento:

- Adeus, Granger!

As velas nas paredes de pedra que rodeavam o corredor foram-se apagando uma a uma e Draco não mais se mexeu ou falou algo. Tremendamente desapontada com a reacção dele, a morena guardou a mensagem que a conduzira às novas pistas e abandonou aquele lugar. À entrada para o corredor estava Neville, prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

- A tua sorte foi eu ter conseguido afastar o único segurança que por aqui passou com falsos pretextos! – avisou o rapaz, após as primeiras reclamações pela demora da amiga. – Conseguiste alguma coisa, pelo menos?

Hermione baixou os olhos e entregou-lhe os pergaminhos que encontrara em casa de Alfred.

- Malfoy não acreditou que isto pertencia a Lottus, afirmando que foi ele quem mais se esforçou para o retirar da cadeia. Mas estava certo! – Neville olhou-a, confuso, e ela suspirou. – Nós visitámos a casa errada! Tudo isto pertence a outro Devorador da Morte, de nome Alfred Rosier. Pela conversa que tive com Malfoy, há muito que o tal Lottus suspeitava de Rosier como sendo o verdadeiro assassino de Isobel.

- E agora? Queres que eu peça a Gordon para iniciar uma caça a esse homem?

- Não! – respondeu a morena sem hesitação. – O chefe não iria acreditar em peças soltas e ele não me vai ouvir enquanto não me for levantada a suspensão! Temos de ser nós a apanhá-lo e a arrancar-lhe uma confissão.

- E que tal pedires ajuda ao Harry? – lembrou Neville de repente. – Talvez ele possa ajudar!

- O Harry está à espera de ver Malfoy morrer depois de amanhã, por nada deste mundo iria acreditar nesta história. Ele acha que eu estou louca... – sorriu levemente e começou a afastar-se na companhia do colega.

O segurança abanou a cabeça com suavidade e deu uns passos ao lado de Hermione. Subitamente, parou e levou a mão à testa, fazendo a amiga olhá-lo com curiosidade.

- Alguém deixou isto para ti! – explicou ele, entregando-lhe um envelope que retirou do bolso do manto. – No meu gabinete. Desculpa, mas não sei quem foi! Espero que sejam boas notícias!

Não eram! Assim que abriu a mensagem, Hermione descobriu uma nova carta do suposto assassino que continuava à solta. As letras do jornal pareciam ter sido pinceladas com camadas de ironia:

«SeI aQuiLo QuE pRetEndEs, Mas Nao Te PreoCuPEs, pOIs Eu venCi E tu pErDestE!»

A jovem Auror amarrotou a mensagem na mão e guardou-a no bolso. Aquela era a gota de água!

- Que se passa? – questionou Neville.

- Amanhã de manhã estás a trabalhar? – perante a resposta negativa, Hermione prosseguiu com a sua ideia. – Vai ter a minha casa o mais cedo possível e leva contigo o dossier de informações sobre os seguranças de Azkaban, tal como o teu estojo de Hogwarts, pode ser?

- OK, mas... para quê tudo isso?

- Uma coisa... Digamos que estes últimos acontecimentos acenderam uma luz na minha cabeça! – deixando Neville à porta do seu gabinete, ela deu-lhe um beijo na face e afastou-se em direcção à saída. – Até amanhã e aparece o mais cedo possível! O verdadeiro assassino não vai escapar outra vez!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **primeiro, e como já vem sendo hábito, mil e uma desculpas pelo atraso, mas desta vez a culpa não foi somente minha. O meu computador agora deu em parvo e "recusa-se" a fazer o login aqui no site... Agradeçam à JanePotter, foi ela quem postou o capítulo por mim. Já falta pouco para o final... gostaria que ficasse para breve!

Mil e um obrigados para todas as pessoas que lêem e deixam a sua opinião: **Jane **(pela betagem também), **Bruxinha** (o filme do CdF... porque é que eu tenho de esperar até ao Natal, PORQUÊ?), **Pandora**, **RainbowReflex** e **Humildemente Ju** (perdoa-me se não te mandei o mail com o capítulo, mas quando vi a tua mensagem já era tarde! Perdoa-me! Gostei muito da tua review e estou-te muito agradecida. Ah... eu também não gosto da Ginny... XD).

Desculpem se tive de me despachar! Lamento por todos os atrasos... duas semanas de testes à porta. Tentando ser rápida ao "dedal"! Beijinhos a todos!


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos. _

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais. _

**Capítulo XIV**

À primeira batida, Hermione abriu imediatamente a porta de casa, como se já estivesse impaciente de tanto esperar por ela. _Jay_ correu até Neville, atraída pelo barulho, e enrolou-se em torno das suas pernas, pedindo por atenção. Ele riu-se e acariciou-lhe a cabeça negra.

- Começava a pensar que já te tinhas esquecido! – refilou a jovem, puxando-o para dentro de casa e fechando a porta de seguida. – Estava para te mandar uma coruja a avisar!

- Hermione, passam somente alguns minutos das nove da manhã. Que querias tu que eu fizesse, que viesse às cinco ou algo parecido? – o segurança deixou cair a pasta no chão junto ao sofá assim que entrou na sala.

- Uma hora depois estava eu a acordar sem mais conseguir dormir! – ao aperceber-se do quão irritante estava a ser para o amigo, Hermione suspirou e tentou desculpar-se. – Senta-te, fica à vontade! Queres uma chávena de chá? Ou comer, queres que te prepare umas torradas?

Neville acenou negativamente com a cabeça e pegou em _Jay_, instalando-a no seu colo e acariciando-a com ternura. A sua colega retirou os papéis que ocupavam o outro lugar do sofá e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Ontem à noite estive com Harry – contou ele de súbito. – Depois do jantar, ele convidou-me para ir lá a casa tomar um copo. E… para falarmos também!

- Uma aposta em como foi da minha suspensão no QG?

O olhar culpado dele já dizia tudo. Ela enrolou uma madeixa de cabelo no dedo, pedindo pela continuação da conversa.

- Eu não quis falar muito sobre esse assunto! – desculpou-se ele, temendo uma nova explosão de Hermione. – Harry está ansioso pelo dia de amanhã e não suporta sequer pensar que Malfoy poderá escapar à morte. Não nos irá ajudar em nada!

- Neville, isso já eu te tinha dito há muito!

Deixando o colega entretido com a gata, a morena esticou o braço e puxou a pasta que ficara abandonada no chão ao pé de si. Tudo aquilo que lhe havia pedido estava lá dentro, o que a deixou mais animada.

- Ah, quase me esquecia! – exclamou de repente o rapaz, com os olhos abertos de ansiedade. – Já saiu o resultado das análises ao copo e à máscara que trouxeste! Quanto ao primeiro, não há nada de especial a registar, mas a outra… tiveste muito faro para aquele objecto!

- O que era o traço negro?

- Carvão! Perfeitamente normal nesta altura do ano, com as lareiras acesas…

- A casa de Malfoy não tem lareira, Neville – lembrou Hermione. – Mas a dos Vance tem. Na verdade, eu lembro-me que se encontrava ainda suja no dia em que lá passei para ajudar Emmeline. Isso significa que aquela máscara ocultava a face do verdadeiro assassino…

- Mas isso não é tudo! – Neville sorriu abertamente à amiga. – Encontrámos uma impressão digital na borda que não pertence a Draco Malfoy, o que me leva a crer que alguém a utilizou no lugar dele. Infelizmente… – colocou a gata no chão e atirou-lhe uma bolinha de plástico para brincar. – quando me avisaram da descoberta hoje de manhã ainda não a tinham identificado! Possivelmente, somente o saberemos daqui a algumas horas!

- Gárgulas galopantes, em algumas horas podemos nós descobrir o verdadeiro assassino sem a ajuda deles! – levantando-se do sofá, Hermione pegou na mensagem que recebera das mãos de Draco. – Vamos começar por aqui. Malfoy enviou-me uma mensagem aconselhando-me a falar com um colega seu que tem descoberto factos importantes sobre o homicídio de Isobel. Aqui, indica-me o número 91, no qual nós descobrimos várias pistas incriminatórias, para mais tarde me dizer que eu estava errada e que tinha visitado a casa de outra pessoa, de outro Devorador da Morte, do _suposto_ assassino!

Neville contorceu-se no sofá.

- Já pensaste que pode ser uma armadilha?

- Ou então uma grande rasteira! – afirmou ela para grande espanto do colega. – Ouve, ainda tens aquela borracha especial que apaga manchas de água?

- Claro que tenho. Foi a minha avó que ma ofereceu para evitar problemas de cada vez que a água da chuva esborratava as páginas dos meus livros e trabalhos. Eu e a minha falta de atenção! – Neville baixou a cabeça com um sorriso envergonhado e saudoso, tal como acontecia de cada vez que se referia à sua falecida avó. – Porque precisas dela?

- Não achas estranho que, entre tanto papel, uma gota de água vá cair exactamente no sítio que nos interessava? – enquanto falava, a Auror ia apagando a mancha sobre o número 91 com a borracha que lhe havia sido passada para as mãos. – E de onde viria ela? Eu poderia dizer da chuva… mas qual chuva se eu li a mensagem pela primeira vez ainda _antes_ de sair de Azkaban?

Neville não lhe respondeu, tão entretido estava a observá-la e a todos os seus actos. E foi surpreso que assistiu à confirmação da teoria de Hermione: lentamente, a tinta esborratada foi-se transformando num outro número. No fim da acção, ambos puderam ver claramente um legível 61 no lugar do número errado.

O rapaz assobiou de ansiedade.

- Muito bem, Hermione! De onde é que tu tiraste esta ideia?

- Da minha memória! – a jovem colocou a mensagem sobre a mesinha do café e cruzou as pernas. – Lembras-te do Exército de Dumbledore no nosso quinto ano, do momento em que a Umbridge nos descobriu?

« Foi Marietta Edgecombe quem lhe contou tudo acerca das nossas reuniões e Harry foi levado à presença de Dumbledore. Mais tarde, em conversa comigo e com Ron, ele contou-nos tudo o que aconteceu naquela sala e foi algo inimaginável: Kingsley Shacklebolt, o mesmo Auror que esteve a nosso lado durante a guerra, enfeitiçou Marietta debaixo do nariz de Fudge e de Umbridge, levando-a a negar toda a história!»

Ele abriu muito os olhos pedindo por uma continuação e Hermione somente abanou a cabeça de caracóis cor de chocolate.

- Quando Shacklebolt enfeitiçou a nossa "querida" colega, Harry contou-nos que sentiu um arrepio no pescoço, como um fio de vento que se assemelhava a um sussurro. O _mesmo_ que eu senti no preciso momento em que abri a mensagem que Malfoy me entregara. No momento em que um grupo de seguranças passou por mim.

Neville assobiou uma vez mais.

- Mas era preciso ser um feiticeiro muito ágil para fazer uma coisa dessas…

- Passa-me o teu dossier sobre os seguranças de Azkaban.

- Tu não me vais dizer que suspeitas de um colega meu, pois não?

Não obteve qualquer resposta, porém. A sua mão permanecia estendida, esperando pelo dossier que não vinha. Torcendo os cantos da boca num trejeito de desaprovação, o segurança passou-lhe o objecto, receando ouvi-la dizer aquilo que mais temia: que um dos seus colegas era um traidor.

- Eles estão por ordem alfabética… – avisou o jovem num murmúrio.

- Por acaso não entrou nenhum segurança novo desde a prisão de Malfoy?

- Entrou sim – Neville começou a folhear as fichas até chegar ao separador que indicava a letra M. – Olha lá, Hermione, porque é que não segues antes a pista desse tal Rosier? Temos menos de 24 horas para o encontrar, a sentença foi marcada para logo de manhã.

- Primeiro quero ter certezas. Sem certezas não vamos a lado nenhum…

Neville passou-lhe o dossier aberto na ficha que interessava a Hermione. Uma fotografia e os dados básicos do segurança eram tudo o que ela podia dispor.

- O nome dele é Álvaro Montês – anunciou o jovem, enquanto ela dava uma rápida vista de olhos à ficha. – Imigrante português, fraco domínio da língua inglesa, não sabemos muito acerca da vida que deixou para trás ao vir para Inglaterra…

- … e chegou mesmo no momento em que Malfoy foi capturado! – concluiu a morena. – Que conveniente!

Havia algo de estranho nele. Não relacionado com o seu aspecto geral ou com a sua expressão neutra. Os seus poucos gestos limitavam-se a balançar o nariz como se tivesse comichão. Mas os seus olhos… Aqueles olhos cinzentos possuíam um brilho especial, uma misteriosa beleza que não era comum encontrar. Aqueles olhos… onde já teria ela visto aqueles olhos?

- Achas que ele está relacionado com Malfoy? – Neville quebrou o seu raciocínio, mas desta vez foi incapaz de se zangar com ele.

- Malfoy sabe demasiado para quem, supostamente, está afastado do mundo. E um amigo fazer-se passar por segurança era uma óptima maneira de o manter informado.

- Temos mais fotografias no fim da secção, inclusive uma de corpo inteiro. Queres ver?

Hermione quis, mas não lhe serviu de nada. A imagem de corpo inteiro apenas a informou do grande gosto de "Álvaro" por anéis decorativos e pulseiras multicoloridas. Uma pulseira igual à de Isobel!

- Olha aqui, Nev! – chamou ela, apontando para três pontos pretos no tecido de diversas cores, que mal se distinguiam na fotografia. – Achas que podem dizer PAL?

O rapaz, entretido a ler a ficha do colega, ouviu a sua pergunta.

- É bastante provável. E se Isobel já viajou até Portugal, mais certezas tenho em como acabámos de descobrir o seu significado – estendeu a folha frente aos olhos de Hermione e apontou para o nome da companhia que trouxera o segurança até Inglaterra. – Portuguese AirLines. PAL! De certeza que esta é a resposta!

A jovem leu de novo o nome da companhia e apenas essa hipótese lhe dava um sentido para as letras na pulseira da vítima. Mas será que ela já teria feito tal viagem? Perguntar a Emmeline estava fora de questão: ela não a queria ver. Além disso, o tempo estava a esgotar-se para todos eles…

- Sabes que mais? – suspirou ela, sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar. – Acho que isto não nos vai ajudar em nada! Ou muito me engano ou estamos de volta à estaca zero…

* * *

A chuva deixara de cair subitamente, o que não impedia que os passeios permanecessem cobertos por uma fina película de água. Andando com o máximo cuidado para não sofrer uma aparatosa queda, Hermione deu mais uns passos e retirou as chaves de casa do bolso do manto, segurando os sacos de compras na outra mão. Os últimos desenvolvimentos no caso de Malfoy haviam-na deixado de rastos e apenas desejava uma luz ao fundo do túnel para conseguir resolver o problema. Mas porque é que ela demorava tanto a chegar? 

- Hermione! Hermione! – a voz de Neville fê-la voltar-se no segundo antes de introduzir a chave na fechadura.

- Que te aconteceu, rapaz?

Ele dobrou os joelhos e aparou as mãos neles, tentando recuperar o fôlego após a enorme corrida que tinha feito.

- Tu… tu não vais acreditar no que aconteceu! – sussurrou ele entre dois profundos suspiros. – Acabei de vir do Ministério: Harris desapareceu!

- Quem!

- Harris, Hermione, Jimmy Harris, o teu colega no QG! – Neville pareceu ficar mais recomposto e olhou a amiga nos olhos. – Foi Harry quem me contou. Não apareceu no trabalho e tem a casa virada do avesso. Os Aurors estão desconfiados que isto é obra dos Devoradores da Morte, para o utilizarem como moeda de troca pelo Malfoy.

- Mas para quê levarem Jimmy? – estranhou Hermione, que se esquecera por completo do que estava a fazer antes da interrupção. – E porquê somente hoje, na véspera da sua morte?

O segurança de Azkaban abanou a cabeça e segurou a jovem morena por um braço. Um brilho súbito de ansiedade surgia agora nos seus olhos escuros.

- Deixa as compras em casa e vem comigo ao Ministério bisbilhotar!

- Neville, não sei se te lembras, mas eu fui suspensa das minhas funções – atirou ela, abrindo a porta de casa e dando permissão ao colega para entrar. – Não posso ir meter-me nos assuntos que o idiota do Maverick nos quer esconder!

Fechou a porta e avançou até à cozinha, tendo sempre Neville atrás de si. A gata negra enrolou-se em torno das suas pernas, mas ele estava demasiado preocupado para lhe dar atenção por esta vez.

- É exactamente por causa da suspensão que eu te estou a dizer que esta é a altura ideal! – argumentou ele, andando em redor da mesa da cozinha enquanto a morena começava a arrumar as compras. – Os Aurors estão todos demasiado ocupados a tentar encontrar o Harris, não querem saber se anda alguém pelo Quartel a vasculhar informações supostamente secretas…

- Neville, a pensar coisas tão feias como coscuvilhar as coisas dos outros? – disse Hermione numa voz que misturava a advertência com o sarcasmo.

- Talvez acedendo às informações dos Aurors possamos descobrir quem matou Isobel e salvar Malfoy do seu destino! Ou… ou desististe da tua causa?

A jovem fechou a porta do armário e olhou o amigo vagamente. Como é que ela podia desistir? Pensar em tudo o que acontecera naqueles últimos dias e naquilo que se aproximava…

- Hermione – chamou Neville assim que a viu navegar por outras águas. – tu não te apaixonaste por ele, pois não?

Aproveitando a desculpa de continuar a arrumar as compras, ela não o olhou nos olhos. Se estava apaixonada? Isso não queria pensar! Malfoy era alguém tão mau, tão mesquinho, tão arrogante que lhe custava admitir que podia sentir por ele algo mais que o desprezo, o simples desprezo. Mas que era aquilo que sentia correr nas suas veias sempre que o via? Que palpitações no seu peito eram aquelas sempre que cruzava o seu olhar com o dele?

- Vamos até ao Ministério! – anunciou a morena, fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta do amigo.

Neville preferiu não prosseguir com a sua questão e esperou que Hermione se preparasse para partir. A oportunidade era a ideal, não a podiam desperdiçar.

Assim que chegaram ao Quartel-General dos Aurors no Ministério, ambos tiveram o cuidado de reparar se o caminho até ao dossier de informações sobre os Devoradores da Morte estava livre. Tiveram sorte: o pedaço de pergaminho afixado no placar de anúncios dava a conhecer a reunião urgente de todos os Aurors para se tentar descobrir o paradeiro de Jimmy Harris.

- Temos a costa livre! – segredou Neville, deixando a colega passar à sua frente enquanto caminhavam pela enorme sala do quartel. – Procura as informações que achares necessárias que eu fico de vigia, não vá a reunião acabar ou alguém aparecer de surpresa.

Hermione acenou e avançou rapidamente até ao gabinete de Gordon, em direcção à primeira gaveta da secretária do chefe do Nível Dois. Sabia que era ali que ele guardava todas as informações acerca dos Devoradores da Morte e era isso que ela precisava neste exacto momento.

Entrar no gabinete do chefe à socapa e sem o seu consentimento faria Hermione sentir-se suja e desleal para alguém que tantas vezes adquirira uma figura paternal para consigo. Porém, daquela vez, era diferente: Malfoy seria morto dentro de doze horas e meia, aproximadamente, deixando-a numa péssima posição, se pensando que ainda não tinha um mísero suspeito sequer. Não havia mais a fazer!

O conjunto de informações que necessitava não se resumia somente a um dossier recheado de fichas ordenadas sobre cada um dos Devoradores da Morte mais conhecidos do Reino Unido. Folhas de pergaminho, fotos desfocadas, cartas e ameaças mostravam pontas para fora do dossier, apregoando a sua leitura. Hermione colocou o objecto na secretária e ocupou o cadeirão, dando início ao seu trabalho.

- Novidades? – questionou Neville após cerca de dez minutos, aproximando-se da porta do gabinete com ar preocupado. – A reunião pode acabar a qualquer momento e nenhum Auror vai gostar de te ver a bisbilhotar as coisas do Gor…

- Achei! – gritou a jovem, que não ouvira uma única palavra do segurança. – A ficha de Alfred Rosier! E a de Patrick Lottus aqui… que raio está a fazer o L logo após o R?

- Para que precisas tu da ficha do Lottus? E porque é que ele não tem fotografia?

- Possivelmente porque não há. Ou então… – Hermione franziu o sobrolho quando uma ideia lhe atravessou a mente. - … porque não sabem como é o aspecto dele!

A zona para a colocação de uma fotografia do Devorador da Morte em questão estava em branco, o que não fazia qualquer sentido: se não existiam imagens recentes, eram retiradas as imagens do ficheiro da pessoa em questão enquanto aluno no seu último ano escolar. E Patrick estudara sete anos em Hogwarts, tal como era indicado na ficha de identificação.

- Ser Metamormago! – explicou Hermione, ao reparar no olhar confuso do amigo. – Se Patrick Lottus fosse um Metamormago, não poderíamos ter uma imagem dele na nossa mente porque ele facilmente nos enganaria. Há sempre quem use os seus poderes para o mal. Basta Lottus mudar a cor e o estilo do penteado, os pormenores do rosto e vestir outro tipo de roupas e imediatamente passa despercebido no meio da multidão!

- Mas tu já estás a pensar em algo, não estás?

- Creio que uma das suas aparências é a do teu colega Montês! Facilmente se entende que alguém anda a transmitir informações a Malfoy e acho muita coincidência chegar um novo segurança exactamente no momento em que ele foi preso. Se existisse pelo menos uma imagem…

Enquanto falava, Hermione ia remexendo nos papéis do dossier, tentando encontrar algo que a ajudasse naquele momento. E foi então que, como por magia, uma fotografia saiu do seu lugar e caiu sobre a secretária. A jovem Auror pegou-lhe com pressa ao mesmo tempo que Neville olhou para a porta, receoso.

- É melhor ir ver se lá vem alguém! – murmurou ele, apavorado com a ideia de que Harry pudesse entrar e apanhar ambos a coscuvilhar no gabinete do chefe.

- Não, não, espera, Neville! – Hermione apontou para o verso da imagem, rindo de excitação.

A letra organizada de Natalie Franchise informava que aquela era uma das prováveis aparências de Patrick Lottus: um homem de pêra preta e uma enorme juba encaracolada da mesma cor, vestindo um manto axadrezado que arrastava pelo chão. Um homem que, sem duvida alguma, nada tinha a ver com a imagem de Álvaro Montês no dossier que Neville lhe trouxera sobre os seguranças de Azkaban. Ou quase nada:

- São a mesma pessoa! – Hermione desviou o olhar da foto depois de uma longa observação. – Analisa-o bem. Lembras-te dos anéis e das pulseiras do teu colega? Patrick tem os mesmos! E os olhos são iguais aos…

Um flash cruzou a sua mente como um relâmpago. Aqueles olhos! Os olhos de Patrick, os olhos de Álvaro… e os olhos _dele_! Sim… era a mesma beleza, o mesmo fogo, o mesmo brilho. Os três eram iguais, terrivelmente iguais. E as consequências eram demasiado terríveis para serem sequer pensadas.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Hermione procurou uma lupa na segunda gaveta da secretária. – Neville, qual é o nome completo de Lottus?

- Ah… "Lottus, Patrick Andrew" – leu ele, sentindo o coração bater forte contra o seu peito. – Que estás tu à procura?

- Da pul… - a lupa parou sobre a imagem do pulso de Patrick e ela pôde distinguir três letras a preto na pulseira que se escondia na manga do manto. – Oh meu Deus!

Levantando-se de um salto do cadeirão, Hermione esqueceu os objectos sobre a secretária e saiu a correr do gabinete, com Neville a correr atrás de si, questionando-a acerca do que acabara de descobrir.

- Temos de regressar à zona dos Devoradores da Morte! – explicou ela, sem parar de correr. – Penso que acabei de descobrir o que é que aconteceu. Vamos depressa, Neville. Temos de encerrar este caso antes que seja tarde demais!

**Continua…**

**N/A: **em primeiro lugar, queria desejar um bom ano novo para toda a gente. O meu primeiro post de 2006… (chora de emoção). Em segundo lugar, como já vem sendo hábito, um enorme e sincero pedido de desculpas pelo atraso imenso que foi postar não só por este capítulo como toda a fic em si. Só mais dois capítulos, é tudo o que peço! Eu tento escrever o mais depressa possível, mas a preguiça é muita. Pode ser que agora, como assunto final, eu me despache depressa. XD

Como sempre, muito obrigado às minhas queridas preferidas: **Ju** (espero que não te importes que te chame assim), **Lina**, **Jane** (que beta sempre as minhas fics e nunca se cansa disso) e **Pandora**. Isto é tudo por vocês!

Beijinhos a todos. GoF rula muito!


	16. Capítulo XV

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos. _

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais. _

**Capítulo XV**

O relógio de Azkaban bateu as nove horas da noite por todo o edifício. Prisioneiro na sua cela, solitário, Draco Malfoy deixou cair a cabeça contra a parede de tijolo e cerrou os olhos. Faltavam onze horas certas para o final da sua vida e cada anúncio de que o fim estava cada vez mais perto apertava-lhe o coração com toda a força. Esperara todas as maneiras de morrer, excepto aquela. Veneno, acusado de um crime que não cometera. Que castigo era aquele?

Naqueles últimos momentos, todas as suas esperanças acabaram, os seus sonhos desvaneceram-se. Estava abandonado! As únicas pessoas que haviam acreditado nele e em quem tinha confiado tinham-no abandonado no momento em que mais necessitava delas. Patrick ainda não tirara uns minutos para falar consigo, o Longbottom parecia ainda nem ter aparecido por ali, segundo os outros seguranças, e a Granger… Hermione deixara passar o seu último dia de vida e nem sequer o soubera observar ao de longe. Será que permanecia ainda zangada com aquilo que ele lhe dissera no dia anterior?

- És uma besta, Draco! – suspirou o jovem, sempre na mesma posição.

- Pelo menos admites, 'né? – gritou uma voz rouca por entre a escuridão do corredor.

Malfoy abanou a cabeça e avançou até à cama, caindo pesadamente sobre ela. Hermione Granger! Mas porque é que é que ele tinha o dom de só entender o quanto alguém é importante para a sua pessoa quando tudo parecia perdido? A conversa entre ambos no dia anterior fora pura estupidez… será que só agora é que ele entendia que a presença de Hermione na sua vida funcionara como uma luz de salvação que o podia ajudar a escapar das Trevas?

- És uma besta! – repetiu ele na solidão da sua cela. – E agora é tarde demais!

* * *

- Já andamos há quase duas horas ao frio e à chuva! Estou todo molhado, a morrer de frio e sinto o estômago colado ás costas! – resmungou Neville, andando quase colado a Hermione. – Podes-me pelo menos explicar aquilo que andas à procura, por favor?

- Vamos regressar à casa de Alfred Rosier!

- Sempre foi ele quem matou Isobel?

- Se eu estiver certa, …

As palavras da jovem morena foram cortadas assim que chegaram ao número 91 da Rua Bativolta. Num instante, ela invocou um feitiço de Aparição e a casa que um dia conhecera surgiu à sua frente.

- Vamos? – perguntou Neville, retirando a sua varinha do bolso do manto.

Ela nem pensou duas vezes. Segurando firmemente a varinha na mão, Hermione deu um fortíssimo pontapé na porta e entrou no escuro corredor de entrada que conduzia ao hall bem lá no fundo. Ao início era quase impossível ver alguma coisa, mas quando as nuvens destaparam a lua e o luar prateado os iluminou a todos, Neville foi obrigado a sufocar um grito de horror na garganta.

- Por Merlin…! – murmurou ele, horrorizado.

Jimmy Harris encontrava-se no hall ao fundo do corredor, inconsciente e com a face ensanguentada, suspenso por grossas cordas até ao tecto. Os dois jovens correram até ao colega.

- Harris! Harris! – Neville dava-lhe pancadas no rosto, tentando, em vão, acordá-lo, enquanto a rapariga tentava apanhar-lhe o pulso. – Mas o que é que o idiota do Rosier lhe fez? Ah, se eu o apanho…

- Se me apanhas o quê?

Hermione virou-se para um dos cantos do hall e viu Alfred meio escondido nas sombras, de varinha apontada aos dois. O segurança de Azkaban deixou cair a varinha no chão com o nervosismo e rogou meia dúzia de pragas.

- O que é que tu lhe fizeste? – perguntou o jovem, encarando Rosier nos olhos sem reparar que o medo crescia nos olhos dele. – Para quê tudo isto? Para tirares Malfoy da cadeia!

O cabelo do Devorador da Morte surgia ainda mais eriçado do que o normal e o seu rosto estava banhado pelo terror da cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Neville apanhou a varinha do chão num gesto rápido e simples e apontou-a firmemente ao jovem.

- Eu não fiz nada! – fungou ele com ar assustado e um brilho nos olhos escuros. – Não sei por que razão é que esse homem aqui está, nem sequer sei quem ele é! Além disso, nunca na vida eu mexeria uma palha para tirar um idiota como Malfoy de Azkaban!

- Claro! Agora dá-te imenso jeito não saberes quem é Jimmy Harris… aposto que também não conheces o nome de Isobel Vance, certo?

As palavras de Neville foram interrompidas por Hermione, que pousou a sua mão esquerda no ombro direito do colega. Os seus olhos estavam decididos e a compreensão bailava firme neles.

- Eu acredito em si, Rosier! – murmurou ela, para enorme surpresa do amigo. – Eu acredito em si, mas estar de varinha apontada a nós não ajuda ninguém em nada. Especialmente a si!

A frieza de Alfred pareceu dissolver-se um pouco e a sua firmeza vacilou. A varinha tremeu-lhe nas mãos. Sabia bem que não podia confiar em Aurors, mas havia algo de estranho, tão diferente nos olhos daquela jovem…

Hermione foi-se aproximando lentamente do Devorador da Morte, ouvindo bem os resmungos de Neville, proferidos entre dentes enquanto ela se afastava dele e do corpo inconsciente de Harris, guardando a varinha no bolso para obter a sua confiança. Alfred olhou-a, desconfiado, mas quando entendeu que as suas intenções eram boas perdeu todo o seu medo dela.

- Tudo bem! – e de seguida, para grande surpresa dos presentes, a jovem olhou em redor e começou a chamar por alguém inesperado. – OK, Patrick, pode sair! Escusa de se esconder mais porque eu já topei o seu jogo maldoso!

Neville e Alfred trocaram olhares surpresos enquanto a Auror se aproximava de Jimmy Harris como se esperasse por alguém. E de súbito, no meio do silêncio que reinava no hall do número 91, fez-se ouvir uma risada. Uma gargalhada fria e cruel, que rapidamente conseguiu gelar o ambiente já de si desagradável.

- Muito bem, Sangue de Lama! – anunciou uma voz mesmo ao lado dela, ao seu ouvido, que arrepiou Hermione por completo. – Finalmente a prova de que és mesmo inteligente!

Recuperada do susto inicial, a jovem esticou o braço e puxou o Manto de Invisibilidade que cobria a figura de Álvaro Montês. O sorriso na sua face era frio e irónico. Neville não conseguiu esconder o seu desapontamento ao ver que a teoria de Hermione em relação ao seu colega estava correcta.

- Seja bem aparecido, Mr. Lottus! – cumprimentou ela, ironicamente. – Ou deverei antes dizer Mr. Montês? Ou qualquer um dos seus outros nomes?

- Eu apenas mudo de aparência, Granger, o nome mantém-se sempre o mesmo. Excepto, é claro, quando sou obrigado a meter Aurors na minha história.

Patrick acocorou-se junto ao corpo de Jimmy e estalou os dedos frente ao rosto dele. O sorriso que permanecia nos seus lábios continuava a ser frio e ostentava um leve pingo de ameaça. Vendo que o Auror não respondia ao seu chamamento, levantou-se e aproximou-se da jovem, de varinha apontada a ela.

- Aqui o Harris descobriu demasiado sobre a minha pessoa. E depois de tanto tempo, não podia deixar que todo o meu plano fosse por água abaixo por causa de um bicho destes! – o olhar cinzento do Devorador da Morte caiu na figura do antigo chefe e o sorriso alargou-se mais. – Ora então contem-me lá: que estão vocês aqui a fazer?

Atrás de si, Neville pigarreou e preparava-se mesmo para lhe responder quando Hermione se adiantou:

- Viemos prendê-lo. Prendê-lo como culpado da morte de Isobel Vance!

- Uau! – espantou-se o acusado. – Cada vez gosto mais de ti, a sério!

Deu mais uns passos e ficou a somente centímetros do corpo da morena. Ela olhou-o com frieza e sem qualquer traço de simpatia e preparou-se para o caso de ele a atacar. Alfred colocou-se numa posição de defesa – vendo que estava a ser afastado do assunto, não desejava que o voltassem a incluir numa conversa tão grave como aquela.

- Mas então conta-me lá, Sangue de Lama – pediu Patrick num tom de voz ternurento, mas simultaneamente ameaçador. – como é que vieste aqui parar com esse objectivo?

- Acontece que eu já suspeitava de si desde o dia em que descobri todos aqueles papéis incriminatórios nesta casa! Sabe, a história dos números trocados quase me apanharam, mas mais tarde vim a desconfiar que tudo não passava de uma armadilha reles para incriminar Alfred Rosier.

- QUÊ! – gritou Alfred, assim que ouviu o seu nome vir à baila.

Patrick soltou uma ruidosa gargalhada trocista, mas somente ele possuía qualquer vontade de rir. Neville olhou-o com desprezo e bufou de impaciência. Pensar que por detrás do antigo colega tímido e algo desajeitado existia um monstro atroz e assassino.

- Foi você quem alterou as moradas que Malfoy me deu, não foi? Você estava naquele grupo que passou por mim no dia em que isso aconteceu e trocou os números para me levar a visitar a casa errada!

- Sou bom, não sou? – vangloriou-se ele. – Mas admite que se não fosse o nosso querido prisioneiro de Azkaban, por esta altura ainda pensavas que o Rosier era o culpado de toda a situação.

Do outro lado da sala, Alfred rosnou palavras imperceptíveis. Ele nunca gostara muito de Patrick e muito menos de Draco, mas aquilo era demais: o primeiro era um traidor e o segundo deixara fugir a sorte. Queria responder às acusações do colega Devorador da Morte, mas Hermione adiantou-se e falou primeiro:

- Não sei! Sabe, Mr. Lottus, o facto de ter uns olhos muito bonitos pode trazer-lhe vantagens na conquista feminina, mas só o mete em sarilhos quando tem as autoridades atrás de si. É impossível esquecer uns olhos como os seus.

- E…?

- E! – Hermione exibiu um sorriso trocista. – E isso significa que em pouco tempo liguei as peças e descobri quem você era. Quer saber mais uma coisa? A história das pulseiras também não colou muito bem comigo! A escolha da companhia foi propositada ou foi obra do destino?

O acusado meteu a mão livre no bolso do manto e continuou a sorrir. Quem o olhasse pensaria na certa que Patrick não fazia ideia da gravidade da situação. Neville olhou por uns segundos para o ex-colega que o enganara tão a fundo e deixou o olhar cair de novo na figura de Hermione.

- PAL não significa Portuguese AirLines coisa nenhuma! É o seu nome, Patrick Andrew Lottus! Você receava que os Aurors encontrassem a pulseira de Isobel e a relacionassem com o seu nome, certo? Por isso saiu-se com a história da companhia para o disfarçar. Esta história, porém, apenas funcionaria se tivesse escondido a sua! – e Hermione apontou agora para o pulso do acusado. – Eu vi as letras. IKV! IKV não são mais do que as iniciais do nome de Miss Vance.

- Então, tu queres dizer que… - Neville deixou as ideias em suspenso, provavelmente para descobrir aquilo que a amiga tencionava concluir com o seu raciocínio.

- Eu quero dizer – a jovem foi-se aproximando cada vez mais do Devorador da Morte que permanecia estático olhando para ela. – que Mr. Lottus, o verdadeiro assassino de Isobel, é na verdade o mesmo rapaz das fotografias que eu descobri na caixa de imagens que me foi entregue pela tia da vítima. É o homem responsável pela pulseira PAL e o namorado da jovem na altura da sua morte!

«A pulseira IKV abriu-me os olhos à verdade. Depois foi somente uma questão de associar o seu olhar ao do homem que Isobel beijava nas fotos que me foram confiadas. Quando deduzi que você era Metamormago, tudo ficou mais claro e foi num instante que a luz surgiu!»

Patrick conseguia irritar todos os presentes com a sua atitude. Perante as acusações de Hermione, apenas sabia sorrir e andar em torno daqueles que o observavam de varinha em punho, sem mostrar qualquer expressão de arrependimento ou algo semelhante. Muito pelo contrário, parecia quase orgulhoso do que tinha feito.

- Como é que foi capaz? – questionou ela, sem o entender. – Que mal é que Isobel lhe fez para merecer um final tão terrível? Que mal fez Malfoy para ter de arcar com as culpas, com as suas culpas?

- Ninguém descobre os meus podres e sobrevive para contar! E tu incluis-te nesse grupo, mas como até gostei do que conseguiste descobrir, vou-te contar aquilo que aconteceu com a Vance – o Devorador da Morte olhou Hermione nos olhos e ela pôde ver uma sombra escura gozá-la descaradamente. – Afinal, tu e o teu amigo merecem a verdade!

«Conheci Isobel no dia da sua formatura em Hogwarts ao 17 anos. Eu andava a espiar Dumbledore e os seus fiéis seguidores, numa imagem diferente da que conhecem hoje, e fiquei de olho nela. Digamos que eu tenho um fraco por louras e a Vance não foi excepção.

Adoptei a imagem que conheces, Granger, e meti-me com ela naquele Verão. Ela apaixonou-se perdidamente por mim. Idiota, nem sequer entendeu que para mim não passava de uma curtição! O Malfoy foi o único colega que soube dessa relação, foi ele quem tirou as fotos que viste, quando trocámos as pulseiras. Ideia dela… Na verdade, nunca pensei que a gaja tivesse guardado essas fotos, sempre pensei que me odiasse depois do que aconteceu… parece que a toquei a fundo!»

Hermione cerrou os dentes ao ouvi-lo falar de Isobel daquela maneira, ofendendo a sua memória e valorizando a sua capacidade de enganar e magoar as pessoas.

- Ah, bom, continuando a minha história – prosseguiu Patrick, com ar sonhador. – o que aconteceu foi que a Vance veio a descobrir que eu era um seguidor de Voldemort e que não a amava tão cegamente como ela a mim. O estúpido do Malfoy deixou cair o seu disfarce frente a ela e foi imediatamente reconhecido como sendo o filho do malogrado Lucius Malfoy. E isto logo no momento em que eu estava prestes a descobrir os segredos de Dumbledore e da Ordem através das suas doces palavras…

- Isobel contou-lhe coisas sobre a Ordem de Fénix! – Hermione não conseguiu resistir a interromper as palavras do assassino. Ela sabia bem que não deveria contar nada a ninguém sobre a associação à qual ela e a tia pertenciam!

- Deixou-se cair um dia enquanto falava sobre a sua adorada madrinha! Mas deve-se ter arrependido, pois não voltou a tocar no assunto. O isco, porém, já tinha sido lançado, só continuei mais tempo com ela para tentar fazê-la vomitar tudo quanto sabia. Consegues ver a mina de ouro que ela era? Mas quando estava prestes a fazê-la falar, Malfoy estragou tudo e Isobel afastou-se de mim.

«É óbvio que me assustei quando entendi que ela já sabia de tudo, mas pior foi quando me contaram que me haviam fotografado enquanto planeávamos um ataque em St. Mungus e que o Ministério já havia sido avisado. Percebi imediatamente que só podia ter sido ela a ir tão longe e planeei a minha vingança a fundo. Isobel ia arrepender-se do que me tinha feito… e Malfoy também, por não cuidado com aquilo que fazia e ter estragado tudo frente a ela.

Foi tudo programado ao pormenor. Malfoy foi adormecido por mim durante a noite inteira, tomei a Poção Polisuco com um dos seus cabelos e tive o cuidado de chocar contra uma gaja que por ali passou para ela poder olhar bem para mim… ou melhor, para Malfoy! Já em casa dos Vance, agarrei propositadamente num copo sem luvas e decidi que o iria deixar num local onde os Aurors facilmente o encontrassem. Depois, parti para Isobel. A meio da luta, porém, o efeito acabou e voltei a ser o velho Lottus de sempre. Bom, vejamos o lado positivo da coisa: ela morreu sabendo quem lhe tinha levado a melhor!

Quando tudo acabou, deixei o copo sobre a secretária, com todo o cuidado para este não ficar com as minhas impressões agora, e parti. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas a Vance não podia ficar viva depois daquilo que descobrira!»

- E de seguida Malfoy foi acusado de crime! – concluiu Hermione, sem conseguir impedir que o ódio por Patrick e a pena por Draco brotassem no seu peito. – Você colocou-o no esconderijo da Rua Bativolta e avisou o quartel do paradeiro dele.

- E enviei-te mensagens também! – completou o assassino. – Não podia deixar que descobrisses toda a verdade, principalmente depois da revolta popular e a condenação do Malfoy à morte. O problema é que tu nunca te preocupaste com elas! Tive sempre de contar com a ajuda do meu muito fiel Jimmy Harris!

- Jimmy Harris é um Devorador da Morte! – Neville deixou cair o queixo. Que absurdo!

Atrás do grupo, o Auror posto fora de combate permanecia inconsciente. O seu rosto ensanguentado dava-lhe um aspecto assustador e tenebroso na escuridão da casa de Alfred. Patrick soltou uma gargalhada ruidosa e ameaçadora.

- Jimmy Harris? Um _Devorador da Morte_! - riu ele, sem qualquer controlo. – Claro que não! Que estupidez, Longbottom, alguma vez na vida alguém tão idiota seria algo tão grande? Não, simplesmente se tornou um grande amigo meu, permitindo a minha mobilidade por todo o Ministério, essencialmente no Quartel dos Aurors.

«Como pensavas tu que eu sabia tanto, Granger? Foi ele quem me deu a oportunidade de descobrir os vossos segredos, vagueando por ali apesar de ser proibido. O exterminador era eu, lembras-te? E foi contra mim que chocaste após o Maverick recusar o uso do Veritasserum. Eu estava á coca: Harris avisara-me dos teus intentos e eu não o podia permitir, facilmente descobririam que Malfoy estava inocente. Escutei a vossa conversa, pronto a enfeitiçar o Ministro se tal fosse preciso. Mas graças ao Senhor das Trevas, o próprio Fudge se encarregou do assunto!»

- E depois a carta… – rosnou Hermione, apertando com força a varinha no bolso ao sentir que a acção se aproximava com o findar da explicação. – Você queria mesmo que Malfoy fosse morto por aquilo que você fez!

- Claro! Se não fosse ele mostrar as trombas frente àquela estúpida, a esta hora já toda a Ordem estaria aniquilada! – Patrick apontou a varinha com toda a firmeza aos dois adversários. – Uma vez que ele vai morrer daqui a umas horas e eu não tenho qualquer vontade de ir parar à cadeia, não vos posso deixar ir embora! É uma pena matar um génio como tu, Granger, mas tem de ser!

Um toque de varinha bastou para várias cordas saírem desta e enrolarem-se em torno do corpo forte de Neville que, apanhado de surpresa, não resistiu ao golpe e caiu para trás.

- Harris descobriu quem eu era na realidade e terminou daquela maneira! Não lhe deve faltar muito para a morte! Vocês sabem qual o mais recente crime da minha pessoa, não podem sequer pôr um pé fora desta casa! Mas como provaram ser inteligentes, vou dar-lhes um fim imediato! – sob o olhar de ódio dos dois Aurors, Patrick virou-se para um canto, sem afastar a varinha dos dois alvos. – Dá-me aqui uma ajudinha com estes, Rosier!

Somente o silencio se fez ouvir após o pedido de Lottus. Este semicerrou os olhos na tentativa de conseguir observar melhor o colega na escuridão mas foi em vão. A verdade estava ali, esperando que a notassem e a entendessem: Alfred Rosier aproveitara a explicação de Patrick para fugir da moradia, com receio de ser capturado e enviado para Azkaban.

- Ficaste sozinho, Lottus?

O Devorador da Morte retornou à realidade com a pergunta de Hermione, mas já era tarde demais: a Auror conseguira retirar a varinha do manto e tinha-a agora também apontada a ele. Frente a frente, olhos nos olhos… e Hermione estava assim prestes a combater o homem que mais procurara nos últimos tempos. Um belo feiticeiro, cuja face de bonzinho caíra e exibia agora algo terrível. Exibia agora uma face de monstro sanguinário e brutal, capaz das maiores atrocidades por simples divertimento.

- A solidão não me aflige! – rosnou Patrick, visivelmente irritado. – Já de ti não sei se se pode dizer o mesmo!

Por mais forte que Hermione pudesse ser, sabia bem que estava em desvantagem. Lottus era mais poderoso e manhoso do que ela; somente com Neville a seu lado ainda teria algumas hipóteses. Mas como libertá-lo das malditas cordas?

- Eu não vou deixar Malfoy morrer por ti! – exclamou, numa tentativa de o desviar por outros caminhos e conseguir uma oportunidade para libertar o colega. – Vou levar-te para Azkaban e vingar a morte de Isobel! Ele não merece sofrer no teu lugar!

- Para os palhaços lá de fora, a morte de Isobel ficará vingada dentro de algumas horas! Mas não te preocupes – o jovem exibiu um sorriso escarninho. – tu e o Malfoy poderão viver juntos e felizes após a morte! Aposto que serão imensamente alegres quando isso acontecer!

Aquela provocação foi demais para ela. Reparando que Patrick estava mais preocupado em gozá-la acerca de Malfoy, Hermione decidiu que chegara o momento de libertar o amigo. Sabendo que tudo não passava de uma luta contra o tempo, concentrou-se ao máximo e não deu nem mais um segundo de pausa:

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Sem ligar sequer ao resultado que o seu feitiço provocara no Devorador da Morte, Hermione apontou a varinha a Neville, desatou-o das cordas que o prendiam e inclinou-se sobre ele:

- Pede ajuda, Neville, JÁ!

- Hermione, cuidado!

A última coisa que sentiu foi uma pancada fortíssima na cabeça, como se alguém lhe tivesse batido com um martelo. A varinha saltou-lhe das mãos e viu tudo a dobrar. Sentindo as forças esvaírem-se num ápice, Hermione conseguiu ainda ouvir a risada louca de Patrick Lottus e ver um Neville simplesmente horrorizado desviá-la para um lado enquanto puxava a varinha. De seguida, caiu ao chão e tudo ficou negro. No meio do momento mais importante de todo o caso, Hermione Granger fora vencida e perdeu os sentidos.

**Continua…**

**N/A: **sinceramente, eu acho que já não há sequer desculpas para todo este atraso nem sequer direito a fazer promessas. Este é o penúltimo capítulo! Acho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu nestas últimas vezes nem vale a pena dizer que espero despachar-me com o próximo… XD Espero, no entanto, que tenham gostado de saber quem matou, de facto, Isobel Vance. Perdoem-me se terminou de uma maneira abrupta, mas eu estava mesmo muito aflita para terminar esta cena (eu tenho de desistir das lutas…).

Como sempre também, um beijinho imenso para todos os leitores que eu adoro, principalmente **Jane** (minha beta querida), **RainbowReflexes**, **Babi** e **Ju**. Meu Deus, há quanto tempo teria eu desistido desta coisa das fanfics se não fosse pessoal fixe como vocês?

Beijinhos a todos.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Longe do Paraíso**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos. _

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

**Sumário: **_No cenário duro do pós-guerra foi cometido um horrível crime e um Devorador da Morte é preso e condenado, acusado de homicídio. Porém, existem pontas soltas que não se encaixam no _puzzle _e uma Auror tem agora a difícil tarefa de descobrir a verdade antes que seja tarde demais. _

**N/A: **_e Belinha (em conjunto com toda a gente) começa a cantar "Aleluia, aleluia…". É verdade, meus senhores e minhas senhoras, 500 anos depois, consegui arranjar maneira de postar o último capítulo desta fic. Muito sinceramente, espero que o considerem minimamente aceitável, apesar de isto quase parecer uma novela da TVI – faz render o peixe na recta final e acabar por não mostrar nada (cof, cof)._

_Como sempre, obrigado à minha beta superquerida Jane Potter, com quem tenho conversas extremamente interessantes em relação a talentos para escrita e porradas com escovas de cabelo no MSN e, diga-se de passagem, sempre que a gente se vê, e a todos, mas mesmo todos, aqueles que me deram o seu apoio durante esta (muito) longa viagem – perdoem-me não deixar nomes por esta vez, mas tenho sempre receio de me esquecer de alguém, o que seria muito injusto para a pessoa em causa. Posso só acrescentar que vou guardar todas as vossas mensagens de incentivo para me relembrar do "must" que vocês são! XD_

_Mais (fogo, isto hoje não acaba): não sei quando irei postar mais fics – se calhar já nem volto (será?... P). De qualquer maneira, para qualquer um que esteja interessado, é só manter-se ligado por aí!_

_Beijinhos a todos!_

_Belinha

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**_

A imagem de uma face masculina jovem e preocupada começou a formar-se à medida que ela abria os olhos, pesados como chumbo. A pouco e pouco, foi distinguindo os pormenores: cabelo negro e desalinhado, esmeraldas brilhando por detrás dos óculos de aro preto e uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago sobre a sobrancelha direita. Ele ergueu a mão e acenou-a.

- Já acordaste? – questionou Harry, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Quase… – Hermione levou a mão à cabeça dorida. – Onde estou?

- No hospital, claro. Depois do que aconteceu, onde é que querias estar? – apesar de parecer frio e distante, o jovem não conseguia esconder o brilho de alívio nos olhos. – Que ideia foi aquela, rapariga?

Ela pousou as mãos sobre os lençóis e cobertores brancos e tentou lembrar-se. Que ideia? O que é que lhe tinha acontecido? Porque é que Harry parecia tão longe daquele quarto?

A verdade atingiu-a fortemente e sentiu uma náusea invadi-la. Patrick Lottus era o assassino de Isobel. Patrick Lottus atacara-a, ferira Jimmy Harris e ficara somente com Neville para o deter. E Draco… Draco Malfoy seria morto caso o verdadeiro criminoso não fosse preso a tempo. Olhou o relógio de pulso abandonado sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira: os ponteiros marcavam poucos minutos após as dez horas e meia da manhã.

- Merda! – praguejou Hermione, começando a levantar-se da cama. – Diz-me que não o fizeram, Harry, por favor! Diz-me que ele ainda está vivo!

- Tu nem penses que vais sair daqui! Mete-te na cama, imediatamente! E vê se te acalmas… olha que eu sou muito bem capaz de te amarrar para ver se ficas quieta!

Às palavras seguiram-se as acções. O rapaz segurou a amiga por um braço e obrigou-a a meter-se de novo na cama, ajeitando-lhe os lençóis sobre o corpo. Quando reparou na preocupação enorme que emergia nos seus olhos castanhos, mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça lentamente.

- Harry, olha para mim! – pediu ela, à beira de uma explosão. – Responde-me! Malfoy está vivo? Como estão Neville e Harris? Patrick foi preso? O que é que aconteceu?

Não houve resposta. Os olhos de ambos cruzaram-se: ela ansiava por respostas, ele fazia-a crer que estava a remoê-las dentro de si. Por medo, talvez. Apenas a chuva que batia contra os vidros do quarto se fez ouvir durante uns minutos; até que Harry ocupou um cadeirão e retirou os óculos, segurando-os em ambas as mãos.

- Jimmy e Neville estão aqui internados. Harris passou uma noite má, mas agora já está melhor. As expectativas em relação à sua recuperação total são muito elevadas! – comentou ele. – Neville foi internado somente por precaução. Após pedir ajuda ao QG, debateu-se sozinho com esse tal Lottus até nós chegarmos. Tratámos de o imobilizar e prender assim que atingimos a nossa meta, apesar de não entendermos muito bem o porquê daquilo tudo. Harris quase morto a um canto, tu desmaiada noutro, Neville teve o mesmo fim nos meus braços…

- E Malfoy?

O Auror de olhos verdes não pareceu gostar da interrupção, mas não achou por bem esconder-lhe mais a resposta, por muito que não gostasse dela.

- Malfoy permanece ainda em Azkaban… vivo! A vossa entrada no hospital e a captura de Lottus deixou toda a gente em polvorosa no Ministério e quando Neville falou em interromper a pena de Malfoy ao despertar, apesar da sua agitação, Gordon ouviu o seu pedido e falou com Maverick. A condenação foi suspensa até uma melhor explicação.

Hermione deixou escapar um sorriso de alívio ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

- Então – falou ela, sem conseguir esconder a sua alegria. – tudo acabou em bem!

- Será que acabou? – interrompeu Harry, com uma expressão estranha na face. – O que é que aconteceu naquela casa, Hermione? Que tem Lottus a ver com este caso?

- Tem tudo! Patrick Lottus é o verdadeiro assassino de Isobel, é ele quem merece morrer por tal crime, não Malfoy! Preciso falar com o Gordon… este caso tem de ser encerrado!

Harry levantou-se do cadeirão para, uma vez mais, impedir a amiga de se levantar da cama. Segundo ele, o chefe estava naquele momento a preencher uns pergaminhos sobre os acontecimentos da última noite e já viria a caminho.

- Além disso, precisamos de falar! – exclamou ele, com um ligeiro ar de tristeza na face branca.

- Há algum problema?

- Há uns rumores… - explicou em voz baixa, colocando-se ao lado da cama. – O que é que te levou a esta busca desenfreada? Porque é que nem depois da prisão de Malfoy tu desististe?

Hermione baixou a cabeça e uma madeixa encaracolada de cabelo caiu-lhe sobre a face. Porque é que nunca se rendera? Se ela desse a verdadeira razão, Harry nunca iria acreditar. Ou pelo menos, nunca iria aceitar.

- Eu sei lá porquê! – replicou a jovem, sem, no entanto, o olhar nos olhos. – Talvez por causa da minha irmã. Tu sabes o quanto me custou a morte dela e ainda me custa pensar que alguém a matou e eu não sei quem foi! E agora foi como se me fosse dada uma segunda oportunidade: a chance de encontrar o assassino de uma amiga e levá-lo a pagar por tal! – Hermione suspirou. – Assim que percebi que Malfoy era inocente, entendi que era altura de agir. Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer por um crime que não cometera.

- Nem que isso implicasse castigos, tais como a tua suspensão?

- Sim! Ser suspensa do QG não era tão terrível quanto…

- E será que não o fizeste por Malfoy? – atirou Harry, como quem lança uma bomba no campo de batalha.

Então aquele era o problema, aqueles eram os rumores! Os piores receios de Hermione foram confirmados naquele exacto momento e a expressão do rapaz ao fazer tal pergunta era mais uma justificação para tais medos.

- Claro! Para ele não morrer por causa de outro qualquer!

- Tu sabes àquilo a que eu me refiro! É verdade que andas metida com ele? Draco Malfoy, o Devorador da Morte que sempre pareceste odiar e que te odiava, o nosso maior inimigo enquanto frequentámos Hogwarts, que nunca nos deixava…

- Harry, pára de me tentares fazer culpada! – cortou ela, maldisposta, sem quaisquer traços de simpatia. – Em primeiro lugar, eu não ando metida com ninguém e mesmo que estivesse, isso não é da tua conta! As pessoas mudam, Harry, só os parvos é que não acreditam nisso!

Então ele abriu a boca, possivelmente para ripostar a acusação de Hermione, mas as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta. Nos seus olhos verdes brilhava uma ponta de algo semelhante à desilusão que tocou de grande o coração dela e a fez arrepender-se das suas últimas palavras. Seria demasiado tarde para desculpas?

- Vê se melhoras… - falou ele antes de abandonar o quarto.

A porta bateu com força quanto saiu. O tom azedo da conversa permanecia em torno dela, mas apesar de todas as sensações desagradáveis, Hermione não pensava mudar de ideias acerca de tamanhos factos. Se a vida era dela, não seriam os amigos que iriam decidir quais os caminhos a seguir.

* * *

1 semana depois…

Quatro seguranças de Azkaban entraram calmamente na Sala de Condenações, levando entre si o Devorador da Morte mais procurado dos últimos tempos: um Patrick Lottus com uma aparência totalmente diferente daquela com que fora preso – cabelo dourado escorrido, olhos escuros como túneis, frios e sem qualquer compaixão. O sorriso que o caracterizara na noite da sua captura perdera-se com o tempo e a sua expressão era de raiva pura e dura.

Neville desviou o olhar quando ele passou junto a si e chegou-se mais perto de Hermione. Esta sorriu lentamente. Pobre Neville, quem é que adivinhava a sua coragem em momentos como há uma semana atrás, quando se vira sozinho com um assassino?

- Patrick Andrew Lottus – Maverick levantou-se do seu lugar assim que o feiticeiro em causa foi colocado na cadeira inclinada própria para aquelas situações. – Chegou o momento! Considerado culpado no caso do assassínio de Miss Isobel Kristin Vance, foi condenado à morte, ingerindo veneno para esse fim.

Os seguranças apertaram as correntes em torno dos braços e pernas de Patrick e de seguida abandonaram a sala. Somente uma pequena audiência ia assistir ao momento final da vida daquele homem, entre eles os Aurors directamente ligados ao caso e familiares de Isobel, que não ouviram os conselhos das autoridades e quiseram marcar presença na morte do assassino da jovem.

- Antes de ingerir o veneno – proferiu o Ministro da Magia, visivelmente perturbado com a cena a que assistia. – tem algumas últimas palavras a dizer?

Discretamente, Harry olhou para Hermione. Praticamente não lhe tinha dirigido palavra durante a passada semana e parecia disposto a continuar o voto de silêncio por muito mais tempo. Ela tentou dar-lhe a entender que pedia desculpa pelas suas afirmações, mas que algumas delas não poderiam mudar simplesmente devido à sua opinião contrária.

- Ter até tinha! – rosnou Patrick de súbito, levando a jovem Auror a esquecer-se dos seus problemas pessoais e a concentrar-se no que estava a ocorrer à sua frente. – Mas com toda esta gente a ver-me até me fica mal dizê-las!

Marianne Vance baixou a cabeça num pranto compulsivo e foi acarinhada pelo marido Hugo e cunhada Emmeline. A expressão do assassino preso às correntes da condenação final era terrível e não demonstrava qualquer sinal de arrependimento pela falta cometida, levando a pobre mulher quase ao desespero. Como é que alguém podia ser tão insensível?

Patrick sorriu maldosamente ao ouvir o choro incontido de Marianne mas o seu olhar frio como gelo deteve-se na figura de Hermione, sentada na fila atrás da mãe de Isobel, umas cadeiras à sua direita. A jovem facilmente compreendia o que ele tentava exprimir no seu olhar: Patrick não a perdoava por o ter desmacarado, capturado e defendido a sua morte. Porém, estavam quites; seria totalmente impossível a Hermione alguma vez lhe perdoar aquilo que fizera a Isobel nos últimos meses da sua vida, desde enganá-la a respeito daquilo que sentia a tirar-lhe a vida, e ao castigo que pretendia aplicar a Draco Malfoy, deixando-o morrer pelos seus crimes.

- Sendo assim – Maverick segurou a taça de veneno nas mãos e ergueu-a aos céus. – é desta maneira que a força maior do Wizengamot te condena pelos teus crimes. Que a tua alma encontre o caminho da verdade e se purifique das tuas maldades após a tua morte!

O carrasco, anteriormente encarregado de conduzir os Dementors até aos condenados ao beijo, tomou a taça nas suas próprias mãos cobertas de negras luvas e transportou-a até ao Devorador da Morte. Este fechou os olhos à medida que o feiticeiro de negro se aproximava com o objecto dourado à sua frente. Na primeira fila, o pai e a madrinha de Isobel pararam de respirar por uns breves momentos.

Encarregado já de diversas mortes ao longo da sua carreira, o carrasco não parecia nada tocado pelas imagens que se desenrolavam mesmo debaixo do seu nariz. Alcançando por fim a cadeira onde Patrick se encontrava, inclinou a taça sobre os lábios entreabertos dele e deixou que o líquido escorresse para o interior da boca do jovem. De seguida, segurou o queixo dele com a mão direita e inclinou-lhe a cabeça para trás, obrigando-o a ingerir o veneno mortal.

No meio da audiência, Hermione fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Não precisava de assistir ao que se ia seguir. Para ela, aquele momento era o findar de um pesadelo que parecia não ter fim!

* * *

- Sentes-te bem? – perguntou Neville uns minutos após ser declarada a morte de Patrick Lottus, enquanto avançava com a amiga até à saída do Ministério.

- Claro que sim! – Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo encaracolado e tentou exibir um sorriso convincente. – Nós estamos bem após mais um desafio contra um louco, Malfoy vai cumprir pena somente por aquilo que fez e a minha amiga teve a sua morte vingada.

Ao atravessar o átrio do edifício, Harry passou por ambos em direcção ao elevador que o levaria de volta ao quartel-general dos Aurors. Neville cumprimentou-o alegremente, mas a jovem não foi sequer capaz de proferir uma única palavra. O mesmo aconteceu com o rapaz dos olhos verdes, que somente fez um aceno e seguiu, de cabeça baixa.

- Harry não me perdoa o facto de não ter desistido de livrar o Malfoy do rótulo de assassino. Ou pelo menos, não me perdoa por ter sido a única a confiar no que ele dizia! – falou Hermione, adivinhando o pensamento do companheiro. – Deve considerar-me uma traidora!

- Deixa-o lá, isso passa-lhe! – Neville passou o braço em torno dos ombros da jovem e avançaram em direcção à porta de vidro. – Ele está simplesmente preocupado por te ver a sofrer por alguém como Malfoy e nada mais. Convence-te simplesmente que é a tua vida e és tu quem decide quais os caminhos a seguir.

Ela sorriu-lhe, agradecida. Se bem que tal não fosse nada que Hermione nunca tivesse pensado, pelo menos descobria assim que tinha um amigo que concordava consigo.

O vento gelado de Dezembro que os recebeu assim que abandonaram o Ministério fê-los apertarem melhor os mantos e cachecóis contra o corpo. Absortos nos seus próprios pensamentos, Hermione e Neville planeavam simplesmente avançar pelos passeios em direcção às suas vidas, quando o caminho foi interrompido pela figura de uma mulher de olhos vermelhos pelo choro e expressão tocada pela comoção. Emmeline Vance limpou as lágrimas a um lenço enrugado que retirou do bolso do manto.

- Apenas queria pedir desculpas, Miss Granger! – disse ela em voz tremida. – Naquela altura estava tudo demasiado confuso para mim e troquei todos os papéis. Porém, agora percebo o quão injusta fui consigo: você não é nenhuma traidora, apenas seguiu a verdade que o seu coração ditava, mesmo que fosse diferente daquela em que todos acreditavam. A Hermione era, e continuará sempre a ser, uma grande amiga de Isobel! Gostaria que me perdoassem por ter duvidado disso!

A rapariga apertou as mãos da colega, mas esta achou pouco e passou-lhe os braços em torno do pescoço, num abraço apertado. Enquanto isso, Emmeline encostou os lábios a uma das suas orelhas e segredou-lhe:

- Desculpe também aquilo entre você e Malfoy. Não tenho nada que me meter na sua vida!

Hugo Vance aproximou-se então das duas mulheres e, agradecendo a Hermione toda a ajuda naquele triste caso, avisou a irmã que eram horas de partir. Com um lento aceno, Emmeline afastou-se dos dois amigos com o que restava de uma família que um dia conhecera a felicidade.

- Sabes uma coisa? – Neville voltou-se para a amiga assim que os Vance desapareceram dos seus ângulos de visão. – Agora apetecia-me convidar-te para jantar e comemorar esta vitória. Mas tens de me desculpar… hoje tenho um encontro!

- A sério! – perguntou ela. Será que a dama encantada do segurança finalmente cedera ou ele simplesmente desistira e partira para outra?

- É… a Padma Patil lá aceitou o meu convite, por fim! Não te tinha contado antes porque estavas tão ocupada com o caso do Malfoy… Achas que ela gosta de mim?

- Penso que sim. Afinal, quem pode não gostar? – Neville sorriu timidamente e Hermione meteu as mãos nos bolsos. – De qualquer maneira, agora tenho de ir.

- Vais para casa?

- Não! Primeiro tenho de ir ver alguém… alguém muito especial!

* * *

A porta que dava acesso ao corredor daquela ala abriu-se lentamente e Hermione entrou uma vez mais no local de Azkaban que mais vezes visitara durante a sua vida, em direcção à cela pretendida.

- Granger! – chamou Draco do seu lugar assim que a viu aproximar-se. – Que bom ver-te por aqui!

- Acabo de vir da morte do Lottus!

A face de Draco tomou uma sombra escura perante as suas palavras. Fora horrível ouvi-la dizer que suspeitara do seu melhor amigo, ainda pior quando insinuara que Patrick assassinara Isobel e o deixava ser castigado por esse crime. Na altura, simplesmente não podia acreditar no seu discurso, mas há uma semana atrás fora-lhe completamente impossível não ouvir ou desculpar as acusações feitas ao companheiro. A verdade era que Patrick Lottus não passara de um monstro que tentara enganar tudo e todos para levar um amigo à morte por algo que ele mesmo tinha feito!

- Acho que vou ter de te pedir desculpas, não é? – falou ele, encarando-a nos olhos. – Por não ter acreditado em ti quando me disseste a verdade, por te ter tratado mal, por te mentir…

- Bem, acho que só me falta o pedido de desculpas do Ministro para me ir deitar feliz esta noite! – gozou a jovem.

Draco exibiu um sorriso tímido, apesar de não entender bem o que ela queria dizer. E, de súbito, Hermione retirou a varinha do manto e apontou-a ao vidro da cela, abrindo-o para lhe dar passagem. Totalmente incrédulo com o que estava a acontecer, ele abriu os olhos de espanto ao vê-la entrar no seu "cubículo".

- Tu podes fazer isso?

- Não!

Sem mais palavras, ela tomou a iniciativa e, segurando-o pelo queixo, puxou Draco para si e beijou-o nos lábios, como se fosse algo que há muito desejasse fazer e ainda não tivesse tido oportunidade. Uma vez refeito da surpresa inicial, ele deixou-se levar pelo momento e passou os braços em torno da sua cintura. Quem lhe dera que pudesse ficar para sempre assim! Quando fora a última vez que fora beijado com tanta paixão?

- Este foi o meu pedido de desculpas a ti! – comentou Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Desculpas por…?

Ela encolheu os ombros. Nem sabia o porquê! Simplesmente achou que era necessário dar aquele passo. Avançando em direcção à saída, Draco impediu-a de prosseguir em frente segurando-a por um braço.

- Tu sabes que eu vou ficar aqui bastante tempo, não sabes?

- Claro que sei. Será que te consegues lembrar que eu estava presente no dia da tua última condenação?

- E eu terei de te agradecer por isso! – exclamou ele, sorrindo de novo. – Se não fosses tu, sabe-se lá onde estaria eu agora.

Hermione acariciou-lhe a face pálida. Fora difícil, mas a justiça e a verdade venceram e agora estava tudo finalmente bem. Uma nova era aproximava-se a passos largos, prometendo largos sorrisos nos rostos daqueles que anteriormente haviam sofrido.

- Saio daqui a 15 anos! – Draco olhou Hermione nos olhos e viu um brilho especial neles. Estava feliz. – Vou sair velho, talvez horroroso, enrugado ou até careca, quem sabe? Mas será que… será que vais esperar por mim?

E nos seus lábios desenhou-se de novo aquele sorriso.

- Obviamente. Hoje eu sei que por ti, Draco, esperava até ao fim do mundo!

**FIM**


End file.
